If i lose you, I lose everything
by To Wonderland
Summary: AU. La vida para Isabella Marie Swan, siempre había sido tranquila, era un chica dulce e inocente, que buscaba solo el amor, y lo encontró con Edward Masen, ese chico al que conoció, y no solo le dio el mejor mes de su vida, sino que también la dejo embarazada, para luego huir. ¿Qué pasara si después de cinco año se reencuentran? Bella podrá perdonar lo que Edward le hizo.
1. Prologo

''_Todo el arte de vivir consite en una buena combinación entre los que se olvida y lo que se conserva''_

**Henry Ellis**

Baje de mi camaro z28 blanco cuando Morgan abrió mi puerta y me ayudo a bajar.

Buenos días señorita Swan, que tenga un muy buen día.- Saludo sin dejar de ver mi atuendo que constaba de un vestido corto color rosa pastel de escote trasero cruzado con un cinturón negro con un pequeño moño, con un pequeño saco manga tres cuarto a juego, con unas medias negras al igual que sus zapatillas y su cartera, que me quedaba completamente entallado al cuerpo.

Buenos días, Morgan. Que tengas un lindo día.- Me despedí quitándome mis lentes negros, Me encamine con elegancia al área de elevadores, sonreí al pensar que tenía todo lo que alguna vez desee, tenía dinero, respeto, unos padres que amaba y a la luz de mi vida, Reneesme, mi bebé, era lo que más amaba en este mundo, mi razón de vivir. Ella una niña muy inteligente para sus cinco años y al igual que su madrina y _tía _Alice tenía todo lo que queria o bueno casi todo, yo sabía que ella quería un padre, pero no cualquiera, ella quería a _su padre, _no entendía porque sus compañeros tenían una mamá y un papá; recuerdo el día que me había preguntado con inmensa inocencia sí ella era la culpable de que su padre no estuviera con nosotras.

Sabía que llegaría el día que tendría que decirle la verdad, esa de la que ni siquiera yo tenía idea o conocía. Cuando llegué al último piso, me dirigí a la sala de juntas sabía que ahí estarían todos o eso me había dicho Alice, en la mañana. Vi la hora y suspire antes de entrar.

Disculpen la demora, el tráfico- Me excuse, me apure a sentarme entre Alice y Kate, ambas me vieron con preocupación.

Bella, tranquila querida, lo entiendo hoy era tú día libre, lo siento.- Se disculpo Amun.

No hay proble...- Por primera vez vi al frente y me quedé abruptamente callada, _¿Que hacia él aquí?_ Lo vi verme fijamente con la cara inescrutable.

Tranquila, Bells. Respira cariño.- Susurró Alice- No le des el gusto de verte así.

Quiero presentarles a los dueños de la más cadena hotelera más importante del mundo que es, _Midnight Sun_, los señores. Carlisle y Esme Cullen - Señalo al guapo rubio y a su esposa una hermosa mujer- y sus hijos Emmett y Edward Cullen- Explicó Amun, señalando al gigantesco jovén de cabello rizado y al cobrizo de ojos verdes, quien no dejaba de verme.

Fue ahí cuando deje de escuchar, dijo _¿Cullen?_ El maldito infeliz hasta en eso me había mentido, él me había dicho que era Edward Masen, por eso cuando Charlie lo busco nunca lo encontro. Alice, Kate quienes estaban a mi lado estaban igual de sorprendidas que yo y Garret quién se encontraba sentado frente a mi tenía sus manos cerradas en puños los cuales por la fuerza ya se encontraban blancos.

¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien? - Inquirió Tia, una chica de cabello negro, la prometida de Benjamín Bane, el fututo dueño de esta y otras empresas.

Si Tia, Gracias.- Le sonreí genuinamente.

Sé que se deben de estar preguntando la razón por la cual los reuni aquí-Amun se levanto con una enorme sonrisa hasta situarse detrás de mi y poner sus manos en mis hombros - Kate por favor.- Le pidio a Kate, quien solo asintio y se levanto.

_El turismo es una de las actividades más importantes del mundo y, dentro del sector, las empresas de hoteles son las más grandes. El monto de sus inversiones, sus gastos y los empleos que generan es muy grande. En todo el mundo hay decenas de marcas de hotel que pertenecen a grandes cadenas de hospedaje. Como en este caso es __Midnight Sun, quienes aún no tiene uno aquí e I__sabella Swan quien como muchos de ustedes saben gano el proyecto que tenia, en el cual se trataba del diseño y creación de un rascacielos ubicado en las afueras de Illinois.- _termino la presentación Kate.

Los Cullen se enteraron y les encantó tu proyecto Bella, y si tu aceptas, diseñaras un hotel, ¿Así que, que dices?- Me preguntó Amun.

Yo...- Vi el rostro de Edward por última vez- Yo acepto.- Conteste con seguridad.

Sentía que me faltaba la respiración, después de haber aceptado, me hundi en mis pensamientos, sabía por quien había aceptado, lo había hecho por papá el necesitaba ese transplante de pulmones y aparte rehabilitación, sabia que si lo hacía la comisión sería muy buena y todo sería para papá. Sentía cuatro pares de ojos en mí, pero los ignore, cuando por fin se dio por terminada la reunión salí como alma que lleva el diablo, y asi me sentia porque para mi, Edward Cullen, era el mismisimo demonio. Los chicos apesar de su preocupación, me dejaron estar sola cuando fui a mi despacho, lo cual agradecí infinitamente, al entrar me force a no derramar ninguna lagrima, no mientras el estuviera cerca, no por él, años atrás cuando nació Nessie, me lo prometí a mi misma nunca más derramar una lagrima por su culpa. Camine hacia mi escritorio y tomé una fotografía de su último cumpleaños en la que estamos ella y yo abrazadas en su cama, sonrientes. Escuche un pequeño golpe en la puerta y decidi volver a poner la fotografía en su lugar, acomode mi ropa antes de con un un suave "pase" entró quien nunca creí que tendria la desfachates de hacerlo.

¿Qué se le ofrece señor Cullen?- Pregunté con fingida amabilidad.

Bella, yo puedo explicártelo.- Trato de acercarse, a lo que con unos pasos para atrás respondí.

¿No se de que me esta hablando señor? - Negué.

Maldita ser Bella, deja de hablarme así.- Dijo ofruscado.

Le pido de la manera más respetuosa, que nuestra relación sea cien por ciento profesional, eviteme la pena de que tenga que ser más pesado esto.- Exigí.

Te busque, lo juro, todo fue tan rapido que no me pude despedir de tí, no he dejado de amar...-Fue interrumpido por Dimitri que en ese momento llegó a la oficina.

Cariño, ¿todo está bien?- Me preguntó acercandose y abrazarme por lo hombros.

Estoy bien, Dim. Él señor Cullen ya se iba, oh perdón no los presente. Dimitri, él es Edward Cullen, uno de los hijos de Carlisle, señor Cullen, él es Dimitri Volturi, uno de los mejores arquitectos que tiene Corporación Bane.- Ambos se saludaron, con rudeza.

Señorita Swan, luego tenemos que terminar esta charla.- Demandó el cobrizo, viendo directamente a Dimitri.

Claro que sí, señor. Al fin y al cabo necesito hablar con su padre, para ultimar detalles.- Dije claramente- Qué tenga un buen día.

Cuando se fue caí directamente mi silla, suspirando. Mientras Dimitri masajeaba mis hombros, estuvimos varios minutos sin hablar, lo cual agradecí, necesitaba pensar, cuando por fin me tranquilice.

Gracias por llegar Dimitri, estoy segura de que si hubiera venido Garret o peor aún Jake lo hubiera golpeado.- Agradeci.

¿Crees que yo no tuve ganas cuando me entere? Da gracias a mi control.- Besó mi coronilla.

Ya me quiero ir, necesito ver a Reneesme.- Suspire pesadamente mientras me levantaba- Tendré apagado mi celular, se lo pometi a mi hija, la llevare al museo y luego a comer, al parque, al ver una pelicula al cine y por un helado, en la noche vayan a cenar a mi casa, avisale a los chicos, te veo a las ocho, me despedí, tomando mi cartera y sali de mi oficina en busca de mi hija.

Maneje varios kilómetros hasta que llegue a casa de Irina, me baje de mi auto, y corri hasta la puerta, toque dos veces cuando me abrio una rubia de ojos color miel.

¿Como estas? - Pregunto abrazandome.

Estoy bien, pero estaré mejor si veo a mi niña.- Termine de decir eso cuando un puntito azul corrio a mis brazos gritando, _"mami, mami, mami, volviste"._ La cargue en mis brazos mientras que Irina hacia lo mismo con Danielle su hija, quien era identica a ella, excepto por sus ojos que eran azules.

Acomode a Nessie en el asiento trasero en su sillita especial, para luego despedirme de ambas rubias, pidiendoles que fueran a cenar en la noche, lo cual aceptaron gustosas.

Al llegar al museo acomode su largo, ondulado y cobrizo cabello, al igual que su lindo vestido. Recorrimos todo el museo por insistencia de ella, quien cada de podía pedia venir al museo de Arte de Chicago, después de casi dos horas recorriendolo, fuimos a un parque cercano donde la vi jugar y sonreír, y al hacerlo jure que nunca dejaría que fuera triste, ni un segundo y si con eso significaba que conociera a su padre, lo haria, _Solo por ella._


	2. Reencuentro

_Disclaimer: Estos fantásticos personajes le pertenecen a la única e inigualable Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a la invención de sueños e imágenes que luego se convertirán en historias que presentare luego para ustedes._

_Muchísimas gracias a todas las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, enviar un mensajito, darle following o ponerla en favoritos& si mas aquí está el primer capítulo, deseo que sea de su agrado._

_¡Acepto críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas y lo que gusten!_

_«El verdadero significado del pasado es que sólo sirve para dos cosas: Recordarnos nuestros errores, y para tratar de solucionarnos» Aria Villaseñor_

_"Alice te voy a matar" _pensé al verla invitarlo por un helado, para reivindir el daño, bien me explicare mejor.

FLASHBACK

Alice el _"el pequeño duende con baterias duracell"_ como le llamaba Jake me había jalado después de clases al centro comercial, me estaba muerta de hambre y me ardian los pies, mientras que Alice se encontraba sin nada.

— Deja de quejarte, Bella esto no lo hacemos a diario. — Me regaño por vigesima vez, después de que me quejara.

— Alice, la última y ya, escogela bien por que luego iremos a comer, es mi última palabra. — Dije con rotundidad.

Mi castaña amiga se encontraba pensando cuando sin más me jalo a una tienda de ropa interior, pero no solo eso era donde vendian la ropa más sexy y diminuta de todo el centro comercial, al entrar abri mis ojos inmensamente al ver la mercancia, Alice me aventó un conjunto de lo más atrevido, constaba de un brassier rojo con encaje negro al igual que el diminuto tanga que sin haber necesidad de imaginartelo sabia que me que no me taparia nada, y lo peor fue que lo hice, me lo imagine me sentia tan avergonzada que sin importarme nada solte la prenda y sali rapidamente; luego todo paso tan rápido que apenas fui consciente de lo que paso. Sentí el duro y trabajado abdomen de alguíen debajo de mi pecho, recé por que fuera solo mi imaginación, trate de tranquilizarme antes de abrir los ojos _¡Demonios había caido sobre alguíen! _ Y ese alguíen me sostenia de la cintura protegiendome del golpe. La cabeza me daba vueltas y volvi a cerrar los ojos, para no vomitar cuando el chico susurró en mi oido un _" ¿te encuentras bien, te lastime?" _fue ahí por fin fui consiente de lo ocurrido, con las mejillas a punto de reventar por la vergüenza, me trate de levantar pero no podía me dolia el tobillo y salte un jadeo lastimoso al sentirlo, el chico al parecer se dio cuenta y con un agil movimiento nos movio invirtiendo las posiciones, ahora quedando el sobre mi, permitiendome así poder verlo era alto, musculoso pero delgado, su rostro me hipnotizo era de pomulos levantados, sus labios delgados pero carnosos y rosas; su mandibula recta, y nariz respingingona, sus bellos y magnificos ojos verde esmeralda y por último su cabello era una combinación exquisita entre el castaño y el color caramelo, me sonrojé aun mas al ver que no era la única que veia tan atentamente al otro, sino que el hacia lo mismo conmigo. Me reprimi de bufar cuando alguíen carraspeo sacandonos de nuestra burbuja, pero también gracias a eso el se levantó alejandose de mi, haciendome sentir que me faltaba una parte de mi y negué ante el pensamiento tan absurdo, el me ofrecio sus manos para ayudarme a levantar a lo que acepte abochornada, y más al ver la cara de Al, sabia que tenia mucho que explicarle.

—Yo...lo siento mucho, no era mi intención — mascullé — perdón.

Él luego de mirarme respondio con una perfecta sonrisa dejándome casi aliento.

— Tranquila no pasa nada, ¿Te duele el tobillo mucho? ¿Puedes apoyarlo? — Preguntó con preocupación bañando en la voz.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ah? si, si estoy bien gracias. — Respondí de forma patetica.

— Vaya amigo te luciste, gracias por salvar a Bella de un horrible morete, Soy Alice y ella es Bella, mi amiga. — Alice, llego presentandonos.

— Edward... Masen, mucho gusto. — Contesto.

— Bien, ya que Bella se encuentra en un shock post- traumaumatico y tiro tu helado antes de derrivarte como si estuvieran jugando a los bolos, ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado? Nosotras invitamos. ¿Qué te parece? — Cuestionó Alice.

— No hay problema en verdad, fue un accidente a cualquiera le pasa— Respondio con su voz aterciopelada.

Escuche a mi amiga murmurar un _"No con tanto frecuencia cómo a Bella"_, si mis ojos hubiesen sido dagas ya estaria muerta, me apene al darme cuenta del helado derretido en el suelo de fresas.

— Yo insisto, no es ninguna molestia, al contrario. — Replique con confianza.

— Siendo así, yo invitó. — Aceptó con una sonrisa preciosa.

Cuando llegamos a la heladeria se comporto como un verdadero caballero, nos ayudo a sentarnos, fue por nuestros helados, era muy divertido e interesante; estuvimos alrededor de dos horas juntos hasta que nos sorprendimos por la hora, eran las diez de la noche, nos despedimos con un poco de resistencia.

— Entonces Ed—Alice desde el principio le llamo así y el le decia Al, mientras a mi Bella y yo Edward— Ya que estaras aquí alrededor de un mes, ¿Te gustaria ir con nosotras a una fiesta? puedes llevar amigos si gustas—Invitó Alice.

— No conozco a nadie, aparte de ustedes. — Respondio.

— Que bien. Aplaudió Alice— No porque no tengas amigos, sino porque nos tienes a Bella y a mí, para acompañarte, si te animas ten, no te arrepentiras— Le entrego un papel.

— Adiós Edward. — Nos despedimos en el estacionamiento.

A lo que él respondió igual, Nunca antes había estado así de cerca de un chico como el, de atractivo, y ahora tendre una cita con él. Toque con mis dedos el lugar donde el me habia agarrado al caer y todavia sentía las piernas como gelatina y el calor que se desprendia de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

— ¿Qué le escribiste en el papel, Al? — Interroge.

— La dirección de la fiesta y...tu telefono no es genial. —Preguntó. — No te arrepentiras de esto nunca, Bells, lo puddo apostar.

Eso también pensé yo, hasta cuando se termino el mes, y con ello mis ilusiones.

Me desperté bañada de sudor, y temblando, mis ojos estaba llorosos y rindiendome a las emociones comence a llorar amargamente, iluminada solamente de la luz de la luna, Marcaban las cuatro de la mañana y aún no podia dormir, las primeras dos horas habia cambiado de posión, pero al no obtener resultado, pense que seria mejor leer algo, pero esta actividad no me atrapaba como normalmente lo haria, me sente en la cama y me destape, decidi levantarme, ya no podia pasar más tiempo sin hacer nada, sali de la habitación con apesar un ligero camisón rosa con una bata a juego, a través de los enormes ventanales de mi apartameto entró un relámpago resonó e iluminó el interior brevemente. La casa estaba completamente desierta, me camine rumbo a una puerta que se encontraba frente a mi, la abri con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, me adentro y sonreí al ver una gran cama blanca al igual que todos los muebles que se encontraban alrededor de la habitación pintada de rosa pastel con flores amarillas en la cual descansaba una niña cobriza de apenas cinco años de edad, al parecer se dio cuenta de mi presencia pues abrio sus pequeños ojos color marrón tan identicos a los mios, al verme movio sus bracitos para que la alzara, lo cual hice con gusto, me sente en la mecedora, que habia al lado de la cama y abrí una pequeña caja de musica, no paso mucho tiempo para que se volviera a dormir, lo recoste de nuevo y bese su frente y me encamine hasta la puerta donde con un simple _"Descanza mi amor" _me despedí, me dirigi a la sala y me tire en el sofá donde por fin volvi a comenzar a llorar amargamente. Tenia razón Rilley con lo que me habia dicho, que le diria a Nessie cuando me preguntara por su padre, no le podia decir que me habia entregado a un hombre al que no conocia porque el me juraba amor eterno y al finalizar el plazo que estaria allí habia desaparecido, mordi mi labio para retener los gemidos que amenazaban con salir, no me di cuenta que desde la oscuridad del pasillo unos ojos oscuros me veian, hasta que escuche crujir el piso por el peso, no me asuste pues sabia de quien se trataba.

Sue no era mi intensión despertarte.- Susurré al verla acomodarse a mi lado.

Bella cariño tranquilizate, Nessie no te juzgara nunca, ella te ama- Aseguro acomodando un rebelde mechon que se habia puesto en mi rostro palido.

Es que... Tengo tanto miedo a que cuando se entere me rechace.- Acepté avergonzada.

Lo entenderá, son cosas que pasan sin que las pidamos, anda te preparo un té debes estar muerta de nervios para no poder dormir, si no te conociera crerias que no tienes genes Swan. — Comentó riendo mientras entraba a la cocina, me levante siguiendola.

Sue, ¿Se enteraron de lo que ocurrió hoy? — Pregunte con nerviosismo, jugando con el dobladillo de mi camisón.

Te refieres a que trabajaras para Edward, si cariño, tu padre es preocupado pero confía ciegamente en que haras lo correcto y yo también pienso lo mismo. — Contesto acercándose a mi hasta incarse frente a mi. — ¿Pero tú confias en ti? — Indago.

No… no lo se, estaba tan tranquila, pensé que nunca volveria a verlo, el tuvo la culpa de todo esto, me arrepiento tanto de haber caído como una tonta, lo único que le agradezco es que gracias a el, tengo a Renesmee. — Suspire bajando la mirada. — Volvi a soñar con él, soñé el dia que nos conocimos. Tengo miedo, miedo a que me quite a mi hija, miedo a que ella me odie y lo prefiera a el, el es rico, millonario, y no puedo contra eso, y se que tiene derechos sobre ella. — Murmure.

Es normal que lo sigas amando, no lo has olvidado, en realidad siempre dude que quisieras olvidarlo, hija. — Admitio levantándose y llenar las tazas con agua para el te, y entregándome una.

A ti no me puedo mentir Sue, eres como una madre para mí, papá hizo una buena elección contigo, creo que se dio cuenta de que eras la indicada cuando le regalas el recetario para cocinar pescado. — Reimos ambas— Sí lo sigo amando, pero asi como lo amo lo puedo odiar, él nunca se enterara de que tuvimos una hija, hoy tendre que ir a la casa de los Cullen para hablar con ellos y exponer mi proyecto, entre más rápido termine mas rápido se iran de mi vida. Aunque he de admitir que no se como se enteraron de mí, él estaba igual de sorprendido que yo. — Pense en voz alta.

Tal vez es el destino, y ¿Por qué no te pones ese lindo vestido azul que te regalo Alice en tu cumpleaños pasado? Me refiero a que vea lo que se perdio — Se excuso al ver su rostro de confusión.

Edward POV.-

Caminaba por toda la habitación, me sentía como león enjaulado, se que le había pedido a Jasper toda la información sobre Bella, pero sabia que no me había dicho todo a pesar de nuestros años de amistad sabia que había sido un idiota al haberme ido sin decirle nada, sabia que me lo tenia merecido, pero verla visto ayer eso nunca me lo esperaba y menor haberla visto en los brazos de ese idiota, de ver como ella se sentía tranquila, amada y protegida como hace años se sintió conmigo, me lleno de furia el pensar que tal vez ella ya me había olvidado y no la culpaba yo la había engañado, y sabia que si aun no me odiaba lo haría en cuanto se enterara que cuando la conoci estaba no solo comprometido, sino que también esperaba a Romina, mi hija.

Pero tenia que hacer algo para que me perdonara, suspire mientras me volvia a sentar recordando aquella veces donde ella se deshacía en mis brazos a causa de mis caricias, de los caminos con besos a través de su cuerpo, vi que en mi mesita de noche había una botella de Wiskey, me movi para poder tomarla entre mis manos y he hice una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa al ver el contenido e imaginarlo pasando por mi garganta quemando todo a su paso, no sabia cuantos tragos llevaba cuando unos pequeños pasitos interrumpieron mi cometido, aleje con repulsión la bebida, y me limpie con sus manos la boca, maldiciendo porque me nuevo había bebido, sabia que no era ningún alcoholico pero me daba rabia pensar que con ello podía olvidar la miserable vida que tenia, Tanya y yo eramos la pareja perfecta según las otras personas, eramos guapos, inteligentes con un brillante futuro por delante, ricos, y bueno ambos no la pasábamos bien juntos, y así hasta que su padre nos encontró en la cama, recuerdo que me había amenazado para que me casara con ella, por haberle quitado la inocencia a su hija, no me haga reir pensé en ese momento mientras tomaba mi ropa, y salía de esa habitación, y luego de aquella ''charla'' que habíamos tenido el señor Layevska, había decidido alejarme de ellos, con la promesa de casarme al termino de un mes y medio, y asi había sido, lo había hecho me había casado con Tanya, quien después de haber dado a luz a Romina, al mes había desaparecido dejando una simple nota, ella nunca había accedido a ser madre, en realidad ella ni quisiera le había dado pecho a la niña, había contratado a tres muchachas para que se ocuparan de ella, y un día que yo volvia del pediatra junto con Romina, Chelsea me había entregado la nota de Tanya, en donde se despedida dejándome solo con mi hija.

_Edward,_

_Perdoname yo no estaba preparada para ser madre,_

_Se que me debes odiar, y debes estar pensando en _

_Lo mala madre que soy, pero ella se merece lo mejor_

_No me busques, no pienso volver aunque me _

_Encuentres, ya lo he decidido, perdóname por favor_

_Con cariño, Tanya._

Sonreí al ver a mi pequeña rubia rojiza de ojos verdes, asomarse con cuidado a través de la puerta que se encontraba entreabierta de mi habitación, y sigilosamente entrar para luego correr a derribarme en la cama.

¿Ya no estas triste papi? — Preguntó mi pequeña— Ten a Nala cuando me siento triste ella me ayuda para que se me quite.- Me entrego a su pequeño leona de peluche.

Pero cariño si nunca sueltas a Nala, y ¿planeas dármela? —

Si con eso ya no estas triste sí, ayer estabas muy triste, dice mi tio Emmett que es porque te hace falta una novia, ¿Quieres que te compre una, cuando vaya de compras con la abuela? — Cuestiono emocionada, dando pequeño brinquitos.

¿Y tu de donde sacas que puedes comprar una novia, ah? — Pregunte después de que pude dejar de reirme por su inocencia a lo que se puso roja del coraje y humillación.

De la tienda de novias, dah, hay una tienda grandota en donde compras todo para las novias. — Dijo con suficiencia.

Ro, te estas confundiendo en esas tiendas, no venden novias, venden cosas para novias, las mujeres que se quieren casar. — Explique con paciencia.

Que bien. — Grito— Si voy ahí, va a ver muchas mujeres que se quieran casar contigo y ser mi mami.- Grito emocionada.

Romina, tu ya tienes una mamá, no necesitas otra. — Dije con dolor maldiciendo al ver su pequeño rostro, irse llenando de lagrimas

Pero ella no me quiso, por eso se fue papá, yo escuche cuando le decias a tio Emmett, que no podias entender como mamá se fue dejándote solo conmigo— Bramo. — Ojala y mi mami si me hubiera amado y se hubiera quedado— Salio corriendo de la habitación llorando.

Romina, espera hija— Grite siguiéndola, al llegar a su habitación no hice silencio para no asustarla, pero me sorprendi de ver que de bajo de su casa saco una cajita de música que le regale en su cumpleaños y de esta una fotografía vieja, pero la fotografía no era de Tanya, su madre como ella creí por los pequeños susurros que soltaba sino de Bella, por eso no la había vuelto, crei que la había perdido, pero no era asi Romina la tenia creyendo que ella era su madre.

Hija, ¿Como conseguirte esa fotografía? ¿Quién te la dio?— Pregunte con la voz en un hilo.

Yo...la encontre entre tus cosas— Admitio avergonzada.

Romina, ¿Sabes quien es ella? — Inquirí sentandome a su lado.

Mi mamá— Respondió con seguridad.

No, cariño ella no es tu madre. — Dije observando la fotografia donde me encontraba detras de ella abrazandola por la cintura y besando su hermoso cuello.

¿Si ella no es mamá porque la estabas besando? ¿Con ella engañabas a mi mamá? — Reclamó.

No hija, yo...no engañaba a tu mamá. — Mentí.

¿Me puedo quedar la foto, papi?

Pero si ella no es tu mamá, no quieres una de tu mama

No quiero creer que ella es mi mami. La quiero conocer papi, porque no la buscas y te casas con ella, luego yo le pido que si quiere ser mi mamá, ella se ve buena, tal vez... Ella si quiera quererme. ¿Por que no la llamas y le preguntas si quiere, que dices?

No es tan fácil, querida, no es tan fácil.


	3. ¿Quíen es Will?

_**Disclaimer:**__**Estos fantásticos personajes le pertenecer a la única e inigualable Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los útilizo para dar rienda suelta a la invensión de historias, sueños e imágenes que se presentan en mi mente para luego presentarlas antes ustedes.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, enviar un mensajito, darle following o ponerla en favoritos & sin más aquí esta el primer capitulo, deseo que sea de su agrado.**_

_**¡Acepto críticas, comentarios, preguntas y lo que guste!**_

_Las heridas que no se ven son las más profundas_

_**» William Shakespeare «**_

Suspire profundamente antes de tocar el timbre de la mansión de los Cullen, Alice me había enviado la dirección diciendome que era ahí donde querian hablar, me arregle disimuladamente mi vestido azúl, preguntandome si en verdad habia sido buena idea haberle hecho caso a Sue acerca del vestido no queria que el idiota de Cullen creyera que me arregle para él, aunque inconscientemente así era.

Se abrió la puerta de la mansión y una atractiva pelirroja de ojos oscuro y cuerpo de modelo, me sonrio dulcemente y no pude evitar preguntarme sí ella sería algo de Edward, porque era obvio que no era del servicio. Despeje mi mente golpeandome mentalmente por pensar aquello.

Pase por favor, Edward bajara en un segundo, se encuentra con la joven Romina. — Explicó llevándome al despacho.

¿Joven Romina?—¿Quién demonios será ella su esposa, su novia o incluso...

La señorita Romina es la...—Fue interrumpida por la abrupta llegada de Cullen quién se encontraba pálido.

Señorita Swan.— Me dio su mano, la cual por educación tomé y al hacerlo supe que todavía sentía ese cosquilleo en donde el tocaba de mi piel, la aleje de él, como sí su tacto quemase, él no dijo nada al respecto.

Crei que estarían aquí sus padres, me refiero para hablar del Proyecto.

Ellos llegaran el cualquier momento, fueron por Rose, mi cuñada.—Explicó.

Sí no le importa, Señor Cullen. Quisiera comenzar, traje los planos y los permisos, para que los estudien.— Pedí con incomodidad, pues no me gustaba tener está cercanía con él.

Estuvimos revisando todo en silencio, Sentia su penetrante mirada verde puesta en mi, nunca me atreví de retarle a que la quitara, fue hasta cuando se me quedo viendo fijamente, levanté mi rostro dispuesta a reclamar cuando la puerta se abrió y decidi levantarme rapidamente.

Osito, estoy bien, ya te dije que no estoy cansada.—Se escucharon voces y pasos desde la entrada cosa que agradeci.

Oh, Señorita Swan, bienvenida—Saludó el patriarca de los Cullen.— Lamento mucho no haber estado aquí cuando usted llegó, sólo que fuimos a recoger a mi nuera.—Se excuso.

Rosalie Cullen.— Se presento una sonriente chica rubia escultural que parecia modelo, que todas las mujeres que vivían aquí eran así de atractivas, pensé.— Soy una gran admiradora de su trabajo, estuve en la exposición que hicieron en el museo donde quedo ganadora del Proyecto.

Fue usted quién hablo de mi—Deduje tratando de recordarla aquel día.

Así es, al ver su trabajo supe que era la indicada.— Admitió.

Bien, porque no comenzamos a revisar todo eso.— Propuso Esme Cullen.

Nos llevó poco más de dos horas terminar todo aquello, me sentia agotada mentalmente, nunca había sido muy quieta y al parecer Emmett Cullen tampoco porque en todo ese tiempo se había levantado, sentado e incluso caminado con los papeles en mano, todos estamos en silencio el cual sólo era roto para hacer alguna acotación. La rubia sólo había estado un rato con nosotros para luego irse alegando querer descanzar a lo que su marido comenzó a acosarle preguntandole sí se Sentia mal, a lo que deduje que estaba embarazada.

Estos son todos los permisos, Dimitri Volturi se encargó personalmente de revisarlos, me pidio que se los entregara.— Dije entregandoles a cada uno una carpeta negra.

¿Y en realidad es eficiente y profesional Vulturi? — Preguntó el ojiverde al ojear el contenido de la carpeta.

Sí, es eficiente y profesional. Es uno de los mejores— Respondí con el seño fruncido.

Edward— Lo regaño su madre molesta.

Sólo quería comprobarlo— Se excuso con simplicidad.

Sería bueno señor que los revisará usted.— Respondí con la mandibula apretada, pero quién se crei Cullen para hablar así de Dimitri.

Le ruego que perdone a mi hijo, no se que le ocurre.— Se disculpo la hermosa mujer.— Confiamos en su criterio.

No se preocupe, señora.— Le reste importancia.

Oh, querida dime Esme, con eso de señora me siento vieja.— Rió, mientras que su marido y Emmett sentían.

Está bien, Esme. Yo prefiero ser llamada Bella.— Pedí.

Bella te gustaría quedarte a comer con nosotros— Invitó Carlisle.

Será para otra ocasión, me esperan en casa.— Decline.

No te preocupes, la familia es primero, será para la próxima.— Contestó la mujer.

Sin pensarlo observe el rostro de Cullen que al escuchar esto su rostro se ensombrecio.

Edward POV.—

Esme y Carlisle fueron a despedirla mientras que Emmett y yo nos quedamos en el despacho, ignore a Emmett hasta que escuche que la puerta se cerraba me hundi en la silla detras del escritorio hasta que escuche un fuerte carraspeo provinente de mi hermano.

¿Qué demonios te traes con Bella? — Preguntó con fuerza.

¿De qué demonios me estás hablando? — Contraataque.

Ahora me vas a decir que no la has estado mirando y por ello duraste más de lo normal revisando los papeles. Crees que no te vi ayer en la junta cuando entró. Y que después de que ella salió tú la seguiste, Edward ¿Quién es ella?— Exigió saber.

Ella es la chica de Forks— Respondí avergonzado.

¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Por eso le pediste a Jasper que buscara toda la información sobre ella?— Enmudeci al escucharlo decir eso, como sabía el todo aquello.

¿Tú como sabes todo eso? — Exigi levantandome.

Sólo te lo diré una vez Edward, Alejate de ella, la utilizaste, que no habias aprendido la lección cuando te enredaste con Tanya y la dejaste embarazada, para luego irte a "pensar" y para al conocerla decidiste enamorarla, todo porque no querías madurar— Gritó Emmett furioso, mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente a mi.

¡Cuando yo conocí a Bella, yo no tenía idea de que Tanya estaba esperando una hija mia!— Estalle.

Pero sí estas comprometido, Edward, y preferiste mentirle a Bella, para luego dejarla… derrumbada— Dijo eufórico.

Tenía que hacerlo, yo en verdad me enamoré de Bella— Brame.

Sí en verdad la hubieras amado le habrías dicho la verdad acerca de quién eras y porque estas en realidad ahí.

Yo la deje en cuanto me entere que Tanya estaba embarazada, quise ser responsable por primera vez en mi vida, por dios iba a tener una hija.- Dije en apenas un Susurro.

Tienes razón Edward, ibas a tener una hija.- Respondió saliendo.

Emmett POV.-

Salí del despacho hecho una furia, no sabía ni que pensar estaba furioso con Edward, si no lo quisiera como a un hermano lo hubiera golpeado. Respire profundamente saliendo al jardín me senté en una pequeña banca solitaria, quería pensar antes de acercarme a Rosalie no quería preocuparla con todo esto, pero como siempre fue demasiado tarde cuando sentí sus femeninos brazos abrazarme por la espalda, y besando mi hombro, para luego recargar su cabeza en el, con mis brazos la tome delicadamente hasta sentarla en mis rodillas y aferrar su cuerpo al mío, me lleno de profunda paz tenerla así.

Amor, ya no estés así.- Susurro en mi cuello.

Rose, es que veo que se está destruyendo mi hermano su vida, todo por ser un cobarde, tú crees que no veo que a veces cuando él cree que todos están dormidos, se pone la golpear la pared, o que toma hasta casi perder la conciencia.- Respondí acariciando su plano vientre, donde ella tomo mis manos con las suyas y las paseo por todo este.

¿Cuándo le piensas decir la verdad? ¿Cuándo le vas a decir que tú le pediste a Jasper que no le dijera que Bella tuvo una hija suya? – Pregunto con dulzura.

No lo sé, osita. Eso es algo que a Bella le corresponde decirlo, si hubiera querido que se enterara se lo hubiera dicho ayer o ahora.- Pensé.

Tenias razón se ve que es una chica muy noble Bella.- Admitió mi esposa.

Amor, puedes acompañarme, quiero hablar con Bella, necesito decirle que se la verdad.- Pedí.

Claro que si amor, pero te importaría después que coma y duerma un poco, me dejo agotada Romina.- Argumento con dulzura a lo que acepte gustoso.

Bella POV.-

Escuche el timbre sonar mientras estaba en la cocina terminando el postre para la comida de hoy, vi a mamá y Sue hacer el plato fuerte, mientras que Jane e Irina hacían la ensalada y Alice y Kate y se encargaban de hacer la pasta, mientras Dimitri, Alec, Garret, Jacob jugaban póker en la cochera.

Renesmee Carlie Swan, no bajes corriendo las escaleras te puedes caer y lastimar.- La regañe saliendo de la cocina, quitándome el mandil.

Pero mami, no me pasa na…-La vi poner la misma cara que Alice hacia de pequeñas para que no la regañaran.

Nada de pero mami, Nessie te puedes caer.- Corte con rotundidad.- ¿Mejor porque no sacas a tus abuelos de esa pelea absurda de deportes y les dicen que jueguen contigo? – La anime.

Está bien mami, ¡Abuelo Charlie, Abuelo Phil! ¿Quieren jugar a la pelota con Danny y conmigo?- Reí al ver la cara de ambos de estar roja a causa del coraje a una parecida a un lindo conejito de felpa al ver a Nessie, para luego salir detrás de las niñas rumbo al patio.

Camine hasta la puerta para ver quién era, me sorprendí al no ver a nadie cuando la abrí, decidí salir para investigar, me abrace a al ver el aire helado pegar en mis brazos desnudos sonreí al ver en uno de los escalones una pequeña cajita de terciopelo blanco en forma de corazón y en el medio decía mi nombre, con un poco de miedo, me acerque a ella y la tome con el corazón hecho un puño, ¿era lo que yo creía que era? Sin percatarme de que una sombra estaba detrás de mí, abrí la caja y al hacerlo no puede evitar soltar un jadeo era simplemente hermoso.

¿Qué dices mi amor, lo aceptas?- Susurró una seductora voz en mi cuello.

Volteé rápidamente buscando la fuente de esa voz y al encontrarla corrí hacia él y lo bese de lleno en los labios, mientras en el me apretaba a su fuerte pecho riendo.

Volviste, Will.- Susurre en sus labios antes de besarlo con todo el pasión y el amor me que eran posible.

_No me maten por dejarlo hasta allí, ¿Qué le dira Emmett a Bella? ¿Cómo raccionara Bella? ¿Quién en Will? ¿Qué le regalo a Bella? ¿Bella lo aceptara? Y ¿Edward que hara para cumplir el sueño de su hija Romina? Todo eso y más el domingo lo publicare, ¿Qué les pareció? Comenten que desean que pase con Edward y Bella, desde el próximo capitulo habrá mas amor entre nuestras parejitas._


	4. William Wright

_**Disclaimer: Estos fantásticos personajes le pertenecen a la única e inigualable Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a la invención de sueños e imágenes que luego se convertirán en historias que presentare luego para ustedes.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a todas las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, enviar un mensajito, darle following o ponerla en favoritos& si mas aquí está el capítulo, deseo que sea de su agrado.**_

_**¡Acepto críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas y lo que gusten!**_

* * *

_«__" Los humanos son vulnerables - Continuó Patch - porque son capaces de ser heridos."__ »__ Patch ''Jev'' Cipriano - ''Hush Hush ''Becca Fitzpatrick_

_- Volviste, Will.- Susurre en sus labios antes de besarlo con toda la pasión y el amor me que eran posible._

- Amor, ¿Porque no me avisaste que llegabas hoy? Hubiera ido recogerte.- Murmure en su cuello, y al hacerlo volvi a sentirme tranquila, en casa.

- ¡Papá!- Ambas sonreimos soltandonos para que pudiera abrazarla al vuelo. Quién sin importarle nada lo abrazo fuertemente mientras lo besaba en las mejillas. Vi a Will susurrarle algo a Nessie quién sonrio de forma preciosa.

- ¿Mami no vas a aceptar el regalo de papi? - Preguntó mi pequeña para luego voltearse hacia "Su padre" y reclamarle- ¿Sólo a mi mami le trajiste Regalos?

- ¿Tú crees que a mi princesa no le voy a traer nada, sí es tan importante para mi? - Cuestionó ofendido, para luego sonreír de forma picara, te daré tú primer regalo después de cenar, primero hay que ver sí le gusto a tú madre el regalo, ¿Que dices, amor? ¿te gusto? - Preguntó nervioso. Sacandome de mis pensamientos era Simplemente bellísimo. A lo que sólo pude asentir por la emoción. Will se acerco a mi, quitandomelo con suavidad para luego quitar mi cabello de mi blanco cuello en donde depósito un casto beso, que en realidad parecia más una caricia, haciendome poner la piel chinita, para finalmente poner el lindo guardapelo de oro blanco en forma de corazón.

- Abrelo.- Pidio, cuando por fin pude hacerlo gracias a mis temblorosas manos lo abrí, y al lograrlo un papelito de papel cayó al pasto dejando ver la fotografía que había colocado mi novio, en la cual estabamos nosotros abrazados con Nessie en medio y en la otra fue cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Me sonrio señalando el papel y al hacerlo Enmudeci, dentro de el con letra perfecta está una sola oración _«Isabella Swan ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?»_ lo vi con los ojos como platos cuando se inco ante una sonriente y emocionada Nessie y yo me sentía igual, mis lágrimas viajaban libres por mis mejillas.

- Bella, se que no es lo que tú esperaba de una proposición de matrimonio, te lo juro que lo pensé, hasta le pregunté a Alice aún con el temor de que te lo dijera, sabes que ella no puede guardar este tipo de secretos, en realidad creo que ya está buscando tú vestido de...- Lo silencie aventandome a sus brazos gritando como loca.

- Sí quiero, sí quiero, sí quiero.- Mientras decia esto lo besaba en el rostro, Will y Nessie no paraban de reir y después de besarlo suavemente escuche los aplausos y cilibidos de mi familia a quién había olvidado. Mi ahora prometido tomo mi mano e introdujo un bellísimo y intentos anillo de ojo blanco con una incautación de una gema azul, la cual me hacia recordar sus magníficos ojos.

- Cuñadito, por fin te atreviste- Se burlo Alice abrazandonos.

- Ah, Alice sí me encuentro bien, no mori en combate, sí tú también te ves bien creciste unos centímetros o, a claro traes tacones más altos.- Contraataco ganandose un golpe en el estómago por parte de mi mejor amiga, sabía que ellos se amaban a su modo pelearse era su forma de demostrarlo.

- Para que te preguntó algo que ya se, ¿mejor dime me trajiste esos dulces rusos que tanto amo? - Preguntó interesada.

- Crei que habíamos dejado atrás las preguntas obvias, no, no te traje nada.- Le dijo riéndose al ver el puchero de Alice, para luego sacar una gran bolsa y darsela. Alice lo abrazo agradeciéndole.

- Sabes Bells, podrá ser un bobo pero tiene sus encantos.- Rió Alice, para luego gruñir y maldecir al ver un auto pararse en la acera de enfrente al ver de quién se trataba camino rumbo a la pareja, sin importarme la seguí junto con Will.

- ¿Que demonios haces tú aquí? sabes que no eres bienvenido, Alejate de ella antes de que llamé a la policía por acoso- Gruño.

- Al, cuñadita tranquila sólo vine a dejar a mi novia.- Contestó el tipo retadoramente.

- Cayo será mejor que te vayas y te alejes de Cynthia ella aún es menor de edad y sí quiere Alice puedo denunciarte.- Contestó Will acercandose.

- Cynthia, Bree, chicas entren a casa.- Les anime, Cinthia tenía rastros de lágrimas en los ojos cosa que no pasó desapercida por todos.

- ¡Maldito imbécil, que le hiciste a mi hermana! - Gritó furiosa Al, acercandose a el y darle tremendo golpe, Cayo se abalanzo sobre ella, pero fue recibido por mi rubio prometido.

- No te atrevas a tratar de golpearla, no te acerques a mi familia, Turner, no sabes con quién te metes, ellas no estan solas no sólo me tienes a mi sino a todos nosotros para cuidarlas.- Devolví mi mirada, viendo a los chicos, quienes se veían furiosos, Cynthia y Bree estaban junto con Seth y Diego, a quienes poco les faltaba para volverse locos.

- ¿Eso es una amenaza Wright? - Preguntó burlón.

- Sí, es una amenaza.- Dijo Will, Cayo se subió a su carro y antes de arrancar gritó _"te busco luego, Cynthia"_

- Tranquila, cariño. No le hará nada a Cynthia, ella es inteligente lo que ocurre es que conocio un chico que te cae mal, por eso está con él, tú y yo sabemos que ella va terminar con Seth.- Ambas sonreimos viendo a la pareja.- No la regañes, trata de entenderla, fallecieron a quiénes creía sus padres, y después se entera que fueron adoptadas, es el cambio- La abrace por los hombros.

- Ya, basta aquí estamos para festejar no es así, gracias Will, has sido un sol, no sólo con Bella y mi ahijada, sino con todo en especial conmigo y mi hermana; eres a quién Bella se merece no como al idiota de Cullen.- Término alejandose.

- ¿Cullen? ¿Quién es Cullen? - Me cuestionó.

- Es... El papá de Nessie.

- ¿Volvió? - Preguntó sorprendido- ¿Que no era Masen? ¿Que no estas trabajando para los Cullen?

- Sí, ha vuelto... Al parecer en eso también me mintio, es hijo de Carlisle Cullen, para quién trabajo. Pero yo, sí no te lo dije antes fue porque queria hablarlo en persona, perd...- Me Interrumpió con un beso.

- Confío en tí, pero yo quiero preguntarte algo ¿Porque sí lo amas y lo acabas de encontrar...-

- Yo no lo encontre porque para encontrarlo significa que lo busque y no es así.- Corte.

- Tienes razón, pero ¿Aún lo amas, tal vez hay una oportunidad de regresar, porque aceptaste casarte conmigo? - Preguntó.

- Porque te amo, él es y será aunque me duela el padre de mi hija y sí, lo amo aún, pero también a tí, y quiero ser feliz contigo.- Terminé besando su mejilla.

- También te amo cariño.- Admitió abrazándome por la cintura.

Estaba completamente agotada, vi la hora que marcaba en el enorme reloj pasaba de media noche, me metí al baño cambiándome por un simple camisón para dormir, me senté en mi tocador y me comencé a desmaquillar, sonreí al sentir los varoniles brazos de mi prometido abrazarme por detrás, entre sus brazos me volteé para abrazarlo por el cuello mientras él me apretada a mi pecho, estaba a punto de besarlo, cuando una risita nos detuvo de nuestro cometido.

-¿Will entonces tu serás mi papá? – Pregunto Nessie, dejándome completamente petrificada.

-¿Qué has dicho, mi amor? – Le pregunte alejándome de Will, para agacharme a la altura de la niña, quien al verme se sonrojo.

- Sí, quiero saber si ya podre tener un papá.- Dijo con inocencia.

- Renesmee, cielo, tu ya tienes un papá, yo te amo como a una hija, pero yo no planeo robarme el lugar de tu papi, ¿Lo entiendes pequeña? – Pregunto con dulzura Will.

- Yo sé que tengo un papá, ¿Mi papá está junto con el papá de Danielle, mami? – Me interrogo mi pequeña.

- Hija, el papá de Danielle, está en el cielo.- Respondí.

- ¿Entonces donde esta mi papá?- Rebatió.

- Aun no lo entenderías cariño.- Negué con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Esta bien mami, ¿Entonces Will te voy a tener que llamar papá? – Insistió.

- Solo si tú quieres hacerlo, dulzura. ¿Ahora quieres dormir con nosotros? – Pregunte cargándola, al verla asentir feliz y recostarla en medio de nosotros, escuche como Will le contaba un cuento a Nessie, y como ambos sin querer se quedaron dormidos, yo en cambio dure más en hacerlo, seguía pensando en todo lo que había pasado ahora, deseando que todo esto solo fuera una etapa, y todo mejorara en un futuro.

* * *

Me levanté sin despertar a Nessie ni Will, sabía que ambos estaban cansados de ayer, sin hacer ruido me arreglé, tomé mis zapatillas cafés entre mis manos y salí de la habitación no sin antes besarlos, sabía que no tenía ir a trabajar hoy, pero necesitaba ir por unos papeles, al llegar a la oficina misteriosamente ya todos sabían de mi compromiso, duré casi media hora relatando como había sido, para que me dejaran llegar por fin a mi oficina donde estuve trabajando por casi tres horas, me sorprendí al ver la hora, apague mi computadora mientras tomaba varias carpetas, salí de mi oficina y me sorprendió ver que estaba desierta, sabía que eran casi las doce del medio día de un domingo, sin perder más tiempo fui al área de ascensores al subir a este cerré mis ojos tarareando una nana, no me percate de ninguna presenciando hasta que.

- Aún la recuerdas- Esa voz hizo que se detuviera mi corazón, sabía de quién era incluso antes de voltear- ¿Es verdad lo que dicen? - Preguntó en apenas un susurro, sí no lo hubiera visto creería que lo imagine, pero no era así, lo vi levantar su mano al aire para finalmente tomar mi mano. Lo único que pude hacer fue ver nuestras manos, sin quererlo aspire su aroma, el mismo que me estaba hipnotizando.

- ¿Qué cosa es lo que dicen? - Inquirí con suavidad sin dejar de ver ese verde, ese que me estaba alejando de la realidad.

- ¿Te casaras?- Cuestionó cortando poco a poco nuestra distancia.

Sólo logré asentir sin mucha convicción.

- Sí, me casare.- Acepté.

- Acaso tú sí pudiste olvidarme, porque yo único pude hacerlo.- Debatió. Y Sin darme mucho tiempo para reaccionar me apreso entre su cuerpo y la pared con suavidad para a continuación besarme como si no existiera un mañana, haciéndome sentir como aquella chica que dejó en Forks, perdida.


	5. Recuerdos

_**Disclaimer: Estos fantásticos personajes le pertenecen a la única e inigualable Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a la invención de sueños e imágenes que luego se convertirán en historias que presentare luego para ustedes.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a todas las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, enviar un mensajito, darle following o ponerla en favoritos& si mas aquí está el capítulo, deseo que sea de su agrado.**_

_**¡Acepto críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas y lo que gusten!**_

* * *

''_LAS PERSONAS CAMBIAN, EL PASADO NO'' – JEV ''PATCH'' CIPRIANO, HUSH HUSH; BECCA FITZPATRICK_

Sabía que esto estaba mal, pero trate de olvidar, porque Bella era alguien muy especial y no estaba dispuesto a perderla, _no a ella._

Sabía que tenía una obligación con Tanya, miles de veces trate de decirle la verdad a Bella, pero me arrepentía al besarla, al tocarla, al mirarla. Mire el calendario, y suspire lleno de frustración, hacia mí, quedaba una semana, para que el mes de Febrero terminará, y con él, los mejores momentos de su vida esos que estarían grabados siempre no sólo en su mente sino en su corazón, en su cuerpo, nada sería igual después de Bella. Sonrió al escuchar afuera un golpe sordo, y supo que ella, ya estaba ahí. Sin querer que esperará más corrió a su encuentro al abrir la puerta se quedó mudo de la impresión, la luz de la luna bañaba su hermoso rostro haciéndola parecer un _Ángel._

Ella al verlo corrió a su encuentro, besándolo como sí no hubiese mañana, mordiendo, succionado, llevándome a la perdición, haciéndome olvidar todo menos su presencia, porque en este momento es como yo siempre he querido estar sólo Bella y Edward. Sin más responsabilidades, sin más mentiras, sin más finales.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello, pasando sus manos por todo mi torso, mientras con sus piernas se abrazaba a mis caderas, mientras yo en cambio tenía una de ellas aferrada en su cintura y la otra detrás de su nuca.

- Te amo, Edward - Susurró en mis labios, la separe con suavidad, sonreí al ver su rostro sonrojado ante tal declaración, se veía completamente hermosa mordiendo su labio y sus ojos marrones brillando. Con cuidado la bajé al suelo, sin soltarla me acerqué a su oído.

- Yo también te amo Isabella- Ella me escruto, y sonrió mientras sin decir nada me abrazo enterrando su rostro en mi pecho.

Marcaba la media noche y aún no podía conciliar el sueño, menos sintiendo a Bella dormida entre mis brazos aferrada a mi torso desnudo, suspire pensando en que tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que hacerlo sí no quería perderla definitivamente, trace con dulzura su espalda desnuda mientras cantaba la nana que le compuse, hasta que escuche el suspiro que salió de sus labios.

- Edward...- Dijo con voz cansada, creí que se había despertado, pero me lleno de satisfacción y emoción saber que estaba soñando conmigo, la afiance a mi cuerpo mientras me quedaba dormido, con ese olor a fresias inundándome.

* * *

Había quedado de ver a Bella, en el prado donde había sido nuestro primer beso, sonreí recordándolo.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Manejaba en mi Volvo rumbo a mi departamento, por la lluvia no podía distinguir la carretera con claridad, me sorprendí de ver una camioneta varada al lado del camino, - Debió de haber dejado de funcionar- Pensé, estacione mi auto detrás de la camioneta debatiéndome si en realidad alguien necesitaría ayuda, parecía que no había nadie en esta, y cosa que no culpaba parecía más que nada a punto de venirse abajo, baje del auto pensando que me había vuelto loco, parecía un diluvio, no tarde ni diez segundo en estar completamente empapado, y eso que aun no llegaba a la camioneta, con las llaves golpe, me asusto escuchar el grito proveniente del interior, inmediatamente retrocedí, cayendo al lodo, la persona dentro de la camioneta se bajo y me ayudo a levantarme, al acostumbrarme a la oscuridad pude ver de quien se trataba de Bella, quien en este momento ya estaba casi en el suelo a causa de las carcajadas, la mire con el seño fruncido, tratando de entender que estaba ocurriendo, me sacudí en vano, pues ya no solo estaba mojado sino que ahora estaba completamente enlodado, y sin más que hacer me rendí comenzando a reírme con ella, estuvimos mucho tiempo riendo hasta que Bella se recompuso._

_¡Demonios Masen! Pensé que eras Freddy Krueger, porque te apareciste así, casi me matas del susto.- Comento riendo._

_Bien, Bella, siento contradecirte pero quien iba a matar del susto fuiste tú a mí, ¿Por qué gritaste así? – Interrogue._

_Es que, mi amigo Jake y yo, estuvimos viendo películas de miedo, y de regreso a casa se descompuso mi camioneta, y me tuve que quedar varada aquí porque mi celular no tiene carga, y no soy muy buena con ese tipo de películas y ahora estaba imaginando en mi mente, mil y un forma de cómo alguien vendría a matarme, y en eso llegaste tu, golpeando mi vidrio, ¿que querías que hiciera? – Admitió._

_Lo… Siento…- Pude decir después de contralar mi ataque de risa, y ver su rostro sonrojado._

_¿Y ya que no piensas matar a nadie en medio de la noche porque estás aquí? – Inquirió curiosa._

_Pues… busco a una chica para un ritual ¿Te apuntas? En realidad iba a mi casa cuando vi en tu camioneta y decidí ver si podía ayudar.- Respondí._

_Creo que es mejor que entremos a mi camioneta, estamos empapados.- Dijo apuntando nuestras ropas, fue ahí cuando vi la ligera blusa blanca que tenia empapada, haciendo que se le pegara a sus delicados pechos, trague saliva tratando de dejar de verla, si mi tía o mi… madre me vieran hacer eso, se molestarían, agradecí que el agua estuviera tan helada, así no tenia tanto riesgo de ponerme muy mal con esa imagen que se presentaba ante mí. Pero para mi mala suerte ella si se dio cuenta ¡Malditas hormonas! Pensé avergonzado, asentí lentamente alejando mi pecaminosa mirada verde de ella. _

_Comenzamos a platicar cosas de nuestras vidas, estuve a punto de contarle de la muerte de mis padres, y había sido adoptado por mis tíos, pero no quería que esa hermosa sonrisa se borraba de su rostro, me conto de la separación de sus padres, el tiempo se nos había pasado volando, había poca distancia entre nuestros cuerpos mojados, la lluvia no se había detenido al contrario ahora era una tormenta, pude observar que cada que había un rayo, Bella se sobresalto, con cuidado puse mi mano en su hombro no quería que se asustara._

_¿Estas bien, Bella? – Pregunte preocupado._

_Amm… si es solo que me ponen un poco nerviosa las tormentas, es decir se que vivo en un lugar que llueve casi siempre, y por mi está bien, pero, las tormentas y yo no nos llevamos bien._

_Tranquila estoy contigo.- Un poco temeroso moví mi mano de su hombro a mi brazo, al ver que no hizo nada, me atreví a abrazarla por los hombros y atraerla a mí con delicadeza, ella estaba tensa en mis brazos, estaba a punto de quitar mis manos de sus hombros cuando ella por fin reacciono y se aferro a mi brazo que se encontraba a la altura de su pecho, si tocarlo claro esta e inconscientemente lo acerco a ella, y al haber otro rayo se pego por completo en mi pecho, y si rostro se encontraba en la curvatura de mi cuerpo haciendo erizar mi piel al contacto de su aliente caliente, sabía que el contacto que ella buscaba en mi era completamente inocente._

_¿Estas mejor? – Cuestione despacio._

_Sí… Gracias por esto, Edward.- Contesto levantando su rostro para poder verme a los ojos, cuando el café y el verde se fusionaron, desee que eso fuera lo último que vieran mis ojos al dormirme, ninguno de los dos corto el contacto visual al contrario parecía que se había intensificado, la vi morderse con suavidad su labio inferior y sin poderlo evitar me vi, cortando la distancia de nuestros cuerpos haciendo con esto que nuestros labios se juntaran por fin con dulzura, creí que se separaría de mí y me odiaría pero me sorprendió gratamente que ella enterrara sus dedos en mi broncilineo cabello, nos tuvimos dejar de besarnos por la falta del aire, pero si separarnos, ella me sonrió sonrojada, se veía preciosa despeinada jadeando por obtener el preciado aire, abrí varias veces tratando de disculparme por mi arrebato pero, ¿En realidad tenía que disculparme por algo que en realidad no sentía? ¿Ella por algo me había correspondido al beso? O ¿había sido mi imaginación traicionándome de nuevo con ella? Al fin y al cabo era que te llevaba haciendo desde que la vi en la plaza, o en la fiesta, Salí de mis pensamiento al verla darme un pequeño beso, que en realidad parecía más una caricia, se veía temerosa, fue en ese momento en el cual lo entendí, ella también lo había disfrutado, sincronizados nos inclinamos al otro volviendo a juntar nuestros labios, pero ahora con desespero con pasión con desenfreno, tenía mis manos aferradas a su espalda, no quería cometer ninguna idiotez con ella, si hubiera sido cualquier otra chica de mi pasado no me hubiera importado, pero con ella era diferente, y me golpe mentalmente al ver la impotencia de saber que había encontrado por fin a esa chica y nunca podría ser mía completamente, porque yo no era completamente libre, la escuche gemir en mi boca al sentir como aumentaba la ferocidad del beso, pero no se quejo al contrario peleaba por llevar ella el control, su lengua era suave y tersa como su piel, la sentí comenzó a retorcerse entre mis brazos, y como sus manos no dejaban de jugar con mi cabello, cosa que nunca me gusto que alguien hiciera, pero como dije antes ella era diferente, despegue nuestros labios la vi a punto de comenzar a quejarse cosa que olvido al sentir mis suaves pero entregados besos en sus cuello, no quise evitar la tentación y mordí suavemente haciendo que ella soltara un gemido más alto que los anteriores, tartamudeaba mi nombre a causa de la emoción, ella se movió entre mis brazos sorprendiéndome al sentarse a horcadas de mi, por la impresión deje mi cometido cosa que ella utilizo en ventaja para besarme furiosamente en los labios, toda mi cabeza estaba en otro lugar, al igual que mi razón, y mi cordura. Me removí al sentir la presión en mis pantalones, no quería aprovecharme de ella, así que con cuidado rompí el beso, sus labios estaban completamente rojos e hinchados, y sus ojos negros como el carbón, si ella estaba así no me quería ni imaginar cómo estaba yo en este momento, la baje con delicadeza mientras besaba su coronilla, me veía asustada por lo que le sonreí tranquilizadoramente, mire mi reloj sobresaltándome de la hora que era, faltaban cinco minutos para las tres de la mañana._

_Bella, son las tres de la mañana, será mejor que te lleve a casa, tu padre debe estar muy preocupado por ti.- Explique._

_Demonios, Papa va a matarme, debe estar preocupadísimo.- Respondió mientras aceptaba mi mano para ayudarla a bajar de su camioneta, y le abría la puerta de mi Volvo, entre corriendo dándome cuenta que ya había dejado de llover, me pregunte desde a qué horas porque no nos habíamos dado cuenta. Entre al auto y puse la calefacción, y le pase una chaqueta que tenía en la parte de atrás, cosa que acepto gustosa, en todo el camino no solté su mano, solo para meter los cambios, pero para nada más. Diez minutos más llegamos, Bella tenía miedo, lo note en su mirada, solté su mano no sin antes depositar un beso en esta y abrí su puerta ayudándola a bajar._

_Gracias por todo, Edward.- Susurro, viendo fugazmente a su casa, donde todas las luces seguían prendidas, beso mis labios con rapidez, antes de tratar de soltarse de mi mano, a lo que me negué._

_No, te acompañare, tu padre debe estar muy preocupado.- Respondí entrelazando nuestros dedos para caminar a su casa, antes de poder golpear la puerta está ya estaba abierta dejando ver al jefe de policía, quien al ver a Bella suspiro audiblemente antes jalarla abrazándola y besando su cabello, agradeciendo a todos los santos porque había aparecido su pequeña con bien, sonreí al ver que Bella me había dicho que su padre no era muy expresivo, lo cual en este momento a causa del susto no recordaba. Bella le explico todo a su padre, exceptuando ciertas cosas por obvia razón, su padre al verme por primera vez frunció el seño, incluso pude ver que antes de saludarme miro su arma, trague saliva con nerviosismo._

_Muchas gracias muchacho por traer a mi chica con bien. Charlie Swan.- Saludo dándome la mano._

_No hay de que, Jefe Swan, Edward… Masen.- Respondí_

_Veo que sabes a lo que me dedico, me alegro.- Comento.- Bueno hija te dejo que te despidas, estaré en la cocina. Buenas noches, señor Masen.- Dijo entrando a la casa, había entendido la amenaza con ese ''estaré en la cocina''._

_Conociste a mi padre.- Suspiro Bella.- Bien, pues muchas gracias, Edward, por todo.- Agradeció mordiendo su labio._

_Como le dije a tu padre, no hay problema, y pues yo, paso a buscarte, es decir nos vemos.- Me golpe por tal reacción de mi parte._

_Me encantaría, que pasaras a buscarme luego, Edward.- Sonrió feliz.- Te veo luego, que descanses.- Se puso de puntitas dando un corto beso, para luego alejarse haciéndome pensar si no lo soñé._

_Tu, igualmente, Buenas noches, Buenas noches señor Swan.- Grite._

_Buenas noches, Masen.- Grito confirmándome que estaba atento de todo._

_Me aleje corriendo a mi auto, pensando en todo lo ocurrido con Bella, al llegar a mi departamento, me desvestí quedando solo con mi bóxer, caí a la cama rendido dejándome llevar al mundo de los sueños donde estaba seguro que la protagonista de este seria cierta castaña, que me traía vuelto loco._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Seguí arreglándome y escuche mi celular sonar, sin ver el identificador conteste.

¿Qué paso amor? – Pregunte.

Ed.…Edward, te necesito… tienes que volver en cuanto antes, me entere que estoy embarazada, tengo un mes de retraso y solo contigo he estado… mis padres se han esterado y están furiosos, te necesito, Eddie…- Solté el teléfono al suelo, mi cabeza daba vueltas, _tendría un hijo… con Tanya._

¿Estas segura? – Fue lo único que pude decir una vez que volví a tomar el teléfono., mi voz se escuchaba ronca.

S…Si, lo estoy, ¿Me crees que es tuyo, cierto? – Interrogo llorando- Te lo juro Edward, solo contigo he estado… no me dejes sola Edward, te lo… suplico, te necesito a mi lado… estoy muy asustada.- Dijo sollozando.

Te creo Tanya- Y era verdad, sabía que era mío, ella era virgen la primera que estuvimos juntos- Estaré contigo en una horas.- La escuche agradecerme antes de colgar, busque mis cosas rápido, mientras llamaba a Jasper, el había logrado conseguir mi vuelo en tres horas, en el aeropuerto de Port Angeles, odiándome a mí mismo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, tome mi celular, escribí una cuantas palabras, antes de que con furia destrozara mi celular en la pared más cercana, sabía que con esto la destrozaría, pero tenía que hacer que me odiara, para que algún día ella pudiera ser feliz, lo único que sabía con certeza es que nunca olvidaría nuestra última noche juntos, yo había pensado decirle la verdad acerca de Tanya, pero no podía dejarla en este momento, en cuanto me acabo de enterar que tendría un hijo. No podía dañar a mi hijo.

_Bella, se que después de esto me odiaras y sé que lo merezco,_

_Tu no tenias la culpa de nada de esto, me tengo que ir,_

_No me busques por favor, olvídame que yo hare lo mismo contigo._

_Lo siento. Atte. Edward_

* * *

Maldije a mi suerte, y a Emmett, quién me había pedido de favor que fuera a firmar unos contratos con Benjamín, se suponía que hoy pasaría todo el día con mi hija, y ahora no podría, salí de la oficina despidiéndome de Tia y Benjamín, cuando escuche los rumores.

- Sí te digo que sí, yo mire el anillo de compromiso, al parecer fue ayer cuando su novio se lo pidio y ella no es nada tonta, el es un partidazo.- Comentó una muchacha, no le tomé importancia hasta que escuche su nombre.

- Oh, vamos todos aquí sabíamos que Isabella Swan, se casaría con él.- Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, _Mi_ Bella se casaría, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que algo así pasará pero nunca pensé que tan pronto ocurriría, de pronto la vi, saliendo de su despacho, sin importarme nada la seguí hasta los ascensores, ella no se percato de mi presencia, cosa que agradecí porque de ser así se hubiese alejado, tenía cerrados los ojos tarareando la nana, no la había olvidado, sabía que tal vez sería la única oportunidad que tendría para poder hablar con ella de una vez por todas, e inconscientemente hable sobresaltándola, al abrir sus ojos no pude evitar notar que se veía radiante, le pregunte varias cosas.

¿Qué cosa es lo que dicen? - Inquirió con suavidad sin dejar de verme

- ¿Te casaras?- Cuestione cortando poco a poco nuestra distancia.

Mi corazón se detuvo al verla asentir.

- Sí, me casare.- Acepto.

- Acaso tú sí pudiste olvidarme, porque yo único pude hacerlo.- Debatí. Acercándome mas a ella, con rapidez la aprese entre mi cuerpo y la pared con suavidad para a continuación besarla como si no existiera un mañana, como tantas la bese antes, entregando todo, no podía dejar que se casara, sabía que estaba siendo muy egoísta, con ella pero no podía evitarlo la amaba. Ella respondió a mis besos aunque no como antes, sabía que estaba luchando contra lo que sentía, contra mí, contra ella misma, sentí sus manos aventarme, alejándome de ella, me aleje aunque era mucho más fuerte que ella, yo no la obligaría a nada.

- Eres un imbécil.- Golpeo mi mejilla con fuerza.- Te acabo de decir que me casare, y me besaste.- Grito, alejándose de mí, me odie a mi mismo al ver su rostro, sus ojos estaban brillosos, sabía que estaba aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

- No solo me arruinaste el pasado, si no me quieres arruinar mi presente y mi futuro.- Volví a gritar.- ¿Qué no vas a decir nada? – Me abofeteo.- Sigues siendo el mismo cobarde que conocí cinco años antes, no cambiaste en nada. Me das pena, vete tu vida es un asco, y planeabas que la de todos sea así, déjame. ¿Sabes que cuando tú te marchaste quede destrozada y después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a estar tranquila, a sentirme amada, y volver a amar? Te pido un favor, por todo ese amor que decías tenerme, olvídame, déjame ser feliz. No me quites esta oportunidad, te lo suplico, no lo hagas, aléjate de mi, de… mi familia, por favor, Edward.- El elevador se abrió y al hacerlo ella salió, al estar casi a punto de volverse a cerrar las puertas, dio su última mirada para atrás en la cual pude distinguir lagrimas brotando por su rostro.

Estaba conduciendo como un completo loco, estaba destrozado, pero sabía que no haría ninguna idiotez, no solo era yo, Romina me necesitaba no podía quitarle a ella también la oportunidad de ser feliz, me tranquilice mentalizando a mi pequeña rubia de hermosa sonrisa, no podía fallarle a ella de nuevo, la amaba demasiado. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, quise ignorarlo, pero quien sabe tal vez era Romina así que conteste llevándome una gran sorpresa, y por esta quedándome mudo de la impresión.

- Habla Cullen.- Dije.

_- Edward, amm soy yo, se que te debe extrañar mi llamada después de tanto tiempo,... perdóname, fui una estúpida... Te extraño y... A Romina, volví a la ciudad, me encuentro hospedada donde siempre, tenemos que hablar, por favor, adiós un beso, igual a Ro._

¿Qué les pareció el Capitulo? ¿Merezco un lindo Review? ¿Qué opinan de Edward? ¿De Bella? ¿Quién será la misteriosa mujer que cito a Edward? ¿Bella que hará? ¿Qué habrá sentido con ese beso? ¿Desean más escenas románticas? El miércoles publico sin falta ;) Al rato contestare los Review, gracias chicas por todo su apoyo… Con amor, Aria Villaseñor.


	6. ¿Vanessa, eres tú?

_**Disclaimer:**__ Estos fantásticos personajes le pertenecen a la única e inigualable Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a la invención de sueños e imágenes que luego se convertirán en historias que presentare luego para ustedes._

_**Muchísimas gracias **__a todas las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, enviar un mensajito, darle following o ponerla en favoritos en especial a __**Katty A Cruz, karolay28, feruzii, Danny Ordaz, azumii cullen, kikaly, Lorena, yasmin-cullenn, isa28, Alex, Maleja twihard, janalez, Regina, Ichigoneeko, **__y creo que no falta ninguna si es asi avisenme. & si mas aquí está el capítulo, deseo que sea de su agrado._

_**¡Acepto críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas y lo que gusten!**_

* * *

''_El dolor es lo que rompe el caparazón que bloquea la comprension'' _

**Kahlil Gibran**

A pesar de mi inminente renuncia a volver a verla, ya que en nuestro último encuentro las cosas no habían acabado muy bien para mi desgracia a ahora a tanto tiempo desde su partida, cuando ella me había pedido que no la buscara, me dolía saber que hacia tanto que no la veía, pero ella así lo había querido y yo muy a mi pesar había aceptado, ella era y seria parte muy importante de mi vida, yo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen la primera vez que había sentido ese instinto sobreprotector había sido con ella, sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que ella supiera que estaba ahí, así que toque la puerta con el numero 1014, suspire al encontrarme frente a la puerta del pent-house, tardo más de dos minutos para que se abriera la puerta dejando ver a una preciosa mujer de unos veinte años, al verme sus ojos verde marino brillaron de la emoción, sonrió antes de aventarse a mis brazos, sin saber que hacer la sostuve, hasta que escuche sus sollozos, se separo un poco de mi.

- Pasa por favor, ya te moje toda la camisa, Ed.… Edward.- Se disculpo soltándome y dejándome pasar- Vaya cambiaste mucho desde la última vez que te vi.

- Yo… no entiendo en realidad porque estás aquí, no habías sido tu quien me pidio que no te buscara.- Admití confundido.

- Si, lo sé, y no sabes cómo lo siento, tu siempre fuiste el único que se preocupo por mí, y te pague de la peor manera.- Comenzó a llorar.

- ¿Estás bien, te ocurrió algo?- Pregunte preocupado levantandome de mi asiento, suspire al verla asentir, dejando atrás mi miedo, la apreté a mi pecho, en donde se desahogo mientras yo acariciaba su cabello cobrizo tan idéntico al mío- Vanessa, tranquila hermanita.

- Te he extrañado tanto, Ed. Perdóname por todo, yo fui una estúpida al enojarme contigo cuando tuve que hacerlo con Nahuel, ese idiota, pero más soy yo por haberte alejado de mi.

- Vanessa, basta cariño siempre serás mi hermanita, pase lo que pase.- Le sonreí- ¿Cuándo volviste aquí? ¿Y porque estas en un hotel?

- No quería estar en casa de tía Esme y tío Carlisle, necesitaba pensar antes de acercarme a ti, pero cuéntame ¿como esta Romina?, debe estar hermosa y gigante hace tanto que no la veo, la extraño mucho, me entere que Rose y Emmett esperan a su primer hijo que emoción.- Comento un poco más tranquila.

- Romina cada vez esta mas enorme, y cada día mas preciosa, sabes no dejo de pensar que pasara cuando estos molestos chicos llenos de hormonas detrás de mi princesa.- Dije molesto.

- Oh, vamos ya estas celoso y aun no pasa, ella aun cree que los niños y las niñas no se pueden juntar porque se le pegaran los piojos, recuerdo esa época.- Me molesto, levantándose del asiento para entrar a su habitación.- Edward, tengo que decirte algo hermanito.- Grito desde esta.

- ¿No estás casada ó embarazada, cierto Ness?- Cuestione con preocupación.

- No seas idiota, nada de eso aunque pronto estaré casada, y quien sabe hasta pueda pensar en tener un bebe.- Respondió con seriedad, saliendo de la habitación completamente cambia con una blusa blanca, una minifalda de rayas blanca con negra y unas zapatillas de tacón rojas.

- ¿Estas comprometida? – Sentí que un balde de agua helada me había caído encima mi hermanita estaba comprometida y yo no tenía ni idea.

- Claro que no bobo, pero conocí a un chico, mi futuro marido- Sonrió con nerviosismo- Te invito a comer, a ese restaurante donde mamá y papá nos llevaban de pequeños el francés, ¿Que dices? ¿Aceptas? Necesitamos ponernos al día.- Solo pude ser capaz de asentir antes de ser jalado por mi desesperada hermanita al exterior.

- ¿Lo conozco? - Me miro confundida mientras entrelazaba nuestros brazos, gruñí al ver al imbécil que la veía desde la otra acera.

- ¿Acaso eso importa? - Rebatió, huyendo a mi mirada.

- Eso significa que si, y que lo odiare, sino es que ya lo hago, genial mi futuro cuñado seria un idiota.

- Su nombre es Jacob...- La mire buscando una respuesta más concisa.- Black- No te molestes conmigo, por favor.- Por un momento temí por su respuesta, pero ahora creo que está loca.

- ¿De dónde lo conoces, Nessie? - Pregunte con la mandíbula apretada.

- Sabes me gusta mi nombre para que me des un apodo, y ya hay alguien en la familia con ese apodo.- Susurro adelantándose.

- Respóndeme Vanessa Elizabeth Masen- Exigí.

- Los he investigado.- Contesto

- ¿Investigando? ¿Que cosa con exactitud? O tengo que decir, ¿A quién has estado investigando?- Pregunte con la mandíbula apretada.

- Yo… le pedí a Stefan y Vladimir que investigaran a Isabella Swan, y me trajeron mucha información y vi una fotografía de ella con Jacob, vaya que ese chico esta como un tráiler.- Se cayó al ver mi cara.- También se que tú le pediste a Jasper ayuda con lo mismo, y casualmente Jasper no te está dando lo que tú buscas.- Respondió viéndome a los ojos.

- ¿Qué estas insinuando Vanessa?- Pregunte tomando su mano.

- Emmett le pidio, mejor dicho le suplico que no te diera cierta información sobre ella, una de la que te debes de enterar.- Contesto esquivando mi mirada.

- ¿Qué es de lo que no quieren que me entere, Vanessa?- Exigí molesto.

- Suéltame, Edward, me lastimas.- Pidio viéndome con un poco de miedo, asustado por hacerle daño la solté.

- Por favor, Vanessa. Necesito saberlo, ¿Que es lo que me ocultan?- Pregunte con mas delicadeza.

- Ellos se enteraron de que Bella quedo embarazada de ti, tienes otra hija Edward.- Confeso.

Creí que me faltaba el aire, como era posible eso, siempre nos protegimos, recordé que nuestra última vez, antes de llegar a mi departamento, ella y yo lo habíamos hecho en el auto, demonios, maldije, me sentía la peor escoria del mundo y así era, había abandonado a su suerte a Bella, por no poder dejar a un hijo mío desamparado, y ahora me entero de que en realidad fue así, deje a Bella sola esperando una hija mía. No podía respirar con facilidad, me dolía la cabeza, y si hoy creía que mi día no podría ser peor después del encuentro con Bella, me había equivocado, recordé las palabras de Bella antes de salir del ascensor_,__**«**__**¿Sabes que cuando tú te marchaste quede destrozada y después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a estar tranquila, a sentirme amada, y volver a amar?, aléjate de mí, de… mi familia**__**»**_Yo le había hecho mucho daño, era lógico que me odiara, sin quererlo me llego una imagen de una niña ojos color marrón, cabello con ondas color chocolate, piel blanca y labios rosas, sonrisa hermosa idéntica a su madre. Salí de mis pensamientos al sentir las manos de Vanessa en mis mejillas, limpiando mis lágrimas. Me di cuenta que estábamos sentados en una banca de un pequeño parque frente al museo de Arte de Chicago.

- ¿Cuándo te enteraste? – Interrogue con la voz rota, me levante y al hacerlo sentía mis piernas débiles.

- Hace unas semanas, no quise decirte nada, no tenía pruebas de que era ella tu hija.- Respondió copiando mi acción y levantándose quedando frente a mí para abrazarme. Cosa que acepto gustoso, enterré mi rostro en su cuello abrazándola, mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello reconfortándome, recordé que fui yo quien la cuido después de la muerte de papá, y ahora era ella quien cuidaba de mi como su fuera un crio, pero a decir verdad así me sentía.

* * *

ALICE POV.-

- Tranquilízate Bella, estoy en... Bella, llegare enseguida, si tantas ganas tienes de verme ya sabes donde estoy, comprare un café, ¡Oh demonios tengo que colgar!- Gemí al sentir el café caliente traspasar mi blusa, me estaba quemando.

- Señorita Brandon, lo siento tanto, es que no la vi, déjeme la ayudo.- La pobre chica estaba muy avergonzada.

- Nada de eso, Ángela, la culpa la tuve yo, yo fui quien no se fijo por venir hablando.- Levante mi celular, corrió por papel, sentía mi piel arder y no era para menos, detrás de mí una mano blanca me dio un pañuelo de seda blanco para limpiarme, estaba húmedo.

- Muchísimas grac...- Me voltee con intención de darle las gracias pero lo vi, era hermoso. Rubio, cabello rizado, unos ojos azul hipnotizantes, y una linda sonrisa.

- No hay de que señorita Brandon.- Dijo sonriendo.

- Me siento en desventaja, Señor... Mi nombre es Alice, mucho gusto señor...- Me presente ante ese guapo chico.

- Jasper Whitlock, mucho gusto Alice- Beso mi mano, la sentía cosquillante ante el tacto.- Me siento en deuda contigo- Lo mire extrañada- El café era para mí, ¿Aceptarías un frappuccino por compensación? - Reí asintiendo, a decir verdad había olvidado, todo incluso el dolor, menos a él.

Como todo un caballero me guio a una mesa en el exterior, me ayudo con la silla, él era muy divertido e interesante.

- Te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo.- Sonreí con coquetería- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-pregunte.

- Disculpe la demora, señorita-respondió.

Vi mi teléfono parpadear desde la mesa, me disculpe y lo tome viendo el mensaje de Bella. _Te veo en el parque de siempre, en 10 minutos. Te quiero._

- Jasper, me tengo que ir, lo siento.- Hice un puchero, a lo que sonrió.- Fue un gusto, adiós, gracias por el fappuccino.- Me despedí tomando sus cosas, me levante de la silla y estaba a punto de irme cuando tomo mi mano con delicadeza deposito una tarjeta en esta.

- Llamame, si quieres que se repita, adiós Alice.- Solo pude asentir antes de salir con una sonrisa boba tatuada en mis labios, era el hombre perfecto.

Llegue dando pequeños saltitos al lado de Bella, y esta al parecer estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que al verme a su lado, brinco del susto maldiciendo.

- ¡Demonios, Alice! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso, ¿acaso quieres matarme de un susto? ¿Y a ti que te pasa por que esa sonrisa, eh? – Cuestiono, y al parecer le contagie un poco de mi felicidad porque sonrió también.

- Eh, encontrado al amor de mi vida, Bella, es tan sexy, inteligente, guapo, y divertido.- Suspire con dramatismo- Pero sabes que no me citaste para hablar de Jazz, así que dime, ¿Esto que te tiene así es alto, guapo aunque me duela admitirlo, de ojos verde y cabello cobrizo? – No necesite más respuesta al ver su rostro. -¿Y ahora que ocurrió? – Pregunte.

- ….Eso paso, luego en cuanto pude, hui, no podía estar más tiempo cerca de él, odio sentirme así por él, el no se merece esto, Alice, me sentí igual que como cuando estaba entre sus brazos, Argg, lo odio.- Termino de relatarme lo ocurrido.

- ¿Qué hizo qué? ¿Cómo se atrevió a besarte? Hay Bella, le correspondiste, ¿Qué pasara con Will, y la boda?- Pregunte antes de llegar al corazón del parque me quede paralizada, ¿Qué hacia el aquí? Vi a Bella con miedo, no quería que se diera cuenta de su presencia pero por su rostro, supe que lo había visto.

* * *

BELLA POV

Sentí mi corazón taladrarme dentro, era él, estaba con una mujer, sabía que no podía reclamarle a nadie pero a quien le mentía, sentía que la sangre me hervía del coraje, me sentía una tremenda estúpida, después de lo que ocurrió en el elevador, que esperaba que hiciera, era obvio que solo me había utilizado, esa tal vez era su esposa o su novia, recordé el primer día que fui a la mansión Cullen, cuando me dijeron que el estaba con la señorita Romina, tal vez era ella, trate de ocultar todo los sentimientos que tenia, no debía sentir esto, yo tenía a Will, ¿Lo amaba no es así?, y no podía estar celosa o dolida por lo que Edward Cullen hiciera con su vida, quise darme la vuelta e irme, pero no podía sabía que estaba siendo masoquista queriendo verlo con ella, vi como ella se levanto y el literalmente se aventó a sus brazos, enterrando su boca a su cuello, y _esa _ le acariciaba el cabello a causa de las caricias de este, por Dios era un parque familiar, Cullen que no era dueño de casi todos los hoteles de la ciudad, y no podía ir a uno. Al decir esto último de sentí peor al imaginar que ella iba a recibir las caricias que una vez yo recibí, Alice me jalo hasta la otra punta del parque, solo la voltee a ver agradeciéndole con la mirada, a lo que ella con un movimiento de mano le resto importancia. Sin que mi mejor amiga se diera cuenta observe por el rabillo del ojo como ambos se separaban y ella le acariciaba en rostro con amor, mientras él la abrazaba por los hombros alejándose en dirección opuesta a la mía. De nuevo.

* * *

¿Sorprendidas chicas? Edward en verdad era Masen, solo que cuando se fue a vivir con la hermana de su madre, fue adoptado por estos cambiando su apellido, y muchas de ustedes creyendo que Tanya, había vuelto a su vida, de nuevo para hacer ese trió amoroso más divertido, pero no al contrario es Vanessa, ¿Qué hará Edward ahora que sabe que tuvo una hija con Bella? ¿Luchara por ellas ó no? quien desea que Edward y Bella estén juntos de nuevo, y ¿Bella celosa de Vanessa sin saber quién es en realidad? ¿Vanessa lograra su cometido? ¿Ustedes que creen? Para las fans de Jacob Black, que les pareció esta pareja, y ya por fin Alice y Jasper se conocieron…

LES AGRADECERIA MUCHO SI ME DEJARAN UN **LINDO REVIEW **DICIENDOME QUE LES PARECIO.

Se que dije que el Miercoles publicaria, pero saldre el Miercoles, Jueves y Viernes, pero antes de irme tratare de subir el capitilo, asi que serán tres seguidos, el de Ayer, Ahora y Mañana.


	7. Descubriendo la verdad I

**_Disclaimer:_**_Estos fantásticos personajes le pertenecen a la única e inigualable Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a la invención de sueños e imágenes que luego se convertirán en historias que presentare luego para ustedes._

**_Muchísimas gracias_**_a todas las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, enviar un mensajito, darle following o ponerla en favoritos en especial a _**_Katty A Cruz, karolay28, feruzii, Danny Ordaz, azumii cullen, kikaly, Lorena, yasmin-cullenn, isa28, Alex, Maleja twihard, janalez, Regina, Ichigoneeko,_**_**LalyRTPFriasRIU**__**, Rocio16 Swan,**__**Imagine This Love**__y creo que no falta ninguna si es asi avisenme. & si mas aquí está el capítulo, deseo que sea de su agrado._

_¡Acepto críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas y lo que gusten!_

* * *

''_La esperanza es la fe que abre sus brazos en la oscuridad''_

**George Iles**

Vanessa POV.-

Edward basta de comportarte como un idiota prepotente, ¿Qué pasa con Romina? Estoy segura que desde que regreso esa a tu vida no has pensado en tu hija- Reclame viéndolo tumbado en mi sofá- Tiene razón ella en algo, tu vida esta hecha un asco, vete nada más, no eres el Edward que conocí años antes, soñador, alegre, se que las personas cambian, pero deben que cambiar para bien, se que quieres recuperar a tu otra hija, pero como planeas ser un buen padre, si a Romina a pesar de todo no es tu prioridad ahora.- Grite eufórica.

Mis brazos se encontraban cruzados, frente al sofá donde se encontraba mi hermano, por un momento creí que se había dormido, estaba a punto de despertarlo con un almohadazo cuando abrí los ojos asustándome de muerte, se levanto como decisión y camino rumbo a la puerta, lo único que dijo fue.

Tienes razón, Vanessa, gracias.- Sin mas beso mi frente y se fue dejándome sola y confundida.

¡Luke! – Llame al cachorrito raza husky siberiano gris de ojos azules, había olvidado mostrarselo a Edward, pero pensándolo mejor había sido buena idea, no creo que a el le gustaría mucho el regalo que le traje a Romina- Vamos pequeño, tu futuro padre si que esta loco.- Dije abrazándolo.

Había pasado casi una hora de la partida de Edward, como no tenia muchas ganas de salir decidí buscar un lindo pijama de dos piezas que constaba de un pantalón gris con una blusa de manga larga a juego con un lindo diseño de Mickey mouse y Minnie mouse dándose un beso, me acosté junto con Luke en mi enorme cama King size y prendí la televisión en busca de una película que ver, comenzó la película del rey león, decidí pedir un poco de comida china, cuando escuche ruidos afuera, para que luego sonara el timbre, fruncí el seño era obvio que Edward no seria, y Charlotte y Peter llegarían hasta en una semana, me levante de la cama y baje a Luke dormido en esta y mire por la puerta llevándome una enorme sorpresa, con rapidez abri.

¡Tía Vanessa!- Escuche el pequeño grito de mi princesa antes de que corriera a mis brazos besándome las mejillas.

Mi cielo, como te he extrañado- Dije apretándola a mi pecho- ¿Cómo te ha tratado el gruñón de tu padre? Mírate estas hermosa- La mire con adoración se veía preciosa con ese lindo pijama, que al verlo no pude evitar reír era idéntico al mio.

Yo también te he extrañado mucho tía, mi papi fue por mi a casa de mi abuelita Esme y me dijo que habías vuelto, y me dijo que si tu querías podíamos dormir contigo ¿Tu quieres, verdad?- Pregunto con un tono con el cual nunca le había negado nada.

Pero por supuesto que quiero, princesa. Corre a mi habitación, te tengo un regalo.- La baje no sin antes besarla en la mejilla, sonreí al verla correr emocionada a la habitación.

¿Así que un regalo? – Pregunto mi hermano dejando la caja de pizza en la mesita ratona. Sonreí con burla pensando en su reacción cuando se enterara.

¡Un perrito!- El grito de emoción de mi pequeña respondió la pregunta de su padre quien volteo a verme recriminatoriamente.

¿Un perrito? ¿Vanessa, porque no le regalaste otra cosa? No se tal vez ropa, o juguetes que se yo.- Reclamo.

No pero si eso también le traje, incluso a ti te traje algo.- Corrí a mi habitación con el ojiverde detrás de mi.- Ten, lo compre pensando en ti, es que son idénticos.- Le entregue a Rafiki el mandril del Rey León, él lo tomo simulando estar molesto, y con sarcasmo agradeció.

Muchas gracias hermanita no esperaba menos de ti- Respondió viendo al peluche.

No hay de que Eddie.- Sonrei agachándome cuando me lo aventó riendo.

¿Tía Vanessa, como se llamaba el perrito?- Pregunto la rubia jugando con él.

Tengo diciéndole Luke, pero puedes ponerle como guste cariño, se acostumbrara al que tú quiera.- Respondí con dulzura.

¿Luke? ¿En verdad, Vanessa? ¿No pudiste escoger otro mejor? – Se burlo mi hermano.

En realidad mi primera opción fue llamarle Edward, pero luego pensé que el pobrecito no tenia la culpa de nada.- Respondí acariciando las orejas del cachorro.

Muy graciosa, Lisa.- Rebatió.

No me llames Lisa, Beth, Vane, Nessa, o todos esos estúpidos motes, mi nombre es Vanessa.- Lo golpe con un cojin.

¿Edward sigues despierto?- Susurre lo escuche murmurar algo del otro extremo de la cama.- ¿Y que piensas hacer con lo que te dije, acerca de tu…-Baje la voz viendo a Romina moverse en medio de nosotros- hija.

No lo sé, en realidad, necesito hablar primero con Jasper, Emmett, y Romina, antes de pensar que hacer.-

¿Le dirás a Romina que tiene una hermana? – Pregunte sorprendida, sentándome en la cama mirándolo.

Ella tiene derecho de saberlo, al fin y al cabo es su hermana. No quiero que haya algún malentendido o que se sienta excluida.- Aclaro, sonreí al ver que mi hermano a pesar de sus errores era un gran hombre, y padre. Eso lo tenia que ver Bella, y yo haría todo lo que fuera para que mi hermano y Bella estuvieran de nuevo juntos, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Bella volviera a confiar en el, era comprensible que estuviera dolida, y enojada, pero su amor era de ese tipo de amor que no se da muchas veces en la vida, y tenían que luchar por el. Y yo contribuiría en ello.

Me removí al sentir algo mojar mi rostro, sonreí pensando que era mi pequeña besándome, moví mis brazos tratando de apresarla en ella, pero me sorprendí al tocar un ¿pelaje? Al abrir los ojos escuche las risas de mis chicas, al parecer Lucky, como le había quedado el nombre, me había dado el beso de buenos días.

¡Papi, despertaste!- Mi pequeña aterrizo sobre mi.- Tía Vanessa y yo, fuimos por unos muffins de frambuesa y té de flor de loto.- Dijo mi hija, corriendo en busca de algo de comer para Lucky.

¿Flor de loto?- Pregunte extrañado.

Leí que ayuda a la eyaculación precoz, quizás te sirva. Aunque a varios ex novios les tuve que haber dado antes esto. – Respondió molestándome.

¿Vanessa? – Le llame viendo que estaba a punto de salir de la habitación.

Sí.- Se recargo al marco de la puerta.

Gracias por lo que hiciste por mi, enana. Y no vuelvas a hablar de tus ex novios conmigo o cerca de mi hija.- Regañe.

No hay de que.- Dijo ignorando mi comentario.- Necesito a Romina ahora, puedes prestármela un rato iremos al parque a pasear hace mucho que no salimos nosotras dos, ¿Qué dices aceptas?- Pregunto.

De todas formas te lo iba a pedir, cite a los chicos en un bar cercano, necesito saber todo lo que saben acerca de mi hija.-

Renesmee.- La vi extrañado- Su nombre es Renesmee, pero le llaman Nessie, tu dije que ya había una Ness, en la familia, es una combinación del nombre de su madre y el de tía Esme, mejor conocida como tu madre adoptiva.- Explico, sonreí al escuchar tan peculiar nombre.

¿Vanessa porque nunca aceptaste que Esme y Carlisle te adoptaran? – Pregunte levantándome de la cama, mientras ella se sentaba en esta.

Supongo que no quería alejarme del todo de nuestros padres Edward, y no te culpo por tu haberlo hecho, pero tu tenias dieciséis cuando fallecieron, yo tenia siete y tenia miedo de olvidarlos, estar viviendo con la abuela Victoria y el abuelo James me recordaba a mamá y papá – Respondió con la mirada agachada.

¿Me odiaste alguien momento por dejarte? – Interrogue, era una duda que siempre había tenido en la mente.

- Nunca, no por ello, pero si tuve celos de ti, por haberlos disfrutado mas, pero nunca te odie, eres y seguirás siendo mi hermanito.- Acepto, levantándose antes de besar mi frente.

- ¿No crees que ya es muy tarde para explicaciones? - Pregunté.

- Nunca es tarde para cambiar sí de verdad se desea.- Dijo sin

Te amo, Melody.- Dije carcajeándome al verla sonrojarme.

¿Nunca lo olvidaras cierto? – Pregunto Vanessa golpeándome con un cojín.

- Nunca fue muy divertido mira que un día después de ver la sirenita dos, y dijeras cuando te trate de despertar ''Soy la hija de la sirenita'' y saltaras de la cama directo al suelo, cayendo estrepitosamente.- Me carcajee al ver su cara roja de la vergüenza y el coraje.

- Tenia cuatro años, Edward. Superalo.- Grito saliendo.

Llegue después de pasar mas de cuatro horas con las chicas, las había dejado en el parque por petición de estas mientras yo hablaría con Jasper y Emmett, me senté en una mesa alejada y pedí un café cargado no había podido dormir bien a causa de las pesadillas, diez minutos después llegaron ambos se veían intrigados y preocupados por igual. Después de saludarlos les pedí que tomaran asiento cosa que aceptaron.

¿Bueno ya nos vas a decir ya porque nos citaste o nos quedaremos tomando té? – Pregunto después de un rato callado Emmett.

Iré al grano, ¿Cuándo se enteraron que tuve una hija con Bella? – Ataque.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste? O mejor dicho ¿Quién te lo dijo Edward? - Contraatacó Jasper.

- Digamos que alguien llego a mi vida contándome lo ocurrido, ¿Pero porque me mintieron? Confié en ambos- Reproche.

- Edward tu tenias un familia ya, Bella no quería saber nada de ti, ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando te enteraras? - Cuestiono el ojimarrón.

- No lo se, estoy tan confundido, se que todo esto fue mi culpa, se que no lo hicieron tratando de lastimarme, al contrario, pero quiero saber que información tiene sobre ella.- Pedí, ambos me asintieron sonriendo.

- Renesmee Carlie Swan, también conocida como Nessie, edad cinco, el 10 de septiembre nació en Portland, donde ya vivía Bella junto con sus mejores amigos y padrinos Jacob Black y Alice Brandon, junto con la hermana menor de la última, desde hace poco más de un año entro a clases de ballet y piano- Sonreí al recordar que en Houston donde antes recidiamos asistía Romina a dichas actividades- Amo todo lo relacionado con el arte, película favorita La bella y la bestia, ¿coincidencia?- Se burló- Llegaron a vivir aquí hace dos años y medio.- Termino el rubio.

- Es idéntica a su tio Emmett divertida, alegre, cariñosa toda una Cullen, menos en el físico, en realidad se parece mucho a Vanessa cuando tenia su edad, menos en los ojos son idénticos a los de su madre, es alta para su edad y al igual que esta es un tanto propensa a los accidentes.- Dijo Emmett orgulloso.- Ten, creo que te pertenece hermano- Me entrego una pequeña fotografía de una bebé de preciosos ojos color chocolate y cabello ondulado de mismo color, el tono de su piel era pálido- Tiene manos de pianista al igual que su hermana.- Alagó Jasper golpeando mi hombro, solo pude asentir al ver a la hermosa bebé, mi hija, creí que después de nacer mi princesa Romina, mi corazón era suyo, y así seguía haciendo pero ese había crecido dejando entrar como un torbellino a Nessie.

- Te daremos espacio, dale mis saludos a Vanessa, se que fue ella quien te lo dijo, es la única que pudo decírtelo.- Se despidieron dejándome haciendo un bobo de mi, tome la fotografía entre mis manos y vi algo que me sorprendió, era una dirección al reverso de esta, pero no cualquier dirección sino la de Bella. Al leerla supe que tenia que hacer pues literalmente la respuesta estaba en mis manos.

* * *

Jacob POV.-

Como cada miércoles baje de mi motocicleta Ducati, mire mi reloj viendo que marcaban las cuatro de la tarde, de nuevo llegue puntual a la casa de mi mejor amiga, Bella y como cada miércoles no alcanzaba a llegar cuando ya tenia a Nessie entre mis brazos, la acomode con agilidad sobre los hombros.

- ¡Jakey! - Gritó abrazándose a mi cuello- Mami, ya nos vamos ¿verdad tio Jake?

- ¡Renesmee! Hija déjame si quiera poder saludarlo- Llego Bella abrazándome y dando un beso en la mejilla, pensé que si antes de que apareciera Cullen le hubiera confesado mis sentimientos tal vez ella estaría conmigo, y Nessie en vez de ser mi ahijada seria mi hija, había estado secretamente enamorado de ella desde que pequeños, pero luego de la relación de Bella con Cullen, entendí que la amaba pero no como una mujer, sino como a una hermana o una mejor amiga.

- Hey, Bells, deja de decir que me molesta pasar estos días con mi sobrina en el parque.- Repetí como cada miércoles.

- Bien, ¿Qué les parece si preparo unas galletas de chocolate para cuando lleguen? - Nos pregunto con una sonrisa sabia que eran nuestras favoritas.

Al llegar al parque de siempre planeaba sentarme en la banca de siempre cuando la observe boquiabierto, era hermosa, sentada en mi lugar esa una bellisima cobriza de cabello largo con perfectas ondas, rostro de porcelana, labios color rosa de ojos verdes esmeralda, tenia un cuerpo escultural al parecer ella se dio cuenta de que la observaba y volteo a verme, me miro por unos segundo con el rostro contraído en una mueca para luego regalarme una sonrisa deslumbrarte, pero como todo lo que comienza tiene que acabar cortamos nuestro contacto visual a causa de las niñas que se encontraban a nuestro lado, la niña rubio cereza de ojos idénticos a la sirena nos sonrió de igual forma, Nessie a mi lado sonrió corriendo para llegar a su lado, cosa que me sorprendió siempre que veníamos al parque jugaba sola y ahora ella era quien se presentaba.

- Hola- Se saludaron las niñas sonrientes- Soy Renesmee, pero me llaman Nessie y este es mi tío Jacob.- Nos presento mi pequeña saltarina sonriente, ambas sonrieron felices, ella me miro a traves de sus largas pestañas, al darse cuenta que la vi observarme se sonrojo furiosamente.

- Soy Romina y ella es mi tía Vanessa.- Se presentó la niña rubia para luego señalar a esa diosa griega, Vanessa, era un nombre que no le hacia justicia a su belleza.

Yo me quedé parado viéndola sin decir nada, las niñas rieron al verlos y corrieron juntas a los juegos frente a nosotros, como sí fuesen las mejores amigas.

- Sí gustas puedes sentarte- Invitó corriendo se en la banca dándome espacio para sentarme a su lado. Cosa que acepte encantado, había algo que me atraía a ella como piel pura, y no sólo era su belleza. Estuvimos hablando como sí nos conociéramos de toda la vida, teníamos tanto en común, no sólo era una cara bonita, sino que era inteligente, divertida y sensual en cada movimiento sin tener intención de serlo.

- ¿Entonces por que volviste de Grecia? - Indague interesado.

- Digamos que mi hermano Anthony me necesitaba, al igual que mis sobrinas, él es un hombre maravilloso sólo que en su pasado cometió errores, como todos, y yo planeó ayudarlo a que enderece su vida de nuevo.-Explicó.

- ¿Quieres mucho a tú hermano? - No pude evitar preguntar al escucharlo hablar se podía percibir el amor que le tenía.

- Es un bobo.- Sonrió de forma hermosa- Pero es un gran hijo, hermano, y padre inclusive hay veces que creyera que en otra vida el era mi padre.- Admitió.

- ¿Tío Jake, podemos ir por un helado y pueden ir Romina y su tía Vanessa? - Pidió Nessie con un puchero adorable.

- Por mi encantado, pero porque no les pides tú que vayan no sabes sí alguien las espera en casa- Respondí.

- Anda tía Vanessa, podemos ir.- Pidio la linda rubia haciendo un puchero adorable idéntico al de Nessie, que sí no conociera a ambas juraria que era hermanas, ¡Pero que tonterías dices Jacob me regañe!

- Al cabo mi papi no nos espera hasta la comida y tú no tienes novio que te espere, por favor.- Dijo con inocencia ignorando el regaño de su tía abochornada por tal declaración de la pequeña y mi júbilo al saberlo.

- Mi tío Jake tampoco tiene novia, ¿Tío verdad que es bonita?- Preguntó la pequeña traidora que tengo de sobrina. Vi que esperaban todas mi respuesta y sin saber de donde salió dije.

- Sí, Ness tienes razón es muy hermosa en verdad.- Respondí con sinceridad viéndola a los ojos.

- ¿Tía sí a tí también te gusto porque no son novio?- Reflexiono la pequeña.

- Romina Victoire Cul...- Se cayó inmediatamente - Aceptamos, nos encantaría acompañarlos.- Aceptó levantándose ante el júbilo de las chicas con nerviosismo.

* * *

Edward POV.-

Leí la dirección por vigésima vez queriéndola verificar para luego mirar la casa de dos pisos blanca con un enorme jardín, en definitiva era ese el destino, tenía las manos hechas puños alrededor del volante suspire al ver la hora en el estéreo habían pasado treinta minutos desde que llegué, pase saliva ruidosamente antes de voltear la fotografía entre mis manos dándome el valor que necesitaba. Me dirigí al pequeño camino de piedra que llevaba a la puerta me faltaba escasos diez metros para llegar cuando una mano se aferro a mi antebrazo obligándome a no avanzar más.

- ¿Eres Cullen cierto? - El dueño de la mano exigió saber.

- Sí, soy yo, ¿Tú quién eres? - Demande alejando su mano de mi brazo, lo mire no lo conocía era rubio, alto de ojos azules. No me intimido al igual que yo a el.

- Soy William Wright, aléjate de Bella y su familia no están solos.- Me ordenó.

- ¿Y sí no que? - Rete- Ella y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes y un vínculo que ni tú ni nadie puede romper- Espeté.

- Soy su marido y estoy para protegerla.- Gruño.

- Eres su prometido y cosa que puede cambiar.- Dije molesto, así que el era el prometido de Bella, me sorprendió el sabor de mi sangre mezclarse con mi saliva, el idiota me había golpeado, sin pensarlo se lo devolví, mientras que el me aventaba al pasto cayendo ambos a este, con agilidad lo voltee quedando arriba de el, pero el era fuerte y no se quedaba atrás, escuchamos el sonido de un carro afrenar al igual que el de una motocicleta, lo que ocurrió después fue que me detuve al escuchar un grito.

- ¡Papi!- Grito una voz logrando distraerme y gracias a esto recibir una patada en el estómago de Wright al igual que un golpe en la cara.

Sentí unos brazos levantarme en el aire y jalarme, no trate de alejarme de el no podía siquiera poner resistencia, vi una niña cobriza correr hacia mi_"enemigo" _llorando, me vio a la cara y me dolió verla refugiarse en sus brazos, al huir de tan desgarradora imagen vi a Bella quién se veía sumamente enojada y al cruzarse nuestras miradas pude ver un poco de preocupación y ¿lastima? no era eso, era otra cosa que no supe identificar, sin verme pasó por mi lado llegando justo frente a él y haciendo algo que me sorprendió, alejo a la niña de sus brazos antes de darle un fuerte bofetón en su mejilla golpeada.

- Jacob, Seth, Cynthia, Alice entren a casa, también tú Nessie.- Dijo con voz clara y fuerte.

- Mami pero...- Dijo la niña.

- Renesmee hazme caso y entra a la casa, necesito hablar con ellos.- Riño molesta.

Todos entraron, supe que Black fue quién me detuvo y él fue quién tomo con cariño en sus brazos a la niña, quién antes de entrar mi miro, estudiándome para regalarme una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa.

- ¿Qué demonios ocurrió aquí? ¿Porque como animales me comenzaron a pelear? ¿Y bien quién va a hablar? - Gritó al ver que nosotros nos manteníamos callados.

- Fui yo, yo lo golpee primero.- Admitió el rubio.

- ¿Y eso porque William? - Exigí molesta.

- ¿Y tú que tenías que hacer aquí? ¿Que no te dije que no te quería más cerca? - Me miro enojada.

- No los quiero ver cerca de mi familia, ni de mí, ¿me entendieron? - Rugió.

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, Isabella. No me iré de aquí sin hacerlo, para eso vine.- Dije por primera vez.

- Vete William, tú y yo hablaremos luego, pero por ahora, sólo vete.- Pidió, no me miro hasta que se alejo lo suficiente Wright.- En cambio tú- Me señaló- No tenemos nada de que hablar.- Cortó.

- ¿Y Renesmee? ¿No tenemos que hablar sobre mi hija? ¿Oh me seguirás ocultando que es mi hija? - Pregunté, vi su rostro palidecer al escucharme, sus ojos se aguaron, su mirada estaba llena de miedo, preocupación y terror.

LES AGRADECERÍA MUCHO SI ME DEJARAN UN **LINDO REVIEW **DICIÉNDOME QUE LES PARECIÓ.


	8. Descubriendo la Verdad II

_**Disclaimer: **__Estos fantásticos personajes le pertenecen a la única e inigualable Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a la invención de sueños e imágenes que luego se convertirán en historias que presentare luego para ustedes._

_**Muchísimas gracias **__a todas las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, enviar un mensajito, darle following o ponerla en favoritos en especial a__**Katty A Cruz, karolay28, feruzii, Danny Ordaz, azumii cullen, kikaly, Lorena, yasmin-cullenn, isa28, Alex, Maleja twihard, janalez, Regina, Ichigoneeko,**__LalyRTPFriasRIU, Rocio16 Swan,Imagine This Love, Eidy Swan, Joss Bonelly Cullen, Robmy, Clary,_ _**Maru-Li Tsukiyomi**__** y Alicia**__y creo que no falta ninguna si es asi avisenme. & si mas aquí está el capítulo, deseo que sea de su agrado._

_¡Acepto críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas y lo que gusten!_

* * *

**«A veces solo hace falta cerrar los ojos e imaginar ese lugar donde te llena de paz& tranquilidad» Aria Villaseñor.**

_- ¿Y Renesmee? ¿No tenemos que hablar sobre mi hija? ¿Oh me seguirás ocultando que es mi hija? - Pregunté, vi su rostro palidecer al escucharme, sus ojos se aguaron, su mirada estaba llena de miedo, preocupación y terror._

- Tu y yo no tenemos ninguna hija.- Negó rápidamente aunque en sus ojos podía ver como mentía.

- Por un demonio Bella ¿Lo vas a seguir negando? Me vas a seguir ocultando que Nessie es nuestra hija.- Respondí de forma eufórica, me dije a mi mismo que me tenía que tranquilizar no podía hacer que se molestara conmigo más de lo que ya estaba.

- Renesmee es solo mi hija, yo no quiero nada de ti, si pude vivir cinco años sin ti, puedo seguir haciéndolo. No necesitamos nada de ti.- Corto de manera rotunda.

- Escúchame Isabella.- Dije obligándome a no acercarme a ella.- Se que no quieres nada de mí, que me odias y lo entiendo, pero no me quites la oportunidad de conocerla, se que fui un idiota, pero si algo me importa en este mundo son mis hijas.- Admití. Me reprendí de no decirle que mejor forma sobre la existencia de Romina, pero me había jurado decirle todo la verdad si así ella me la pedía, y a parte no iba a negar la existencia de la luz de mi existencia, lo que hice con Bella y Tanya había sido un error, pero Romina nunca sería un error, ella era una de las cosas más puras y maravillosas que la vida me había dado.

- ¿Tienes una hija? – Pregunto entre asombrada y furiosa.

- Así es su nombre es Romina, y tiene cinco años.- Confesé con orgullo en la voz, cosa que siempre ocurría cuando hablaba de mi princesa.- Si así lo deseas puedo explicártelo todo, Bella.

- Es muy tarde para explicaciones ¿no crees? – Pregunto con burla en la voz, sabía que estaba confundida y molesta, era normal.

- Una persona me dijo que nunca es tarde para cambiar sí de verdad se desea- Recordé las palabras de Vanessa una noche antes.- Pero como te lo dije cuando tu creas que es necesario hablar explicártelo te responderé con la verdad.- Dije con sinceridad.

- Yo no quiero explicaciones, Cullen.- Respondió con la mandíbula apretada.

- No habrán entonces, pero por favor piénsalo, no me quites la oportunidad de poder ser el padre de Renesmee, dame una oportunidad, pregúntale si ella quiere conocerme, si no quiere, me alejare lo juro.- Suplique, antes de darme la vuelta, recordé el papel que traía conmigo, y me di la vuelta sorprendiéndome que Bella seguía donde mismo.- Esto le pertenece. – Respondí, me acerque a ella y suavemente un su mano deposite, una cajita y un papel, al verlo ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- Te he dicho que no quiero nada tuyo, ¿porque me das esto?- Rugió con furia al ver el papel donde decía que Renesmee era la dueña junto con Romina de todas mis propiedades y era la cuenta en el banco a su nombre, lo había arreglado la noche que me di cuenta de la existencia de Nessie con mi abogada, Zafrina Miller.

- Se lo que me has dicho, yo nunca dije que tú me lo pediste, y aparte es para mi hija, a ella le pertenece todo lo mío, Swan. – Dijo con rotundidad.- Y que cuanto ama ella a Charlie y sé que ella hará buen uso del dinero y podrá pagar la operación de su abuelo.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Pregunto asombrada.

- ¿Qué cosa lo de tu padre ó lo de mi hija? – Replique confundido.

- Ambas.

- Fue una mi ángel guardián se podría decir, ella lo descubrió.- Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, y sonreí al ver de quien se trataba.- Me tengo que ir Isabella, piénsalo por favor.- Pedí, subiendo a mi auto.

* * *

Bella POV.-

Me sentía débil, no sabía que pensar, se había enterado de toda la verdad, sabía que era su hija, trate de calmarme antes de entrar a la casa sabia que debían de estar preocupados por mi pero no sabía que mas hacer, así que sin pensarlo me eche a correr quería alejarme de todo, me sentía tan confundida, tenía mucho miedo, hace tanto que no me sentía así, mientras corría sin rumbo fijo recordé a esa persona que siempre había estado conmigo, sin importar nada, sin reproches sin juzgas solo con comprensión, pensé que estaría molesto conmigo, pero también sabía que solo me abrazaría hasta reconfortarme como siempre.

* * *

Vanessa POV.-

Sonreí al ver a Romina dormida en el asiento de atrás de mi Bugatti Veyron blanco, sin querer despertarla le desabroche el cinturón de seguridad y la tome entre mis brazos con delicadeza, y camine con ella hasta mi departamento, con su rubio cabello tapaba mi vista y no me di cuenta de dos hombres estaban frente a mí los cuales eran completamente imponentes.

Hola Vanessa, cuánto tiempo.- Saludo uno de ellos, alto, cabello castaño rizado su voz tenía un matiz de diversión, sonreí al escucharla.

Jasper, Emmett ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunte con tranquilidad, mientras abría la puerta de mi departamento.

Vaya no me digas que te dio el instinto maternal, y por eso cuidas de Romina– Pregunto Jasper tocando su cabecita rubia.

Vamos Jas, ¿bromeas?- Me reí- Pasen, pero desde ahorita te advierto Emmett, si la despiertas te mato.- Advertí.

Estuvimos charlando más de una hora, hacia mucho que no me reía tanto, eran muy divertidos ambos, me dolía el estomago de tanto reír, pero nos quedamos abruptamente callados cuando escuchamos la puerta de mi departamento abrirse y dejando entrar a un golpeado Edward.

¡Edward! ¿Qué demonios te paso?- Pregunte levantándome del sofá, con preocupación- ¿Qué te hizo eso? ¿Te asaltaron? – Grite tomando con mis manos su rostro.- Maldita sea Anthony respóndeme.- Exigí desesperada mientras lo ayudaba a llegar al sofá donde lo senté, y corría en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios.

¿Quién te golpeo, Edward? – Pregunto Jasper, observándolo, mientras Emmett, lo veía desde el otro sofá inquisitoriamente.

Vanessa, tranquilízate. Fui a casa de Bella, y me encontré con…- Trato de explicarme pero se quedo callado cuando pase el alcohol por su labio.

¿Y por qué demonios fuiste a la casa de esa?- Exigí con molestia.

Necesitaba hablar con ella, pero me encontré con su prometido.- Dijo con molestia.

¿Sabes que él es Marine, cierto? – Pregunto con burla Emmett.

¿Y PORQUE NADIE ME DIJO NADA, IDIOTA?- Grito Edward, mientras le aventaba la botella de alcohol en la cabeza.

¡Basta Ed! Romina está dormida, ¿Tú fuiste quien lo golpeo primero?- Cuestiono.

No fui yo, yo iba en busca de Bella, pero antes de llegar si quiera a su casa, ese estúpido me amenazo luego yo, y me golpeo y yo no me iba a quedar atrás pero luego llego Bella y… Renesmee, no saben lo que sentí cuando la escuche gritar ''papi'' y correr a sus brazos.- Se lamento enterrando la cara entre sus manos.

Es normal, Renesmee no te conoce, pero en cuanto te comience a tratar sabrá que no eres tan idiota como pareces.- Dijo mi primo sonriendo.

Emmett, no ayudas.- Gruñí.- Mejor dime ¿como esta Rosie? Supe que a tenido muchos mareos, estoy días, y que planea ir al hospital a una revisión.- Dije con inocencia.

¿Mi osita se siente mal? ¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo ella? Nos vemos luego chicas, voy a llevar a mi esposa al medico, Jasper vayámonos.- Grito un histérico Emmett.

¿Y por que yo, Emmett? – Rezongo el aludido.

Por que mi auto no sirve, y necesito ir en busca de mi chica y mi hijo.- Lo jalo hasta la salida, Jasper solo pudo lanzarme lanzas por los ojos al ver lo que había hecho para que Emmett se callara.

…Listo.- Dije cuando por fin pude limpiar todo la sangre seca de su rostro.- Vaya que fue un animal ese imbécil, espero que lo hayas dejado peor tú, Cullen.

¿Cullen? ¿Ed? ¿Edward? ¿Masen? – Cada que lo llamaba pasaba mis manos frente a su cara pero este si que estaba distraído.- ¡Eddie! – Grite a todo pulmón en su oído.

¡Ahhhhh! – Grito asustado tomándose el pecho- ¿Por que demonios hiciste eso? – Cuestiono molesto.

Te hable, pero estabas ido, ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunte con seriedad.

Bella ya sabe de la existencia de Romina.- Confeso.

¿Y eso es malo por que? – Indague confundida.

No es malo, al contrario si no que no quería que se enterara de esa forma.- Admitió.

* * *

Edward POV.-

¿Entonces crees que te deje estar cerca de ella? ¡Ella no tiene ningún derecho de alejarte de ella eres su padre!- Manifestó mi ojiverde hermana al relatarle absolutamente todo lo ocurrido.

¿Vanessa porque te cae tan mal Bella? – Pregunte interesado, sabia que algo le ocurría con ella, pero no sabia a ciencia cierta que era.

No lo se, solo que se que al algo en ella que no me agrada.- Acepto.- Pero también se que ella es tu felicidad, y tu felicidad hermanito es mi felicidad.- Susurro mirándome a los ojos, sonriente.

¿Y que pasa si no me quiere ver Nessie? Va a saber que su verdadero padre fue el mismo que golpeo a su ''papi''.- Dije recordando su grito.

Edward, es obvio que tendrá curiosidad de verte, al fin y al cabo según se por muy buena fuente que ella siempre a querido conocer a su padre.- Respondió con sinceridad.

¿Buena fuente? ¿Qué quieres decir con ello?- Interrogue con mucho intriga, mi hermana era todo una caja de sorpresa.

Pues...-El teléfono sonó silenciándola, ella tomo el suyo y negó al ver que no era el suyo, así que saque el mio y casi me voy de espaldas al ver de quien se trataba, con las manos temblorosas le mostré la pantalla a mi compañera, y ella con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza me animo que contestara, antes de salir de la habitación rumbo al cuarto de baño.

¿Bueno? – Pregunte con nerviosismo, una vez solo.

¿Es verdad que tu eres mi papi? – Esa voz, esa suave y delicada voz era la suya, asentí con fervor pero me golpee al ver que ella no podía verme así que con la voz entrecortada conteste.

Si, cariño es verdad yo soy tu papá.- Respondí con apenas un hilo de voz, escuche un pequeñísimo jadeo, y aun con el teléfono en mano, voltee viendo que mi pequeña Romina, estaba detrás de mi y había escuchado mi conversación.

* * *

Bella POV.-

Me detuve frente a la modesta casa color salmón, y sin llamar a la puerta tome la perilla entre mis manos y la gire, llame preguntando a ver si había alguien en casa pero nadie contesto por lo que creí que se encontraba vacía, pero al volver a llamar escuche un ruido en la habitación principal con cuidado toque la puerta. Y con un pase recibiendo como respuesta abrí la puerta con mi mano.

Te necesito.- Admití con la voz rota a causa de mi miedo.

Ven aquí, cielo.- Respondió haciéndome espacio para acostarme a un lado de su masculino cuerpo, me apreté con fuerza, pero no la necesaria para lastimarlo, sentí sus manos temblorosas jugando con mi castaño cabello, no necesite escuchar nada más de él para poder desahogarme, llore como nunca había llorado antes, me sentía tan indefensa, no supe cuanto tiempo paso antes de comenzar a cerrar los ojos a causa del cansancio. Estoy segura que escuche de sus labios salir como un susurro un ''Duérmete mi cielo, yo estaré aquí velando tus sueños te amo'' termino besando la coronilla de mi cabello.

* * *

¡Hola, Hola, hola chicas! Espero que estén bien, Dios se me hizo tan difícil hacer este capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado ;) ¿Qué creen que vaya a hacer ahora Edward? ¿Romina aceptara que tiene una hermana? ¿Bella aceptara que Edward y Renesmee se conozcan? ¿Y si es así Nessie querrá conocerlo? ¿Bella con quien se fue a Refugiar? ¿Con Will o con alguien mas?

El Martes subiré capitulo nuevo, los días definitivamente serán: **_Martes, Jueves, Sábado y Domingo._**

**_POSDATA:_**

**_Las invito a que lean mi nueva historia._**

_**Titulo:** __Sweet Revenge._

**_Sumary: _**_Isabella Swan a sus diecisiete años es engañada, por Tanya Cullen la mujer que le prometió ayuda a cambio de que ella accediera a ser la madre de Alquiler, pero al final Bella termina en la cárcel por 7 Años, sin su hijo y su hermana y decide vengarse de los culpables: Los Cullen. Pero qué pasa si se enamora de uno de sus objetivos en el camino: Edward._

_**Actualización: **__Lunes, Miércoles, Viernes y Sábado._

LES AGRADECERÍA MUCHO SI ME DEJARAN UN LINDO REVIEW DICIÉNDOME QUE LES PARECIÓ.

**Atte. **_Aria Greengrass Hale Masen Black Potter!_


	9. 5 Años, 1 Explicación

_**Disclaimer:** __Estos fantásticos personajes le pertenecen a la única e inigualable Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a la invención de sueños e imágenes que luego se convertirán en historias que presentare luego para ustedes._

**_Muchísimas gracias _**_a todas las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, enviar un mensajito, darle following o ponerla en favoritos en especial a __Katty A Cruz, karolay28, feruzii, Danny Ordaz, azumii cullen, kikaly, Lorena, yasmin-cullenn, isa28, Alex, Maleja twihard, janalez, Regina, Ichigoneeko__,__**LalyRTPFriasRIU, Rocio16 Swan, Imagine This Love, Eidy Swan, Joss Bonelly Cullen, Robmy, Clary,**__Maru-Li Tsukiyomi__** y **__Alicia__ y creo que no falta ninguna si es así avísenme._

_¡Acepto críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas y lo que gusten!_

* * *

**«_Aun cuando creas que todo es oscuridad, siempre habrá una luz al final del camino_»** Aria Villaseñor.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

Chicas, me alegro mucho que les este gustando la historia en verdad, me llena de orgullo eso, pero antier por estar viendo el número de visitas en la historia me pude percatar que en menos de una hora hubieron **120 VISITAS**, cosa que me alegro, pero me entristeció que no hubiera ningún **Review**, les agradecería si se tomaran el tiempo de dejar un pequeño mensaje, se que muchas de ustedes lo hacen cosa que me alegra mucho, sin más.._. & si mas aquí está el capítulo, deseo que sea de su agrado._

* * *

**_Bella POV.-_**

Me desperté apoyada en un almohadón negro muy suave y cómodo. Me estiré en la cama extrañada de encontrarme sola en esta, cubrí mi boca con la palma de mi mano tratando de evitar que saliera mis labios, mire el reloj de mano que se encontraba depositada en mi muñeca, me senté en el borde de la cama, debían de estar muy preocupados los chicos al no saber nada de mí, vi la hora sorprendiéndome por la hora, eran las seis con cuarto de la tarde, camine con mis pies descalzos acariciando la madera pulida del piso, escuche como se movían los ollas y platos, camine sin hacer ruido, al asomarme por el marco de la puerta me reí de la imagen que se presentaba ante mí, haciendo así delatar mi presencia.

- ¿Qué haces papá? - Pregunté llegando a su lado.

- Creí que cuando despertaras tendrías hambre, así que pensé hacer algo de comer, pero sabes que no soy muy bueno en esto- Admitió avergonzado.

- Huele muy bien, has mejorado.- Reí oliendo los waffles- Recuerdo aquella vez que hiciste pasta, tuvimos que ir a urgencias, por intoxicación, aparte sabía cruda.- Confesé.

- Bueno, bueno, basta de avergonzar más a tu padre, y dime ¿Que ocurrió con Cullen? - Preguntó sirviéndose un poco de leche, me sentí palidecer al escuchar ese nombre- Hable a tu casa Alice me dijo lo que pasó y que como no aparecías Seth y Jacob salieron a buscarte, estaban muy preocupados en especial Nessie, ya les dije que estabas aquí. Es bueno que Alice y Cynthia vivan contigo.- Comentó sentándose frente a mí.

- Se ha enterado, sabe que Nessie es su hija- Murmure.

- Era de esperarse cariño, no me digas que creías que nunca se enteraría- apuntó.

- Me ha pedido verla, dice que desea conocerla, aparte el muy hipócrita me ha dado un papel donde dice que Nessie es dueña de la mitad de todos sus bienes, junto con su otra hija, la cual tiene cinco años también.- Exploté.

- ¿Y qué te molesta más, que haya querido conocer a Nessie ó saber que tiene otra hija y lo más seguro una esposa? - Incurrió dejándome muda de la impresión, y no pude evitar recordar la vez que Alice y yo, lo vimos en el parque besándose con esa hermosa cobriza, y no pude evitar hacer una mueca de furiosa y dolor.

- Veo que di en el clavo- Festejó mi padre.- Lo que te molesta es que él sí pudo hacer una vida, no el hecho de que sabe de mi nieta, lo que te duele es el orgullo.- Exclamó.

- Basta papá, yo estoy comprometida con Will y lo amó.- Dije con completa seguridad, yo amo a Will.

- ¿Pero también amas a Cullen?

- No, no es verdad - Negué rápidamente.

- Hija a quien planeas convencer, ¿A mí ó a ti? Podrás mentirle a quien quieras incluso a mí, a Will, al mismísimo Cullen, pero a ti y a tu corazón.- Dejó de hablar, dándome tiempo para pensar.

- ¿Te puedes enamorar de dos personas a la vez?- Pregunté a la nada.

- Claro que puedes querida.- Respondió papá.

- ¿De que estás hablando papá? - Pregunte sorprendida.

- Sigo estando enamorado de tu madre, y sé que ella de mi, pero sabíamos que lo nuestro no llevaría a nada por ello nos separamos, tu madre rehízo su vida, al igual que yo al lado de Sue, y somos felices, se que Phil, es un buen hombre y hace feliz a tu madre, así como Sue y yo somos felices.- Confesó.

- ¿Entonces qué debo hacer? ¿Debo decirle a Nessie la verdad? ¿Debo decirle que su padre quiere conocerla? ¿Debo decirle que tiene el una hija? ¿Qué debo hacer, papá? - Cuestione.

- Siempre creí que volvería a tu vida Cullen.- Admitió.- Y mi nieta siempre ha deseado conocerlo, se que harás lo correcto, Isabella, siempre lo has hecho, ahora creo que es mejor que vuelvas con mi nieta que conociéndola no se dormirá hasta que no llegues.- Rio papá saliendo de la cocina, pero se regreso para acercarse a mi besar mi frente y susurrar un pequeño pero significativo ''te amo hija, y siempre te apoyare''

* * *

Al llegar a mi casa suspiré viendo casi todas las luces apagadas excepto la habitación de Cynthia y Bree, quien hace poco más de dos meses se había mudado con nosotras tras la muerte de su abuela con quien vivió después de la muerte de sus padres, y la otra luz prendida proveniente de la habitación de la habitación de Nessie, pasaban de las nueve y cuarto había pasado demasiado en platicando con papá que había perdido la noción del tiempo, abrí la puerta con mis llaves tratando de hacer el menor, ruido posible, deje mis tenis negros de piso de la sala al igual que mi sudadera negra, quedando solo con mis leggins del mismo color y una blusa color gris con detalles azules, subí con cuidado las escaleras y al encontrarme arriba caminé despacio hasta el final del pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de Ness, toque despacio la puerta con mis nudillos, antes de entrar.

- Mami, volviste.- Grito mi niña.- Tia Alice, me estaba contando un cuento de amor, dice que es verdad se llama la princesa y el sueleno.- Dijo mi pequeña haciéndonos reír a la duende y a mí.

- Sureño, cariño.- Dijo Alice sonriendo.- Le contaba la historia de amor de la princesa Alice, y el guapo y sexy sureño.

- Alice, deja de contarle a mis hijas tus citas con Jasper, conociéndote ya le debes de haber contado de que se casaron, de cuántos hijos tuvieron y todo eso.- Me burle.

- No, eso le iba a contar pero llegaste, así que mañana te sigo contando cariño.- Beso la mejilla de Nessie, y la mía susurrándome un ''Espero que estés mejor, Bells. Si quieres hablar estaré en mi habitación, suerte'' a lo que conteste con un mudo ''Gracias, mañana hablamos'' La vi salir de la habitación deseándonos buenas noches, entonces decidí sentarme en la mecedora que dejo desocupada Alice segundos antes.

- Hola mi cielo.- Salude.- Tu abuelo Charlie te manda saludos, Sue no estaba según dijo papá salió de la cuidad, fue a ver a su sobrina Keila, quien ya tuvo a su bebé, pero volverá en dos días.- Sonreí, viendo a mi pequeña, la cual no contestaba nada, solo abrazaba a su Dori de peluche.

- ¿Mami, puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Pidio viéndome con nerviosismo. A lo que asentí solamente.- ¿Pero prometes decirme la verdad?- Pregunto con un poco de más seguridad.

- Claro que si, hija. ¿Qué ocurre? - Pregunté temiendo de su respuesta.

- ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿El que golpeo a Will? - Cuestiono sin verme.

- Primero que nada cariño, él no golpeo a Will, él solo se defendía, Will lo golpeo primero.- Dije sin saber porque lo defendía.

- ¿Y por que Will lo golpeo? Will es bueno, él dice que la violencia es mala.- Respondió mi pequeña confundida.

- Tienes razón cariño, Will es muy bueno, y lo hizo porque tuvo miedo.- Admití.

- ¿Y de que tiene miedo? ¿Él señor ese era malo? - Índigo.

- No, él no es malo, si no que tenía miedo de que nos pudiera perder, es decir a ti...- Me callé sin saber que decir en realidad.

- ¿Quién era ese señor mami? No entendiendo, él era muy parecido al muchacho que me enseñaste hace tiempo en esa fotografía.- Recordé cuando ella me había pedido una foto de su padre, y buscando encontró la de Edward con Alice y conmigo en la playa una vez que fuimos los tres.

- Es que es el, Renesmee. Ese hombre que viste era Cullen, Edward Cullen. Tu padre.- Admití, suspire cerrando los ojos no me sentía capaz de mirarla.

- ¿Ese señor de ojos verdes es mi papá?- Preguntó emocionada.

- Así es, Renesmee. Es hombre que viste ahora es tu padre, se llama Edward.- Conteste, esperando cualquier reacción suya menos la que hizo.

- Quiero conocerlo mami, quiero conocer a mi papi.- Pidio.

- ¿Estás segura hija? ¿En verdad quieres conocerlo?- Interrogué sorprendida.

- Yo también quiero tener un papá, que me quiera como quieren los papás de mis amigos a ellos, quiero tener un papá que me lleve a montar en bicicleta, no quiero que sea tío Jacob, yo también quiero tener un papá que sea como el abuelo Charlie, mami.- Respondió con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Él también tiene muchas ganas de conocerte, cielo. Por eso vino hace rato, porque quería verte.- Confesé.- Me dio su número de teléfono me dijo que si tu querías conocerlo también que le hablara para decirle. ¿Quieres llamarle?- Le pregunte sin saber la razón.

- Pero y si él no quiere hablar conmigo.- Susurro temerosa.

- Claro que querrá, el te quiere mucho, iré a buscar mi celular ahí tengo su número.- Dije antes de salir de la habitación dejando a una emocionada pero temerosa Nessie.

Tome mi celular, pensando si había hecho lo correcto, sabe que Edward, fue como fuera quería conocerla, también era su hija y yo no podía quitarle ese derecho a ninguno de los dos, yo mejor que nadie se las veces que Nessie se lamento por no tener un padre, se también que en sus cumpleaños era lo que pedía, al igual que en navidad, ella nunca quiso un padre cualquiera ella quería a su padre, y ese era Edward. Corrí al lado de Nessie entregándole mi móvil antes de arrepentirme, ella estaba temblando cuando lo tomo pero lo que no supe si fue por miedo o por excitación, ella respiro profundamente antes de presionar el botón verde, haciendo que comenzara la llamada.

Mami, yo contesta y si mejor le llamo luego.- Pidio nerviosa y un tanto desilusionada.

Hija, no siempre se puede contestar al primer timbre, espera un poco más, ya verás que contesta.- La anime, ella estaba a punto de decirme algo cuando abrió sus pequeños y brillantes ojos marrones viéndome llena de felicidad e ilusión supe que había contestado ya. Me acerque por petición de ella a su lado oyendo la conversación.

¿Bueno? – Preguntó Edward un tanto nervioso.

¿Es verdad que tú eres mi papi? – Pregunto mi hija, sin pensarlo con la voz llena de dulzura, duro un poco en contestar Cullen, sabía que estaba completamente sorprendido.

Si, cariño es verdad yo soy tu papá.- Respondío con la voz entrecortada. Nessie al escuchar la respuesta soltó un pequeñísimo jadeo lleno de sorpresa y emoción.

* * *

**Edward POV.-**

_Voltee viendo que mi pequeña Romina, estaba detrás de mí y por su rostro supe que había escuchado mi conversación._

Romina, espera cielo, necesitamos hablar.- Pedí, viendo cómo salía corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, vi que con rapidez abrí la puerta y salió corriendo al pasillo del hotel. Tome de nuevo el teléfono y lo puse en mi oído.

Renesmee, cariño, en verdad deseo hablar contigo.- Dije con sinceridad.- Pero puedes pasarme a tu mami por un segundo.- Pedí corriendo al pasillo pero no había nadie, y me asome al área de elevadores para ver si ella había bajado cosa que dudaba, pues no podía haber bajado en segundos.

Si, ella está aquí conmigo, déjame te la paso.- Respondió, escuche como el móvil pasaba de sus manos a las de Bella.

¿Qué pasa Cullen? – Pregunto con indiferencia cosa que no me importo por primera vez necesitaba encontrar a Romina, ella era mi prioridad ahora.

Dile a Renesmee, que le llamare mañana o si esta despierta en un rato más, no puedo hablar en este momento.- Dije lleno de preocupación al no verla en el enorme pasillo.

¿Estás bien?- La escuche suspirar.- ¿Puedo ayudarte el algo?- Pregunto.

Mi hija, ha escuchado la llamada, sabe que tiene una hermana a salido corriendo del departamento, necesito encontrarla, te llamo luego, discúlpame con Renesmee.- Pedí.

Si, está bien, suerte… Edward.- Era la segunda vez que me llamaba por mi nombre desde que nos reencontramos, la primera había sido cuando se despidió en el elevador, pidiéndome que me alejara de ella y su familia.

Gracias.- Dije antes de colgar. Busque detrás de los enormes jarrones decorativos del pasillo, pero no estaba vi que al final del pasillo se encontraba una habitación donde se encontraban las cosas para el mantenimiento de la suite, entre con paso temeroso tratando de escuchar si se encontraba Romina aquí.

ROMINA, CIELO, HIJA, PERDÓNAME CARIÑO, PENSABA DECÍRTELO LO JURO, CARIÑO ME ACABO DE ENTERAR, RO, CARIÑO POR FAVOR NECESITAMOS HABLAR, ¿DÓNDE ESTAS? ¿VICTOIRE?- Grite desesperado, sentía las lagrimas agolparse en mis ojos luchando por salir, vi a Vanessa salir del departamento con el teléfono en mano, hablando con la recepción para pedir que si la encontraban no la dejaran salir y nos avisaran.

Entre al oscuro cuarto y lleno de alivio suspire al escuchar un pequeño hipido lastimero, en la esquina del cuatro, me acerque con cuidado y pude observar que se encontraba sentada pegada a la pared, con su rubio cabello cubriendo su rostro tan perfecto y único, y este se encontraba enterrado entre sus pequeñas piernitas.

- ¿Romina? – La llame, y ella aun con renuencia levanto su pequeño rostro dejándome ver este bañado de lagrimas el contorno de sus ojitos verdes de encontraba rojo al igual que sus mejillas de porcelana, pero lo que más me lastimo fue cuando di un paso para adelante ella se trato de hacer más para atrás golpeándose con la pared.

- No te acerques, aléjate por favor.- En sus ojos había dolor, tristeza y miedo, me dolió verla huir de mi, por lo que retrocedí unos pasos para hacer que se sintiera un poco más segura.

- No me acercare, cariño pero necesitamos hablar, por favor.- Suplique.

- Yo no quiero, ya no te quiero, tú ya tienes otra hija.- Balbuceo.

- Tenemos que hablar, cariño. Yo te amo, eres mi vida, eres y serás lo más importante para mí, por ti daría mi vida, y lo sabes Romina, sabes que te amo más que a nada en el mundo y siempre será así, eres mi princesa, esa pequeña luz que ilumina mi vida.- Dijo con completa sinceridad.

- No es verdad tú ya no me quieres, nunca me quisiste.- Susurro con la voz entrecortada.

- Nunca digas eso, Romina, yo te amo, siempre será así, por favor déjame explicarte, si luego de que hablemos, si después de hablar, tú ya no me quieres ver yo me alejare de ti, si así lo deseas.- Dije viéndola.

- ¿Me lo prometes?- Pregunto mostrándome su mano, sonreí al ver su forma de cerrar su trato.

- Lo prometo.- Levante mi mano derecho mostrándosela. Ella quedo satisfecha de mi ''respuesta'' se acerco un poco para poder escucharme.

- ¿Recuerdas la mujer de la fotografía, la que creías que era tu mamá?- Pregunte

- ¿La que tenias entre tus cosas?- Preguntó extrañada, solo pude asentir.- Sí la recuerdo.

- Pues ella fue mi novia hace mucho, antes de que tú nacieras.- Admití.

- ¿Entonces ella es la mamá de… mi hermana? – Dijo intuyéndolo, sabía que era inteligente, pero no tanto.

- Así es, la encontré después de mucho tiempo, y gracias a tu tía Vanessa, supe que tuve una hija con ella, pero como no nos pudimos ver más ella no me pudo decir que tuvimos una hija.- Explique.

- ¿Entonces si ella será mi hermana, la muchacha de la foto será tu esposa y mi mamá?- Pregunto con emoción.

- Eso espero querida, pero no es tan fácil, ella ya tenía un novio.- Dije con la mandíbula apretada.

- ¿Pero no lo puede dejar y quedarse con nosotros? ¿Tú crees que ella si aceptara ser mi mamá? Tal vez pudiéramos tener una familia, como la que tío Emmett tendrá con tía Rose.- Dijo acercándose un poco más a mí.

- No lo sé, cariño. ¿Sabes que ella fue quien me llamo no? ¿Tú hermana? – Cuestiono nervioso.

- Sí, ella también quiere conocernos ¿O solo te quiere a ti? ¿Ella ve a alejar de ti?- Interrogo preocupada, y sin pensarlo me abrazo, supe que ya había entendido todo por lo que la abrace haciendo que quedara arriba de mi.

- Claro que no, yo nunca me alejaría de mi, ¿eres mi hija no?- Pregunte sonriente a lo que ella respondió igual asintiendo.- Ella tampoco ha tenido un papá, así que ella es igual que tú con tu mami, tú no tienes a tu mamá, pero tienes un papá que te ama, ella tenía a su mamá, y no me conocía.

- Pero entonces cuando te conozca ella tendrá un papá y una mamá, ¿y que pasara conmigo? ¿Qué pasaría si tu y ella se casan y tienen más hijos?- Pregunto.

- Hija, primero serias tú, y aparte si algún día me casara con quien me casara te tendría que amar a ti. Eres mi niña.- Dije besando su coronilla, ella me sonrió llena de felicidad. Comencé a hacerle cosquillas, mientras ella suplicaba que dejara de hacerlo. Cuando por fin termine volvía a besarla.

- Perdón papi, yo te dije que no te quería porque creí que a mí ya no me querías y te irías con ella.- Admitió llena de inocencia.

- En verdad planeabas dejarme si yo ya no te quería.- Dijo levantando su rostro haciendo que se fusionaran el verde idéntico de nuestros ojos.

- No, confiaba en que entenderías, nunca me alejaría de ti, mi vida. Y aparte tenía mis dedos cruzados así no valen las promesas, te acuerdas que eso te dijo Emmett.- Admití.

- Tramposo.- Dijo riendo.

- Te amo mi cielo. No importa cuántos hijos tenga, o si tú te llegas a enamorar y te vas a de mi lado, siempre serás mi princesa, mi bebé.- Dije apretándola más, pero sin hacerle daño.

- Papi, que asco, dice Mia Carlessi, la hija de naní Renata y tío Félix, que su hermano Damen, y todos los niños tienen piojos, que asco.- Hizo una graciosa mueca de asco.

Después de arroparla y decirle que tal vez conocería a su hermana mañana, ella se emociono pidiéndome que quería ir a casa por su muñeca y por Lucky, para poder jugar con él, sonreí agradeciendo a la vida por la maravillosa hija que me dio.

Me acosté en el sofá y recordé la llamada de Nessie, busque el teléfono que estaba mi pantalón y vi que tenía un mensaje de ella. Lo abrí y no pude evitar sonreír.

_Deseo que hayas encontrado ha encontrado a tu hija, _

_Nessie quiere saber si pudieras verla mañana aunque sea una hora,_

_Está entusiasmada con la idea, contéstame cuando puedas, para avisarle._

_Adiós, buenas noches y suerte con tu hija._

Teclee una rápida respuesta, mañana seria un día muy emocionante, mañana conocería por fin a _mi_ hija.

* * *

El jueves subiré capitulo nuevo, los días definitivamente serán: _**martes, jueves, sábado y Domingo.**_

_**POSDATA:**_

_**Las invito a que lean mi nueva historia.**_

_Titulo:__Sweet Revenge._

_**Sumary: **__Isabella Swan a sus diecisiete años es engañada, por Tanya Cullen la mujer que le prometió ayuda a cambio de que ella accediera a ser la madre de Alquiler, pero al final Bella termina en la cárcel por 7 Años, sin su hijo y su hermana y decide vengarse de los culpables: Los Cullen. Pero qué pasa si se enamora de uno de sus objetivos en el camino: Edward._

_Actualización:__lunes, miércoles, viernes y sábado._

LES AGRADECERÍA MUCHO SI ME DEJARAN UN LINDO REVIEW DICIÉNDOME QUE LES PARECIÓ.

Atte._Aria Greengrass Hale Masen Black Potter!_


	10. ¡Eres tú!

_**Disclaimer:** __Estos fantásticos personajes le pertenecen a la única e inigualable Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a la invención de sueños e imágenes que luego se convertirán en historias que presentare luego para ustedes._

**_Muchísimas gracias _**_a todas las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, enviar un mensajito, darle following o ponerla en favoritos en especial a __Katty A Cruz, karolay28, feruzii, Danny Ordaz, azumii cullen, kikaly, Lorena, yasmin-cullenn, isa28, Alex, Maleja twihard, janalez, Regina, Ichigoneeko__,__**LalyRTPFriasRIU, Rocio16 Swan, Imagine This Love, Eidy Swan, Joss Bonelly Cullen, Robmy, Clary, Beth, Alexandra Bellamy Pattinson **_**_Maru-Li Tsukiyomi__ y __Alicia_**_y creo que no falta ninguna si es así avísenme._

_¡Acepto críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas y lo que gusten!_

Romina POV.-

Sentí el sol pegarme de lleno en el rostro y al darme cuenta de eso, abrí mis ojos verdes esmeralda idénticos a los de papá y tía Vanessa, me senté en la cama donde dormía tenía poco más de dos semanas viviendo con mi tía, y con papá, volteé a ver a papá y sonreí al verlo dormido y con el seño un poco fruncido eso quería decir que estaba nervioso porque ahora conocería a su hija, es decir mi hermana, dice papá que tiene mi edad y que no se parece mucho a él, sólo tenía el color de su cabello. He de decir que tengo un poco de miedo, ¿Que tal que ella sea más bonita o inteligente? ¿Tal vez la quiera más a ella? Yo me alejaría no quería ser un estorbo para papá el siempre ha cuidado de mí y me ha dado mucho amor y comprensión. Y se merece ser feliz, mi mamá nos había abandonado, todo para ser feliz, y yo no iba a dejar que papá se quedará conmigo sólo porque estaba sola, pero tenía a mi tía Vanessa y a mis abuelos. Removí mi cabeza rubia cereza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos papá me amaba y nadie cambiaría eso. Vi que del lado derecho de la cama estaba desocupado al parecer mi tía ya se había levantado. Me acerque a papá sin tratar de hacer ningún ruido, me puse de rodillas y lo mire detenidamente era verdad lo que decían las mamás de mis amigos, era muy guapo, delicado e inteligente, pero nunca había mostrado interés en ninguna mujer, decía que el no necesitaba a una mujer a su lado para ser feliz, pero a pesar de que mi tía Rose y mi tía Vanessa le insistieran en encontrar una esposa él sólo decía que no, pero yo le ayudaría a encontrarla.

Edward POV.-

Sentí que era extraído del sueño en el que estaba cuando pude percibir esa mirada en mi, fruncí el seño al sentir la luz infiltrase directo a mi rostro, lleve mis manos a mis ojos para luego restregarlos, sonreí al ver a mi pequeña princesa observarme con detenimiento, pero al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que ya había despertado por lo que aproveche para tomarla en brazos y apretarla en mi pecho para a continuación besarle la frente con amor, cuando la vi a la cara pude ver el mohín que hacía con sus labios cuando algo no le parecía, pero luego lo cambio por otro.

- Buenos días mi cielo, ¿Como amaneciste? - Pregunte sonriendo, mientras me sentaba en la cama, con ella a mi lado.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Sientes ganas de vomitar? ¿Te duele algo? - Interrogué preocupado, mientras la revisaba, no tenia temperatura, y su semblante estaba un poco pálido, pero normal, recordé que había leído sobre la varicela, sarampión ó el tipo de temperatura interna, supe que no estaba respirando cuando vi a mi pequeña con sus delicadas manitas alejaba las mías.

- Papi, estoy bien. No me siento mal, solo estoy un poquito nerviosa y si ella en realidad no quiere conocernos.- Se lamento, a decir verdad yo también lo había pensado anoche pero no podía ser posible.

Bloqueé esos pensamientos sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente, a lo que ella respondió igual.

- Basta de pensamientos absurdos, hija, tu hermana nos amara, será mejor que te peine te escuche quejarte del peinado que te hizo Vanessa ayer- Dije viendo la cara de susto al recordarle lo ocurrido.

- Ella no sabe peinarme, mejor tú puedes- Pidió sonriente mientras se bajaba corriendo de la cama trayendo su cepillo y ligas para el cabello de su necer. Se puso entre mis piernas tarareando la canción de cuna que le cantaba desde que había nacido. Le cepille con dulzura su largo cabello rubia y comencé a hacerle esa pequeña trenza de cola de sirena que me había enseñado Rose,

Una vez lista corrió en busca de Lucky y Vanessa cosa que aproveche para comenzar a vestirme, opte por unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga blanca y unos tenis blancos, escuche mi celular sonar en la mesita de noche corrí pensando en que tal vez se trataba de Bella.

- Edward Cullen- Hablé.

- Señor Cullen soy yo, Lucy, lamento interrumpirlo hoy se que es su día libre pero habló el abogado de la familia Russo y dice que ha ocurrido un problema y le urge que usted vaya, le dije que usted no podía pero que si su familia, y ha dicho que este asunto es un importante, ¿Qué hago?- Consulto.

- Demonios, dile que lo veré en la oficina en una hora, que será rápido, hoy después de estaré ocupado- Dije antes de colgar.

Salí de la habitación y vi a Vanessa y a mi pequeña desayunar, al verme mi hija sonrió corriendo a mi lado.

¿Ya vamos a ir por mi hermana? – Preguntó sonriente.

Cariño, a ocurrido un problema en el trabajo- Dije hincándome para ponerme a su estatura, vi su pequeño rostro deformarse por su tristeza- No tranquila, será rápido, llamare a decirle a Bella que en una hora más iré, por ella- Dije con rapidez.

¿No puede ir mi tía Vanessa por ella? – Pregunto hacienda un puchero- ¿Por favor tía si? Por favor, por favor, por favor- Suplico.

Está bien pequeña, ve por tus cosas iremos en mi auto- Cumplió Vanessa, vi correr a Romina por su pequeña maleta rosa, no me había querido decir que tenía en ella, solo me dijo que era para su hermana, y también ir por Lucky, solo me beso antes de jalar a Vanessa hasta la salida.

Renesmee POV.-

Sentí el sol pegarme de lleno en el rostro, a pesar de no poder abrir bien los ojos por causa de este, me levante de la cama recordando el día que era hoy, me puse mis pantuflas antes de correr en busca de mama quien se encontraba dormida en su cama, me subí en el colchón antes de brincar en este y gritándole a mamá que se levantara, quien solo abrió uno de sus ojos color marrón y se volteo quedando boca abajo gruñendo.

¿Hija, estás segura de que hoy no es Navidad?- Preguntó con su voz amortiguada por el colchón.

Mamá, hoy, hoy por fin los conoceré, tengo una hermanita y un papá- Grite mirando el reloj, en el ropero de la habitación de mi mamá estaba el vestido que tía Alice me había escogido un día antes, era un vestidito color azul marino con un monitor color rojo, me vestí antes de volver a correr con mamá quien cepillo mi largo cabello ondulado colocando nada más un pequeño listón rojo decorando mi cabello, ella ya se encontraba arreglada con un lindo vestido color verde pistacho, estaba muy emocionada, sabía que mamá estaba nerviosa, yo me sentía igual pero sabía que hoy sería mi día, escuche un silbido desde la puerta, volteé y vi a mi tía Alice.

- Cariño, Buenos días- Sonrió tía Alice desde el marco de la puerta, con su bata color rosa y una taza de café en mano.

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando escuche el timbre de la puerta, corrí escaleras abajo a pesar de los regaños de mamá, me tranquilice antes de abrir la puerta sorprendiéndome completamente antes de gritar de la emoción, al igual que la visita.

- ¿Romina? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunte extrañada, luego abrí completamente los ojos al entender.

- ¡ERES TÚ!- Gritamos ambas antes de abrazarnos simultáneamente, la sentí tensarse entre mis brazos, mire a donde ella tenía su Mirada, viendo a mi mamá viéndonos completamente sorprendida desde el final de las escaleras junto con tía Alice quien estaba igual que ella, jale a Romina de la mano hasta situarnos frente a mamá.

- Mamá ella es Romina mi amiga la niña que conocí en el parque hace tiempo, Romina ella es mamá- Presente sonriendo, vi a mamá debatirse entre que hacer pero al final sonrió antes de darle un sincero abrazo.

- Mucho gusto, Romina, yo soy Bella la madre de Nessie- Sonrió, al igual que mi rubia hermana, por Dios era ella, que emoción.

- Amm, yo… Hola Renesmee que gusto verte de Nuevo, yo tuve que venir por ti pues Edward, tuvo un pequeñísimo contratiempo, ¿No es así cielo? – Preguntó viendo a Romina quien estaba a mi lado y asintió sonriente.

- Sí, papá tuvo un pequeño problema, pero dijo que no tardara mucho, los abuelos y tía Rose y tío Emm, tienen muchas ganas de conocerte- Dijo con sinceridad- Quiero mostrarte algo- Pidio jalándome al patio donde se encontraba un bellísimo perrito Siberiano, mientras que mamá se quedaba junto con tía Vanessa y tía Alice.

Bella POV.-

Vi a la mujer hermosa mujer frente a mí, era la misma con la que vi a Cullen en el parque, era su mujer, ella era a quien Cullen había escogido y no podía culparlo era hermosísima, y le había dado a una hermosa hija, quien era una niña preciosa, y tan parecida a mi bebé, la mire tratando de no demostrar nada, ella tenía una sonrisa en los labios, trate de verle algún defecto pero nada sus jeans cafés le quedaban perfectos y su blusa blanca le quedaba como guante, su cabello cobrizo era perfecto y sin ningún cabello fuera de su coleta floja.

Tú debes ser Bella, y tu Alice, mucho gusto, Soy Vanessa- Se presentó sonriente, vi a Alice sonreírle, ''traidora'' Pensé aunque no sabía porque me molestaba ¿Edward ya no significaba ya nada para mi ó si? - Edward me ha hablado mucho de ambas- Dijo con sinceridad con su voz aterciopeladada.

Yo soy Alice, mucho gusto. ¿Eres amiga de los Cullen? – Preguntó Al curiosa.

Si, son parte de mi familia- Confió.

Edward debe confiar mucho en ti, para dejar que recogieras a mi hija- Dije sin poder evitarlo, tenía que Admitirlo sentí celos.


	11. Celos

**_Disclaimer: _**_Estos fantásticos personajes le pertenecen a la única e inigualable Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a la invención de sueños e imágenes que luego se convertirán en historias que presentare luego para ustedes._

_**Muchísimas gracias **__a todas las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, enviar un mensajito, darle following o ponerla en favoritos en especial a__**Katty A Cruz, karolay28, feruzii, Danny Ordaz, azumii cullen, kikaly, Lorena, yasmin-cullenn, isa28, Alex, Maleja twihard, janalez, Regina, Ichigoneeko**_**_,__LalyRTPFriasRIU, Rocio16 Swan, Imagine This Love, Eidy Swan, Joss Bonelly Cullen, Robmy, Clary, Beth, Alexandra Bellamy Pattinson, _**_**Maru-Li Tsukiyomi**__**y**__**Alicia,MaryJane 1D, **__y creo que no falta ninguna si es así avísenme._

_¡Acepto críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas y lo que gusten!_

* * *

**_Edward POV.-_**

_«__Solo una cosa me da miedo, que podríamos no habernos conocido nunca__»__**Otoño en Nueva York**_

Llegué a la oficina en menos de veinte minutos, hace un rato Vanessa y Romina había ido a recoger a Renesmee, había quedado de verlas en una hora en casa de mis padres, pues tenían ganas de conocerla, estacione mi Aston Martin gris, en el aparcamiento, suspire frustrado hoy sería el día que conocería a mi pequeña y todo por tener que venir a la oficina tendría que atrasar ese momento, llegue hasta el noveno piso sorprendiéndome que Lucy no se encontrará en su escritorio siempre estaba ahí, ella siempre había sido muy eficiente en su trabajo, le reste importancia y me dirigí a mi oficina donde esperaría a el abogado, pero vaya sorpresa que me llevé al ver a Caroline Russo sentada en mi silla sonriéndome con sensualidad, al verme se acomodó su cortísimo vestido color rojo strapple con busto en forma de corazón y su cabello rubio cayéndole sobre sus hombros desnudos.

- Edward, mi amor ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Me extrañaste?- Pregunto sonriendo.

- Caroline, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No se supone que vendría Malcolm? – Cuestione, ignorando su ''mi amor''

- Me entere por mi padre, que el señor Gilbert, vendría a verte, asi que pensé que seria bueno, venir a visitarte, hace tanto que no te veía que te extrañaba, amor.- Dijo acercándose a mi, caminando con su un tanto exagerado movimiento de caderas, Caroline era una hermosa rubia, habíamos tenido ciertos momentos antes de comprometerme, siempre habíamos sido muy pasionales, pero nunca hubo amor en ninguno de nuestros encuentros, pero al parecer ella no se había quedado muy contenta cuando se entero que me case con Tanya y que tuvimos a Romina, después de la partida de Tanya había vuelto ofreciéndome ser la madre para Romina, y ser mi esposa, a pesar de haberle dicho de miles de formas que yo no quería tener una relación con ella, no lo había captado, yo amaba a Bella, siempre había sido asi, incluso le había hablado con la verdad a Tanya, pero con Caroline, era completamente diferente.

- ¿Vendrá Malcolm o solo me hiciste venir porque tenias ganas de verme?- Pregunte sin una pizca de paciencia, por ella había perdido la oportunidad de ver a mi hija.

- Si, si vendrá, pero yo me vine antes para poder verte te extraño tanto.- Y sin más, sin pudor alguno se acento a mis brazos besándome de lleno en los labios, con cuidado la tome entre estos y la aleje con suavidad de mi, ella se molesto con esto.

- Acaso no tenías ganas de verme, Eddie. Yo te amo Edward, amo a Romina, y se que ella me quiere, yo podría ser la madre que ella tanto desea, una niña tan pequeña no puede estar sin una madre Edward, soy tu mejor opción, y lo sabes, es solo que no te has dado cuenta aun, tus padres y los mios se llevan, Esme y Carlisle me ven como una hija mas, y Emmett y Rosalie, me quieren, ¿Por qué no lo puedes ver?- Pregunto molesta.

* * *

_**Bella POV.-**_

_¿Eres amiga de los Cullen? – Pregunto Ali curiosa mirándola con una sonrisa._

_Si, son parte de mi familia- Confio mirándome fijamente, al parecer se había dado cuenta de mi inquisidora mirada, sentía un malestar en la boca de mi estomago y no se debía a que ver con que aún no había probado bocado desde que vi a papá._

_- Edward debe confiar mucho en tí- Solté con molestia, me miro primero confundida pero luego la cambio esa mirada para sonreír con una pizca de diversión.- Digo para que dejara que recogieras a nuestra hija- Dije sin poder evitarlo nunca había dicho es voz alta desde que había regresado que era su hija y ahora lo aceptaba frente a su esposa. Pero por más ocultarlo lo sabía me estaba muriendo de celos._

- Isabella lamento decírtelo pero Edward y yo somos...- Fue Vanessa interrumpida por el ladrido de un cachorro y las risas de las niñas.

- ¿Ya nos podemos ir, por favor? - Preguntaron ambas niñas al unísono.

- Claro que si pequeñas, Nessie despídete de tu mami, y Romina despídete de la señorita Swan y de Alice.- Dijo sonriendo.

Salí a despedirme de las niñas y no pude evitar bufar al ver su Bugatti Veyron blanco del año, abrió primero la puerta de atrás y acomodo a ambas en unas sillitas para niñas, cerró la puerta y con la mano y una hermosa sonrisa se despidió de mí, a lo que no pude evitar contestar igual, aunque creo que si sonrisa no haya sido igual. Me asusto escuchar la voz de Alice a mi espalda, sabía que estaba aprovechándose de la situación.

- De seguro es operada- Trato de animarme- Nadie puede ser tan hermosa, es decir, su rostro, su sonrisa, su cabello, buen gusto a la hora de elegir el atuendo, no a cualquiera le queda bien y a ella le queda como guante, me pregunto dónde habrá comprado esas divinas botas de montaña con tacón cafés, muero por unas así.- Grito Alice al verme girar y caminar de vuelta a la comodidad de mi casa, necesitaba chocolate caliente, y no por el frio sino porque el chocolate me relajaba.

- Es que es enserio Bella- Hablo entrando detrás de mí a la cocina- nadie tiene ese cuerpo de la nada a excepción de la esposa de Cullen- Al parecer vio algo en mi cara pues corrigio- Me refiero al otro Cullen, Emmett y su esposa Rosalie, vaya esa mujer a pesar de estar embarazada- Silbo de forma chistosa- Que cuerpo.

- Alice.- Gruñí molesta- Podemos dejar de hablar de la perfección de la ''Señora de Cullen''- Remarque las últimas palabras- No me interesa en donde demonios compro sus perfectas botas, para su perfectos pies. Y que combinaran con su perfecta ropa, que a su vez la hace ver perfecta por donde la vez, a mí me importa un comino que haga con su perfecto marido, ¿Me entendiste?- Explote, y al darme cuenta de lo que dije me tape rápidamente la boca, por Dios que había dicho. Mire a Alice quien me observaba atónita, era cómica la imagen ante mí, la pequeña duende se encontraba con la taza a sentimientos de sus labios y la boca abierta al igual que sus ojos, parpadeo varias veces antes de mirarme con ¿Lastima? ¿Compasión?

- Sí ya no estas segura de tus sentimientos por Will, porque no le dices la verdad- Interrogo, la mire desconcertada era verdad, desde que había vuelto Cullen me había olvidado de Will por completo e incluso me había molestado con él, era una maldita y para acabarla de fregar Alice puso la cereza del pastel al preguntar- ¿Hace cuánto que no hablas con el? ¿Que no compartes nada?- Pregunto mirándome.

- Yo… yo, es decir…-Balbuce sin sentido.

- ¿Has hecho el amor con él?- Indago- Nunca aceptaste hacerlo según tu porque no te sentías cómoda y ¡Bang!- Grito asustándome, vi a Cynthia y a Bree entrar a la cocina con ¿Era un bate lo que traía Cynthia? Y ¿Bree traía una batidora de mano?

- ¿Por qué demonios gritaste Alice? Creímos que alguien había entrado a la casa.- Regaño Cynthia a su hermana.

- Y que, si alguien se metía a casa que iban a hacer, batirle la cabeza.- Dijo con sarcasmo señalando el arma de Bree.

- Fue lo primero que encontré a la mano, era eso o el control de mando del estéreo.- Se defendió la aludida encogiéndose de hombros, mientras caminaba y tomaba naranjas del refrigerador y hacia un jugo- ¿Gustan? – Nos preguntó con una sonrisa.

Desayunamos las cuatro juntas, cosa que agradecí no quería estar sola, ni mucho menos con Alice, nunca en mi vida había agradecido que Alice tendiera a exagerar las cosas mientras hablábamos, mi amiga tenía razón yo no había querido hacer porque siempre que estaba a punto de pasar cerraba mis ojos y aparecían, venían a mí la imágenes de Edward sonriéndome, besándome e incluso cuando hacíamos el amor en aquellos días, pero a nadie se lo había confesado ni siquiera a mi mejor amiga que resultaba ser Alice. Me despedi de las chicas, pues tenia que ir a la oficina que tenias los Cullen aquí en Chicago, quedaba a unos quince minutos en auto asi que tome las llaves de mi lindo camaro y sonreí al ver salir a Alice corriendo de infraganti de la casa hasta un rubio que estaba recargado en un Mercedes Mclaren negro, el chico al verla sonrio abiertamente mientras recibia a la duende con los brazos abiertos esta al verlo corrió y abrazo con sus piernas su cintura antes de darle un tierno beso. Así que es él Jasper, pensé sonriendo parecía buena persona, y para que Alice lo hubiera elegido era por algo.

Al llegar al los edificios Cullen, estacione mi auto, y camine hasta la recepción, la señorita e había dicho que me esperaban en el noveno piso, subi en el elevador y me sorprendi que en vez de estar esa aburrida musiquita del elevador estuviera Claro de Luna de Debussi, sin darme cuenta las puertas se abrieron y sonreí apenada a unas personas que deseaban entrar a este, Sali y me obligue a tranquilizarme, me acomode mi vestido color pistache y mis zapatillas de tacón color beige, camine por todo el enorme pasillo hasta llegar junto con una secretaría.

- Buenos dias, bienvenida a Cullen Enterprise, mi nombre es Lucy Parker, ¿En que puedo ayudarle? - Preguntó mirandome con una sonrisa.

- Busca a Malcoln Gilbert, Soy Isabella Swan.- Respondí sonriendole.

- Oh, señorita Swan, el señor Cullen lo espera a su oficina es la de hasta el fondo- Confío amablemente.

Camine por el rumbo señalado y estaba a punto de tocar cuando escuche voces en el interior de un hombre y una mujer. La voz del hombre ya conocía bastante bien.

-... Pero yo me vine antes para poder verte te extraño tanto.- Escuche y con cuidado me acerque para ver y la imagen ante mi me rompió el corazón era Edward besando a otra mujer, esa rubia incipida y huesuda, me lleno de coraje ver como Cullen despues de basarse con ella la tomaba entre sus brazos con delicadeza y amor. Tenía que irme no podía seguir viendo eso, Cullen nunca cambiaría regañaba a su esposa y aparte prefería estar con esta que con sus hijas, me quise ir pero mis pies no reaccionaban estan estáticos y pesados.

- Acaso no tenías ganas de verme, Eddie. Yo te amo Edward, amo a Romina, y se que ella me quiere, yo podría ser la madre que ella tanto desea, una niña tan pequeña no puede estar sin una madre Edward- Al escuchar esto Enmudeci, como era posible entonces ¿la chica que fue por Nessie quién era?, ella era la misma con la que se beso en el parque, Alice y yo los habíamos visto. ¿Le será infiel? Pero entonces porque decia que un hijo no puede estar sin madre, ¿Cómo era posible?- Soy tu mejor opción, y lo sabes, es solo que no te has dado cuenta aun, tus padres y los mios se llevan, Esme y Carlisle me ven como una hija mas, y Emmett y Rosalie, me quieren, ¿Por qué no lo puedes ver?- Pregunto molesta.

- ¿Es una pregunta retorica, cierto? – Consultó mirándola con un poco de ¿paciencia? - Caroline ya hemos hablado esto, yo… yo no te quiero, tu debes buscar a alguien que te ame como mereces, tu te mereces lo mejor.- Dijo con suavidad, tratandola de hacerla entrar en razón. Sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza al escuchar esto.

- Tú eres lo mejor, no hay nadie como tu, Edward. Piensalo, yo te puedo hacer que la olvides, se que todavía la amas- ¿A quién amaba aun Edward? No podía estar aquí me estaba matando la curiosidad- Y lo entiendo pero, por favor dame una oportunidad.- Suplico la chica.

- No, lo siento Caroline- Respondió.- Y te suplico que dejes de meterle ideas a mi hija, sobre la idea de tener una madre, ese es un tabú para ella.- Dijo Edward, se escucharon pasos y supe que tenía que entrar ya antes de que me descubrieran.

Respire profundamente hasta de reacomodar mi atuendo, y mi cabello, camine haciendo resonar mis pasos, y con seguridad toque la puerta, escuche pasos dirigirse hacia la entrada de la oficina hasta de abrir, y al hacerlo pude ver la cara de sorpresa de Edward y la molestia de la chica al verme.

- Bella, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Sucedió algo con Renesmee?, creí que Vanessa y Romina, irían por ella.- Dijo preocupado.

- No, tranquilo, Nessie se fue con ellas, solo que me llamo tu secretaria pues al parecer quería hablar también conmigo el señor Gilbert, no creí que tu estuvieras aquí- Dije todavía en la entrada, al parecer él se dio cuenta porque abrió la puerta permitiéndome entrar.

- ¿Mi amor quien es ella?- Pregunto la rubia artificial, mirándome con desdén.

- Caroline basta, ella es Isabella Swan.- Dijo Edward mirándola molesto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?- Reclamo furiosa.- Aléjate de mi prometido, maldita no dejare que te metas con lo mío.- Grito eufórica acercándose a mi tratando de parecer amenazadora.

- ¡Caroline! Sera mejor que te vayas no quiero olvidarme que eres una mujer- Pidio el ojiverde.

- ¡Crees que te dejare con esta! Estas muy equivocado, ella nos va a separar de nuevo, escúchame bien, Edward es mío- Amenazo mirándome.

- ¿Y si te digo que yo no fui quien lo busque? – Dije con burla, no pensaba dejarme de ella.- En realidad como puedo quitártelo de nuevo, si por lo que escuche nunca ha sido tuyo, yo por lo menos estuve a su lado un tiempo, ¿Pero que se siente que tu ni siquiera eso pudiste tener?- Vi la mueca de furia al escuchar eso, Cullen solo me miraba sorprendido.

- Tú te metiste entre nosotros al igual que Tanya, Edward me ama, zorra. Tu solo fuiste un pasatiempo, nunca le importaste- Ataco.

- Bien ¿y si tanto te ama, porque te hablo de mi y mejor aun sabes que Cullen y yo tenemos una hija?- Contraataque.

* * *

_**EDWARD POV.-**_

Nunca imagine que Bella llegaría a la oficina cuando me encontraba con Caroline, pero tendría que agradecerle con un aumento a Lucy, quien había llegado oportunamente cuando parecía que están a punto de atacarse a una a la otra, no podía evitar pensar que tal vez Isabella, hubiera estado celosa, pero ella se había encargado de romper mis ilusiones diciéndome que ella no le había caído bien no por mí.

Flashback

_Edward, ha llegado el señor Gilbert, lo espera en la sala de juntas- Aviso entrando Lucy, quien me sonrió levemente al ver la tensa imagen ante ella, Bella quien se mantenía con una sonrisa socarrona y Caroline estaba roja del coraje mirándonos a ambos._

_Ya vamos, gracias Lucy.- Dije sonriendo y ella asintió con suavidad entendiendo el doble sentido de mis palabras._

_Sin mirar a ninguna de las chicas camine junto con Lucy, pero de vez en cuando miraba a Bella, no se veía muy contenta, pero sabía que si quería seguir vivo no debería preguntarle nada._

_Malcolm, hola, Te presento a Isabella Swan, ella es la arquitecta que está llevando el proyecto- Dije presentando a Bella con el castaño quien la miro con una sonrisa, me molesto ver la estúpida sonrisa, pero decidí dejarlo pasar-¿Dime qué pasa? ¿Por qué me nos citaste?- Interrogue, quiera terminar pronto con esto, quería ir con mis chicas._

_Bien, pues Andrew Russo, ha estado viendo los planos y le han encantado, por ello quiere conocer a la señorita Swan y necesita hablar contigo, Edward. Por ello los ha invitado a casa solo serán unos días, quiere ver los avances.- Respondió sonriendo._

_Fin Flashback._

Sonreí imaginando lo que sería una semana solo con Bella, me pesaba que no estaría con mis hijas, pero en esta semana me había propuesto hablar con Bella, le diría toda la verdad quisiera o no y lo más importante en esta semana _**haría lo imposible y hasta lo imposible para poder enamorarla de nuevo.**_

LES AGRADECERÍA MUCHO SI ME DEJARAN UN LINDO **_REVIEW_** DICIÉNDOME QUE LES PARECIÓ.


	12. Mi hija

**_Disclaimer: _**_Estos fantásticos personajes le pertenecen a la única e inigualable Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a la invención de sueños e imágenes que luego se convertirán en historias que presentare luego para ustedes._

_**Muchísimas gracias **__a todas las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, enviar un mensajito, darle following o ponerla en favoritos en especial a__**Katty A Cruz, karolay28, feruzii, Danny Ordaz, azumii cullen, kikaly, Lorena, yasmin-cullenn, isa28, Alex, Maleja twihard, janalez, Regina, Ichigoneeko**_**_,__LalyRTPFriasRIU, Rocio16 Swan, Imagine This Love, Eidy Swan, Joss Bonelly Cullen, Robmy, Clary, Beth, Alexandra Bellamy Pattinson, _**_**Maru-Li Tsukiyomi**__**y**__**Alicia,MaryJane 1D,aNii Love, Guest **__y creo que no falta ninguna si es así avísenme._

_¡Acepto críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas y lo que gusten!_

* * *

_**Edward POV.-**_

Conduje hasta casa de mis padres, donde sabía que Vanessa había dejado a las niñas me sentía mal por mi hermana pues hoy tenía su primera _"cita formal"_ con Jacob "El Chucho" Black, no me sentía muy cómodo sabiendo que él era su novio, ella nunca se emocionaba con sus parejas, pero cuando me confesó que tendría una cita sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes, por lo que acepte su relación, pero no sabía cómo se lo tomaría Black cuando se entrara de que Vanessa es mi hermana, al llegar a casa estacione mi auto. Y me sorprendí gratamente al escuchar el pequeño grito de Romina, sonreí y al voltear no sólo vi un pequeño puntito sino dos, para estrellarse en mis piernas en un abrazo. Dirigí mi mirada hacia abajo y las niñas al verme sonrieron.

- Lo siento- Susurró avergonzada, para luego dar dos pasos para atrás queriendo huir, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas de forma adorable, cosa que me recordó a Bella.

- ¿Porque lo sientes cielo? - Pregunté mirándola, me agaché a su altura, acomode un mechón rebelde de su cabello- ¿Sabes quién soy Renesmee?- Le pregunté nervioso por lo que Romina se rió, ella sabía cuando me encontraba nervioso, nos complementábamos y ahora no era la excepción.

- Sí, eres Edward Cullen, mi papá, también se que tienes veinticinco años, eres jefe de mi mami y fuiste novio de mi mami- Dijo recordando.

- Así es yo soy tú padre, hola- Extendí mi mano para saludarla pero en vez de eso me abrazo con fuerza.- Hola princesa- Murmure en su cabello.

- Te extrañe papi, te quiero- Susurró con la voz entrecortada.

- Yo también te quiero princesa, yo también.- Respondí.

Me levanté tomándola del brazo y pasar junto de Romina que sonrió al vernos.

- Papá muero de hambre podemos entrar ya- Pidio Romina, tomándome la mano al igual que su hermana.

- Yo me siento igual, vayamos con mamá.- Vi a las niñas correr una vez dentro de la casa mirando la decena de álbumes de fotografías, a su lado se encontraba juguetes, y la caja de música y las muñecas que le había dado cuando había nacido Romina. Así que eso traía en su pequeña maleta, se comenzaron a reír al ver el álbum y voltearme a ver a mi. Chistosas pensé.

- ¿Con que burlándose de su padre? - pregunté sentándome frente a ellas.

- ¿Que te pasó papá? en estas fotos te ves horrible- Interrogo Nessie riendo.

- Espérense, que en diez años tendrán ganas de quemar toda evidencia de su niñez y yo estaré ahí cuando eso suceda riéndome de ambas- Rete mirando mi fotografía con ese horrible corte de cabello que en ese entonces se usaba.

- ¿Quién es ella? - Volvió a indagar Nessie llena de curiosidad, observando a la preciosa rubia que se encontraba sonriendo mientras sostenía entre sus brazos un pequeño bultito rosa. Los pequeños ojos verdes de Romina se abrieron al ver la fotografía y poniéndose completamente pálida. Pase mi brazo por sus pequeños hombros tratando de reconfortarla, ella se apretó de mi pecho, Nessie al ver la situación agacho la mirada.

- Ella es Tanya Layevska ó Tanya Cullen, Ella es mi mama- Respondió con la voz trémula, mirando la fotografía, había sido tomada a los días de su nacimiento.

- ¿Y porque no está contigo, Ro?- Interrogo interesada. Observando las demás fotografías donde salía Tanya y su familia.

- Ella…-Susurro sin saber que decir, apreté su hombro es forma de apoyo, ella me miro antes de besar mi mejilla y voltear diciendo.- Yo no tengo mamá, pero tengo un papá que es ambos.- Sonrió, y Nessie corrió a su lado abrazándola, sonríe viendo que ellas dos no solo serian buenas hermanas, podrían ser incluso las mejores amigas.

* * *

- Hola cielo- Saludo mamá cuando entre en la cocina, me acerque a ella y bese su mejilla.

- Hola mamá, ¿Y los demás? - Pregunté sentándome en la barra de la cocina.

- Tú padre trabajando llegara el cualquier momento y Emmett y Rose fueron al médico.- Dijo mamá cocinando la salsa.

- ¿De nuevo? - Reí- Pobre Rosalie debe estar preguntándose cómo llegó a eso, Emmett hasta por que sí suspira su mujer la quiere llevar al médico, te apuesto diez dólares a que en después de que vea a su hijo, se desmaya.- Aposte.

- Aceptó- Rose entró a la cocina, no los había oído llegar, se veía cansada pero con una sonrisa- Se desmayara antes de que nazca, Kyle y Christopher- Sonrió- Vamos a tener gemelos- Gritó aventándose a mis brazos, ellos habían esperado tanto un bebé y hasta ahora tenían oportunidad. Corrí hacia ella y la cargue abrazándola. Mamá nos veía riendo.

- Ten cuidado, Bestia. Que a quién estas cargando es la madre de mis hijos, y la mujer que amo- Pidio Emmett bajando a las chicas que corrieron a mi lado, mientras estos se besaban, ambas se sentaron en cada una de mis piernas.

- ¿Te volveré a ver? - Cuestionó Nessie mirando al suelo.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que lo haga? - Pregunté buscando su mirada.

- Es que no quiero perderte- Admitió- Quiero tener una familia como la de todos, quiero poder decirles a mis amigos que tengo una hermana, y un papá- Confesó.

- No me voy a alejar de ti, sí tú no me lo pides, tú hermana y tú son lo más importante para mí- Contesté riendo.

Después de comer las chicas quisieron subir a la habitación no quisieron que fuera con ellas, pues iban a hacer "cosas de mujeres" pero por Dios sí ni siquiera sabía que era eso, ignore a Emmett que se burlaba de mi.

- Yo que tú me fijaba en sus amistades las niñas son muy bonitas y los niños las deben de notar mucho, no vas a poder evitar que vayan a tener novio, se casen y peor aún que quieran ir en busca de bebés- Al ver mi cara se carcajeo.

- Cállate idiota- Gruñí aventándole un cojín.

- Sabes que es verd...- Fue interrumpido por un portazo seguido de un sollozo.

- ¿Pero qué demonios? - Pregunté asomándome y viendo a Vanessa llorando al verme se refugió en mis brazos, la apreté a mi pecho consolándola. Rosalie, Mamá y Emmett se acercaron a ver qué sucedía.

- ¿Que te pasó? - Indague con suavidad cuando la senté en el sillón.

- Ja... Ja... Jake.- Balbuceo sollozando de nuevo, Maldito perro sarnoso date por muerto pensé con furia. Mire a Rosalie pidiendo ayuda, quién sólo asintió.

- Van, vamos a lavarte la cara, ¿me acompañas?- Preguntó llevándola al baño.

- Edward, tranquilízate espera a que ella nos cuente que ocurrió- Suplico mamá.

- Te acompañó, Edward- Se ofreció Emmett quién tampoco se veía nada contento.

- Iré sólo, Emmett. Mejor cuídala, díganle a mis hijas que en media hora vuelvo.- Dije tomando mis llaves.

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la cochera, tomé el casco y las llaves de mi moto, sabía que no sabía donde vivía Black, por lo que sabía quién podría saber.

* * *

Me estacione frente a la casa de Bella, me bajé de la moto y camine hasta su puerta, golpe dos veces antes de que abriera Wright.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Le ocurrió algo a Nessie? - Preguntó mirándome.

- Mi hija se encuentra bien, Busco a Isabella le puedes avisar que estoy aquí.- Bien sí antes está más molesto ahora estaba furico, Wright estaba con el pecho desnudo al igual que sus pies, lo único que traía puesto eran unos jeans y estaba despeinado, pero no pensaba hacer ningún escándalo.

- ¿Amor que ocurre? ¿Quién es? - Hablo desde la cocina Isabella y al verme se trato de bajar el vestido rojo que dejaba ver gran parte de su piel al igual que arreglar su cabello.- Edward ¿Pero qué? ¿Nessie está bien?- Preguntó acercándose temerosa, Wright pasó por su lado antes de sonreírle conciliadoramente, ella respondió con un dulce beso en los labios.

- Necesito la dirección de Black, o me podrías decir donde se encuentra en verdad necesito encontrarlo.- Hable apretando normalidad.

- ¿Para qué lo quieres? - Atacó mirándome con rudeza.

- Eso es algo entre él y yo, necesito encontrarlo- Rebatí- Por favor.- Pedí.

Me miro tratando de ver la verdad es mis ojos, pero al no encontrar nada asintió antes de anotar en una pequeña libreta la dirección, arrancó la hoja y me la entregó. Susurré un gracias antes de voltearme y caminar ya había dado tres pasos cuando la escuche llamarme, me miro antes de decir.

- Necesito comenzar a vivir- Dijo mirándome.- Will y yo nos amamos. Es una gran persona.

- Me alegro.- Fue lo único que pude decir. Me aleje con el corazón comenzando a desquebrajarse. No volteé ninguna vez, no quería hacerlo, cuando volví a la moto, abrí el papel mirando la dirección y al reverso de la hoja había una pequeña escritura.

_« Pero como hacerlo sí te sigo amando»_

Al llegar a mi destino mire el departamento frente a mí, descendí de mi moto antes de caminar a encontrarme con Black.

- Black necesitamos hablar- Demande sin amabilidad, todo lo que había pensado hacerle se había ido al traste al ver su rostro descompuesto.

- Mira Cullen, no estoy de humor ni ánimos para nada así que te puedes ir por donde venías- Pidio.

- ¿Tampoco estas de ánimos para mi hermana?- Pregunté

- No sé quién diablos es tú hermana, ni siquiera sabía que tenias una, pero de que me quejó sí eres un completo mentiroso, hazme un favor y márchate. No te basta todo el daño que le hiciste a Bella- Sonrió sin una pizca de alegría.

- ¿Estás seguro que no sabes quién es Vanessa Masen? - Su rostro cambio drásticamente al escuchar ese nombre.

- ¿Que estás diciendo Cullen? - Se acerco a paso rápido quedamos a centímetros.

- Mi hermana es Vanessa, la chica con la que has estado saliendo estos últimos días, y tras su última cita llegó llorando a casa, te lo advierto Black, sé que he sido un completo idiota y tú e Isabella eran como hermanos, pero con mi familia no te metas ellos no tienen la culpa de nada.- Amenace.

- Ambos son unos malditos mentiroso, eso viene de familia por lo visto- Contraataco.

- Ella al igual que yo lo hizo por amor, por no perder a la persona amada, pero la diferencia de ella y yo es que desde el principio pensó en la persona amada sabía que la odiarías antes de conocerla por el simple hecho de ser de mi sangre, ella mintió por mis errores- Admití- Ella no debe que pagar por mis errores Black, y no me tentare el corazón a la hora de venir a golpearte cuando trates tan siquiera de hacerle daño.

- Yo no soy tu Cullen. Yo no soy de los que les gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las personas- Hablo.- ¿Eso acaso no fue lo que hiciste tu?, cuando tuviste lo que querías de Bella la abandonaste, es verdad que no sabías que esperaba una hija tuya, ¿Pero porque no le hablaste con la verdad desde un principio? La enamoraste, y luego te fuiste sin ninguna explicación con solo un maldito mensaje, fui yo quien la vio llorando día a día, hasta que se entero de la existencia de Nessie fue cuando quiso volver a comer, volver a rehacer su vida, por ello acepto vivir aquí, no te imaginas cuando ella llego completamente confundida cuando te miro, con el miedo de que alejaras a Nessie de su lado.- Reclamo, pero es su voz ya no había enojo, yo no sabía que decir, me dolía saber todo el daño que le hice.- La sigues amando.- No era una pregunta, era una afirmación, asentí quedamente.- Lo sabía, lo vi el día que te peleaste con Will, cuando viste a Bella y a Ness. Y te diré una cosa Cullen, se vas a luchar por recuperar a Bella, yo lo haría, pero eso no quiere decir que te ayudare nunca lo haría, pero te daré un consejo, háblale con la verdad es terca, pero necesita escuchar de ti la verdad.- Aconsejo antes de entrar a su departamento, dejándome solo, sabía lo que necesitaba hacer esta semana.

* * *

Hola chicas, siento la demora, pero apenas pude conseguir de nuevo una laptop, la primera vez tenia una tablet que me presto mi prima de rapido, por eso solo pude hacer la nota, no tengo más capitulos, los estoy haciendo a la orden del día, pues todos mis archivos estan en la compu de mi papá ;)

LES AGRADECERÍA MUCHO SI ME DEJARAN UN LINDO **_REVIEW_** DICIÉNDOME QUE LES PARECIÓ.


	13. Un camino hacia tí

_**Disclaimer: **__Estos fantásticos personajes le pertenecen a la única e inigualable Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a la invención de sueños e imágenes que luego se convertirán en historias que presentare luego para ustedes._

_**Muchísimas gracias** __a todas las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, enviar un mensajito, darle following o ponerla en favoritos en especial a _**_Katty A Cruz, karolay28, feruzii, Danny Ordaz, azumii cullen, kikaly, Lorena, yasmin-cullenn, isa28, Alex, Maleja twihard, janalez, Regina, Ichigoneeko_**_**,LalyRTPFriasRIU, Rocio16 Swan, Imagine This Love, Eidy Swan, Joss Bonelly Cullen, Robmy, Clary, Beth, Alexandra Bellamy Pattinson,**_**_Maru-Li TsukiyomiyAlicia,MaryJane 1D,aNii Love, Guest, _**_y creo que no falta ninguna si es así avísenme._

_¡Acepto críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas y lo que gusten!_

* * *

_**Edward POV.-**_

_**«**__Creo que los lugares en que he estado y las fotos que he hecho durante mi vida me han estado conduciendo hacia ti__**» **__**Clint Eastwood como Robert Kincaid en Los puentes de Madison, 1995**_

Al llegar de nuevo a casa lo primero que hice fue ir en busca de las niñas, subí a la habitación de Romina, escuche voces en el patio, pero ninguna era la voz de mis hijas, conocía demasiado a Vanessa para saber que se había ido de nuevo a su departamento, no quiera vivir en casa con nosotros pues se quería sentir un poco más independiente y aparte porque en varios días llegaría mi prima Charlotte y Peter su marido, Charlotte era de la edad de Vanessa, y eran desde pequeñas como uña y mugre nunca se separaban, y en este tiempo se me hacia extraño que Char, no hubiera llegado ya a visitar a mi hermana. Al subir las escaleras comencé a escuchar las risas de las niñas, me acerque a la puerta y llame escuche a las mis pequeñas dejar de reírse para comenzar a escucharse pasos y unos cuantos regaños por parte de ellas, conocía demasiado bien a Romina y sabia que alguna travesura estaba haciendo con su hermana, volví a llamar con mayor insistencia y por fin abrió Nessie quien al verme sonrió enormemente, y con eso supe que en verdad habían estado haciendo una travesura, de la cual no me iba a enterar hasta su ejecución, pero nada perdía con intentarlo.

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo mis pequeñas a quien dentro? – Pregunte entrando de la mano de mi pequeña.

- Nada, papi. Estábamos jugando ¿No es así Nessie?- Contesto con una pregunto de lo más ''Inocente''.

- Solo díganme me debo preocupar ¿Me llamara la policía para que vaya a recogerlas a la prisión? ¿Dañaran a alguien con esto?- Interrogue riendo, al niñas negaron riendo, mire a Nessie tratando de descubrir lo que ocurría pero ella lo único que hizo fue negar con la cabeza antes de correr a la cama y sentarse al lado de su hermana, se veían hermosas ambas parecían un bello ángel lleno de luz y esplendor, saque con rapidez mi teléfono y las fotografié mientras jugaban ambas nunca se dieron cuenta hasta el final cuando voltearon hacia mí, con unas preciosísimas sonrisas.

- ¡Papá!- Se quejaron ambas. No podía evitar sonreír al escucharlas decirlo, era un sueño hecho realidad, es verdad que nunca pensé en tener más hijos, estaba más que contento y agradecido con la vida por Romina, pero al saber de la existencia de Renesmee, todos mis pensamientos habían cambiado, amaba a mis hijas, y nunca nadie cambiaria esto.

- ¿Saben donde se encuentra su tía Vanessa? – Pregunte interesado después de haber perdido horrosamente contra unas niñas de cinco años, que causalmente eran mis hijas en el turista.

- Se fue a su casa, dijo que quería estar sola, y que en la noche hablaría contigo.- Contesto Romina.

- ¿Qué tenia, papá?- Pregunto Renesmee.

- No tengo ni idea, cielo.- Respondí con pesadumbre, abrazando a ambas niñas para bajar a la cocina en busca de una rebanada de pastel, que había hecho mamá.

* * *

_**Vanessa POV.-**_

No me sentía con muchos ánimos de estar con mis tíos, a pesar de las insistencia de estos porque me quedara mínimo a dormir, pero necesitaba estar sola, no había dejado de llorar a pesar de las bromas de Rosalie y Emmett, quienes trataban de subirme el ánimo, pero como era posible subirme el ánimo y peor aun viendo con Emmett ese chico que dijo mil veces que nunca se enamoraría, y peor que nunca se casaría había sido domado desde la primera vez que vio a Rosalie, aquella chica quien tampoco creía en el amor, después de su horrible vida al lado de su ex marido, quien le era infiel cada que podía y aparte la maltrataba, ambos habían encontrado el amor en el otro, al igual que las ganas de seguir viviendo, ellos eran un gran ejemplo de el amor, al igual que mis tíos, Carlisle siempre había estado enamorado de Esme en la distancia, al igual que ella, era su protector, su ángel, la amaba, y desde que tuvieron diecisiete habían estado juntos, y todavía se podía ver el amor que se profesaban el uno al otro, día a día. Y eso siempre había querido yo, un amor como el de mi familia, como el que mamá le tenía a papá y viceversa, que como cualquier pareja tenían altos y bajos pero que siempre los solucionaban juntos, e inclusive habían muerto juntos, era lo único que pedía un amor sincero, y cuando por fin lo pude haber logrado con ese ser maravilloso que era Jacob, lo había perdido por haberle mentido, el me había pedido formalmente ser novios, cosa que había deseado desde que lo conocí pero al estar frente a él y ver sus ojos supe que el necesitaba algo mejor que yo, no me sentí digna de él, y por otro lado el pronto se enteraría de que yo era Vanessa Masen, la hermana de Edward y me odiaría, y era lo único que no podría ver en esos ojos negros, odio, repulsión ante mí, por ello lo había rechazado. Me había negado la oportunidad de ser feliz por fin, había huido de él, le había pedido que no me buscase más. Recuerdo haber manejado hasta casa de mis tíos y luego estar envuelta en los protectores brazos de mi hermano, llore en su pecho todo el dolor que sentía, sabía que él estaba molesto y confundido por no saber cómo ayudarme, cuando éramos pequeños siempre fue él quien me protegió de mis miedos, era un hermano ejemplar, sabía que muchos lo juzgaban ignorando todo lo bueno que era él, era fiel a sus pensamientos y sentimientos y siempre ponía delante a los que amaba, aun a pesar que eso significara dolor para él. Escuche el timbre sonar, sabía que era Edward, de seguro había llegado a casa y al no encontrarme había venido a pesar de mis suplicas por estar sola, con resignación abrí la puerta sin importarme mi desarreglado aspecto, al llegar me había puesto unos pants deportivos holgados y una camiseta de los White Sox de Chicago.

- Lindo departamento, Cullen.- Saludó Jake, mirando mi aspecto, me encontraba horrible, estaba completamente despeinada y no tenía ni gota de maquillaje.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Jacob? - Interrogue con voz trémula. De todas las personas que podrían ver sido, tuvo que ser el precisamente, lo mire con nerviosismo, él lo sabía, él sabía la verdad, pero no podía creer cómo se enteró, entonces la respuesta me llegó como un puñetazo en el rostro.

- ¿Ahora soy Jacob?- Preguntó sonriendo sarcásticamente.- Vaya hasta hace una hora era Jake, pero las cosas cambian tú siempre fuiste una Cullen, sólo que nunca lo mencionaste.- Gruño molesto.

- Ya basta, Black- Le corté- Es verdad no te dije quién era mi hermano, pero fue en lo único que te oculte.- Acepté.

- Vanessa sí tan sólo me hubieses hablado con la verdad...- Dijo ablandando su mirada- Puedo pasar, no es muy cómodo hablando por aquí- Pidio.

- Está bien, pasa- Me aleje de la puerta dejándole entrar. Acepto gustoso la "invitación", comenzó a inspeccionar todo con detenimiento.- ¿Deseas un algo que tomar? - Pregunté sin saber que decir.

- Un vaso de agua está bien- Habló, asentí antes de huir a la cocina, necesitaba tranquilizarme, yo nunca había tenido que pensar en qué hacer. Tomé entre mis temblorosas manos el agua. Respire antes de salí, Sonreí al verlo con precisamente _"esa" _fotografía. Silenciosamente me acerqué a él, y detrás de él se veía una linda familia de cuatro integrantes un Edward de unos quince años, una niña de unos diez años, una preciosísima mujer castaña de ojos verde azulados y un atractivo cobrizo de ojos azules.

- Es mi familia, los Masen. Anthony y Elizabeth Masen y sus hijos... Edward y Vanessa. Mi apellido es Masen no Cullen al igual que el de Edward, los Cullen son nuestros tíos y padres adoptivos de mi hermano.- Expliqué- Edward no mintió en su identidad, y cuando lo busco Charlie, encontró información de papá no de él. Sé que te engañe y lo lamento, pero fue en lo único, todo lo vivido fue real... Al menos para mí- Murmuré, mis ojos me picaban amenazando por comenzar a llorar, y no quería, me negaba a hacerlo.

- Para mí también lo fue, Vanessa. No sabes cómo me sentí cuando me rechazarte- Me atrapo entre sus brazos con dulzura, sentía mis pies como gelatina, por lo que afiance mis brazos en sus fuertes hombros. El ante la acción me apretó con más fuerza.

Me encontraba únicamente con mi camiseta de los Sox, recostada en el pecho desnudo de Jake, mientras trazaba figuras irregulares en sus brazos desnudos.

- ¿Entonces nos investigaste? - Preguntó interesado acariciando mi cabello. Le había contado absolutamente todo, y él lo había aceptado sin decir nada malo, Emití un gruñido de asentimiento. - ¿Qué tanto investigaste sobre mi? - Deje mis brazos quietos sobre los suyos antes de voltear mi cabeza quedando frente a frente.

- Mucho- Admitían avergonzada. Agachando la mirada.

- ¿Entonces sabes de... Mi padre? - Cuestionó.

- Se que le ocurrió un accidente, pero me creerás sí te digo que no investigue más, pues pensaba que tal vez en un futuro tú por tú cuenta me tendrías la confianza y me contarías- Sin esperarlo tomo mi rostro entre sus manos antes de besarme con devoción y pasión, cosa que con rapidez correspondí.

Entre al baño, cuando por fin pude soltarme de los protectores brazos de mi novio, al entrar tomé su teléfono, mandando un simple pero significativo mensaje.

_«Estoy bien Eddie, te hablo mañana, recuérdame besarte y golpearte por lo que hiciste hoy por mí, te amo. Posdata: Jake y yo somos novios. Besa a mis sobrinas de mi parte»_

* * *

_**Edward POV.-**_

Mire el mensaje que Vanessa me había enviado al parecer Black la había aceptado, me alegraba mi hermana era una gran chica, sonreí al escuchar a mis parlanchinas hijas comentar lo divertido que sería asistir juntas a la misma escuela, al igual que a Ballet, pues era otras de las cosas que tenían en común, después de estacionar el auto abrí la puerta de atrás para desabrochar los cinturones de seguridad de las niñas, a pesar de no querer separarme de Nessie sabía que en menos de una semana nos iríamos a Milán junto con los Russo, a pesar de la molestia de Isabella quien no parecía muy contesta de estar en la misma casa que Caroline, después de bajar del auto todo nos dirigimos a la puerta de la casa Swan, llame dos veces a la puerta con un poco de resignación no quiera volver a encontrarme a Wright ahora, como había ocurrido horas antes, no podía olvidar que él se encontraba semi desnudo y solo había una explicación lógica a esto. Abrió Alice quien al verme me observo de arriba abajo antes de invitarme a pasar, cosa que solo agradecí, sabía que no tenía que decir nada por mi bien, llamo a Isabella, y saludo a las niñas, cuando bajo esta las escaleras completamente arreglado nos saludo, y como lo habíamos acordado hablaríamos con las niñas acerca del viaje, como si fuésemos _**una verdadera familia.**_

* * *

_**¿Qué travesura será la que están preparando las niñas? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Edward y Bella? ¿Caroline se quedará tan tranquila cuando Bella este cerca a Edward en estos días?**_

LES AGRADECERÍA MUCHO SI ME DEJARAN UN LINDO _**REVIEW**_ DICIÉNDOME QUE LES PARECIÓ.


	14. Welcome, Milán

_**Disclaimer:**_ Estos fantásticos personajes le pertenecen a la única e inigualable **Stephanie** **Meyer**, yo solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a la invención de sueños e imágenes que luego se convertirán en historias que presentare luego para ustedes.

_**Muchísimas gracias a **_todas las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, enviar un mensajito, darle following o ponerla en favoritos en especial a _**Katty A Cruz, karolay28, feruzii, Danny Ordaz, azumii cullen, kikaly, Lorena, yasmin-cullenn, isa28, Alex, Maleja twihard, janalez, Regina, Ichigoneeko, LalyRTPFriasRIU, Rocio16 Swan, Imagine This Love, Eidy Swan, Joss Bonelly Cullen, Robmy, Clary, Beth, Alexandra Bellamy Pattinson, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, Alicia, MaryJane 1D, aNii Love, Guest, **__**TwilighterII **_y creo que no falta ninguna si es así avísenme.

_¡Acepto críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas y lo que gusten!_

* * *

''_La adversidad es como un fuerte viento. Nos arrebata todo menos lo que no se nos puede arrebatar, y hace que nos veamos cómo somos en realidad''_

**Arthur Golden**

Me bajé de la limusina con ayuda de Shane el chofer de la compañía, nos encontrábamos a las afueras de Illionis en la pista privada de los Cullen, donde me reuniria con Edward y con la cara de caballo Caroline, desde que me habian dado la noticia me resigne a pasar una semana con Edward, pero con ella sería un martirio, Renesmee y Romina se habían tomado bien la noticia, inclusive Nessie me había pedido casi suplicado que la dejará con Vanessa la novia o lo que sea de Cullen, o con los padres de este.

Mire a Shane quién peleaba con mis maletas, las cuales Alice había arreglado. Me avergonce de traer tres maletas y dos bolsos de mano en los que traía planos y demás cosas, pero como había dicho esta, ''_Una chica no va a diario a Milán o ¿si, Isabella?''_

- Gracias Shane- Agradeci.

- No hay de que Bella- Sonrio.

Se escucho un automóvil entrando a la pista era un Bugatti Veyron blanco, nunca lo había visto por lo que sabía que no era de Edward, pero me equivoqué al verlo salir del lado del copiloto riendo junto con Vanessa quién se veía más hermosa de lo que recordaba pero está vez no me amedrente observe en el espejo de la limusina mi atuendo que constaba de un falda de invierno blanco con negro medias color negro y una blusa de manga larga de vestir del mismo color con unas zapatillas de tacón color rojo para combinar y para terminar un saco rojo y mi cabello ondulado con una tiara roja en él. Todo escogido por Alice.

* * *

Me encontraba en un bosque y no cualquiera sino el bosque de Forks estaba una tormenta espantosa, y la única luz que había era la de los rayos, mire por todos lados tratando de encontrar una salida pero no era posible, creí estar sola pero vaya sorpresa me lleve al ver varios cuerpos en el lodoso suelo, sin tener una idea del porque me acerqué a uno de ellos que se encontraba como todos, pero al voltearlo mire el rostro de la persona y vi que se trataba de Jacob, en su rostro había una mueca de miedo, asustada corrí a ver otro cuerpo, llevaba ya más de diez cuerpos los cuales eran mis amigos, mis padres, Alice e inclusive mi abuela, pero aún quedaba algunos cuerpos situados en el suelo, y dos de ellos eran pequeños tenía un mal presentimiento cuando me incline a uno de ellos y con delicadeza lo voltee y salió un gemido al ver el pequeño cuerpo de Romina, llena de dolor, acaricie su rubio cabello, deje con cuidado su delicado cuerpecito para acercarme al cuerpo que deduje era el de Will lo abrace llorando, mire hacia un lado donde había una cabellera cobriza larga y ondulada corrí lo mas rápido que mis pies me lo permitían con mis manos temblorosas lo gire, y sentí mi corazón quebrarse al ver la preciosa cara de mi bebe, abrace su cuerpo inerte tratando de hacerla entrar en calor.

- Despierta mi amor, abre los ojos cielo, por favor, hazlo por mí, hazlo por mami, cielo por favor.- Suplique llorando no podía hacer más que llorar aferrada a ella, esto no podía ser posible, no podía respirar a causa del dolor, del llanto, bese todo su rostro y tome sus manos entre las mías y las lleve a mi boca cuando estuvieron cercas mío sople tratando de hacer que entrara en calor, como siempre lo hacía cuando tenía frio, deje de hacerlo al escuche un gemido y un balbuceo del último cuerpo, deje con delicadeza el cuerpecito de mi pequeña y me aleje acercándome al último cuerpo que correspondía al de Edward, corrí al escuchar de nuevo un gemido, me tumbe a su lado y tome entre mis manos su rostro, el cual estaba bañado de sangre, sus ojos estaban entre abiertos, dejándome ver ese bosque de sus ojos. No sabía qué hacer ni que decir.

- Te… amo, Ángel.- Balbuceo antes de cerrar sus ojos. Dejándome sola, y destrozada, no podía ver a causa de las lagrimas que salían libres por mis ojos, no entendía nada quería morirme junto con ellos, me acosté en el frio suelo abrazada a Edward pensando que todo era un sueño que cuando abriera los ojos todo sería un sueño, una horrible pesadilla, que no me había dejado sola.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?- Llore abrazándolo más fuerte- Contéstame idiota, me dejaste una vez y ahora lo vuelves hacer, me vuelves a abandonar, que no te divertiste lo suficiente la primera vez, que me lo vuelves a hacer, me abandonas cuando más te necesito, te odio.- Grite golpeando su cuerpo con fuerza, estaba molesta, furiosa… asustada.- Anda abre los ojos maldito cobarde, ábrelos, te lo ruego ábrelos, no me dejes, llévame contigo, te odio, tu solo me has traído dolor a mi vida, me jure odiarte, no volver a pensarte, y todo lo arruinaste con tu regreso, ¿Quién te crees para decidir cuando me puedes tener? – Solloce con furia.- te amo Edward, lo sigo haciendo a pesar de todo, te sigo amando cuando no debería hacerlo, y ahora me dejas me abandonas, me vuelves a dejar muerta en vida, con todo el dolor a flor de piel, te amo, te amo, te amo, ya lo dije es lo que querías no, ahora abre los ojos, hazlo, te… lo su…pli…co.- Balbuce antes de ver todo negro.

* * *

Me desperté asustada al sentir como alguien me removía, parpadee varias veces antes de abrir los ojos agradeciendo que todo hubiese sido un sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla, mire a la persona que me había despertado dispuesta a agradecerle pero al mirar al frente vi a la persona quien tenía el seño fruncido, quien era nada más y nada menos que Edward, recordé el sueño al mirar sus ojos y por ende recordé lo que ultimo que me había dicho, sentí un escalofrió y el frunció más el seño, en su mirada tenia tatuada la preocupación por lo que le sonreí tratando de hacerle creer que estaba bien y de paso creerlo yo también, pero al parecer no ocurrió lo esperado de ninguna de las dos partes pues el solo asintió quedamente, mire hacia mi izquierda llevándome la desagradable sorpresa de ver a ''Caroline-cara-de-caballo-Russo'' quien me veía con una enorme sonrisa de suficiencia y fue ahí cuando me pregunte si habría dicho algo que no debía decirlo, me levante con rapidez tratando de huir de la mirada de preocupación de Edward por lo que corrí casi hasta el baño donde una vez dentro me senté en la taza de este tratando de respirar, sentía mis piernas de gelatina y la voz no me salía, cerré los ojos tratando de tranquilizarme pero cada que lo hacía me veían a la mente todos esos rostros, también recordé el ''te amo'' de Edward antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre, me moje la cara con agua fría tratando de refrescarme pero todavía mi respiración era muy irregular, pero sabía que esto no cambiaria aun por lo que decidí salir ya, después de secar mi rostro y arreglar mi maquillaje y mi peinado camine de vuelta en mi ''asiento'' y me sorprendí de ver a Edward sentado al lado de mi antiguo lugar leyendo un libro que al verlo abrí los ojos, no era posible que aun lo tuviera, y en perfecto estado.

-Aun lo tienes- Susurre sentándome en mi lugar, tome mi saco de este y lo abrace a mi pecho, tenía que hacer algo no podía mirarle a la cara, agradecí que Caroline no estuviera tan cerca para escucharnos, la mire de reojo y vi que estaba recostada con una máscara para los ojos, esas que servían para dormir y con los audífonos puestos.

- Yo… lo leo, de vez en cuando, me recuerda a ti, sabes.- Murmuro, cerrándolo con cuidado y dejándolo en su regazo. Yo no dije nada, no sabía que decir, agacho la mirada observando la portada, y sin más cogió el libro entre sus manos antes de entregármelo, acaricie la portada recordando todas las tardes que me pasaba sentada en el pórtico de la casa leyéndolo y releyéndolo, a pesar de haberlo leído millones de veces, seguía enamorada de ese libro, abrí el libro y leí la inscripción que descansaba en la primera hoja.

_Bella, cariño…_

_Sé que cuando mires esto ya no esté físicamente a tu lado, _

_Pero estaré siempre en tu mente en tu corazón, te quiero mi vida, _

_Y quiero que cada de mires esto, recuerdes lo mucho que te quise. _

_Con amor tu abuela._

Sin saber porque hojee el libro y al llegar al final del libro acaricie las letras que decían.

_Te amare, por siempre, nunca lo olvides,_

_Espero que en verdad no nos separemos nunca _

_Y si algún día por algún motivo lo hacemos quiero que cada que lo leas, _

_Me recuerdes y también todo el amor que te tengo._

_Te ama, tu Bella._

Yo le había entregado mi más preciada posesión el libro que mi abuela, me había dejado al morir, ese era el único recuerdo físico que mi abuela me había dejado, lo llevaba conmigo en cada viaje, y cada vez que no podía dormir leía la inscripción de mi abuela, la cual me reconfortaba, y me llenaba de paz, en todos estos cinco años no había leído, pues Edward no solo se había llevado mi corazón, sino mi más preciada posesión se lo había regalado a los días de novios, para ser exacto después de la primera vez juntos, en símbolo de mi amor.

Salí de mis pensamientos abruptamente al escuchar a Edward

**- El gran pensamiento de mi vida es él. Si todo pereciera y él se salvara, yo seguiría existiendo, y si todo quedara y él desapareciera, el mundo me sería del todo extraño, no me parecería que soy parte de él. Mi amor por Linton es como el follaje de los bosques: el tiempo lo cambiará, yo ya sé que el invierno muda los árboles. Mi amor por Heathcliff se parece a las eternas rocas profundas, es fuente de escaso placer visible, pero necesario. Nelly, yo soy Heathcliff, él está siempre, siempre en mi mente. No siempre como una cosa agradable, por supuesto, no siempre me agrado a mí misma. Así pues, no hables de separación de nuevo, porque es imposible y... (1) – **Abrí mis ojos inmensamente al escuchar lo que decía Edward, sabía que se refería a nosotros, a mis sentimientos sobre Will y él.

- ¿No me digas? ¿Así que según tu, Will es Linton y tú eres Heathcliff?- Indague molesta- No te equivoques Cullen, yo amo a William, y esto no va a cambiar, te ame es verdad, pero…- Fue interrumpida por otro cita.

**- Por cada pensamiento que le dedica a Linton, me dedica mil a mí. [...] Aunque él la amase con toda la fuerza de su mezquino ser, no la amaría tanto en ochenta años como yo en un día. Catherine tiene un corazón tan profundo como el mío: tan fácil sería meter el mar en aquella artesa como que todo el cariño de Catherine fuere acaparado por él. Apenas la quiere más que a su perro, o a su caballo. No está en su poder que le ame como a mí. (2)-**Habló mirándome fijamente, sin saber porque, las palabras salieron de mi boca.

**- "Ahora me demuestras lo cruel que has sido conmigo, cruel y falsa. ¿Por qué me despreciaste? ¿Por qué traicionaste a tu propio corazón, Cathy? Yo no tengo una palabra de consuelo. Tú te mereces esto. Tú misma te has dado muerte. Sí, ya puedes besarme y llorar y arrancarme besos y lágrimas: te abrasarán... te condenarán. Me amabas, ¿qué derecho tenías a abandonarme, qué derecho, responde, a satisfacer el ruin capricho que tuviste por Linton? Porque ni la miseria, degradación, muerte, nada que Dios o Satanás nos pudiera infligir nos hubiera separado, tú, por tu propia voluntad lo hiciste. Yo no he destrozado tu corazón, tú lo has destrozado, y, al hacerlo, has destrozado el mío. Tanto peor para mí que soy fuerte. ¿He de querer vivir? ¿Qué clase de vida será cuando tú?... ¡Oh Dios! ¿Te gustaría vivir con tu alma en la tumba? [ ...] Te perdono lo que me has hecho. Amo a mi asesino, pero al tuyo ¿cómo puedo amarle?" (2)- **Tape mi boca, al escucharme decir esto, me levante abruptamente sin darle tiempo de decirme nada, me senté en el asiento que era ocupado por él, me sentía mal por todo lo dicho, por lo que tome mi celular de mi bolso y le marque un numero al que no le había marcado por regularidad.

* * *

- …Yo también te amo.- Respondí antes de colgar, cerré el teléfono y sin tener idea del porque mire hacia atrás y pude ver a Edward detrás mío con una mueca de dolor en el rostro, muy parecida a la que hizo cuando escucho a Nessie decirle papá a Will. Abrí mi boca tratando de encontrar las palabras para ¿En realidad tenia de decirle algo para disculparme eso en verdad quería hacer? ¿Quería disculparme por decirle a Will que lo amaba? - ¿Qué necesitas Cullen?- Pregunte de forma cortante.

-Ya llegamos, y ten, te pertenece esto.- Me entrego el libro en perfecto estado, cuando por fin salí de mi mutismo, lo busque y al encontrarlo lo vi perderse por la cabina de pilotos.

- En verdad que eres una tremenda idiota.- Hablo por primera vez en todo el viaje Caroline pasando por mi lado.- Ed será lo que quieras pero tiene corazón ¿sabes? Y aparte no se merece estar sufriendo por ti, el ya pago lo que tenía que pagar. Y si nunca le vas a dar la oportunidad díselo de frente, niñita. El también merece encontrarse a alguien que en verdad lo ame.- Reclamo.

- ¿Y tú serás ella? ¿Tú serás quien lo ame en verdad?- Pregunte molesta.

- No, tal vez yo no sea la elegida, pero habrá alguien que lo ame en verdad. Al fin y al cabo, tu y yo mejor que nadie sabemos que el es un gran hombre, y más de una está esperando una oportunidad para amarlo, será mejor que en estos días veas lo que en verdad quieres si a él a o tú prometido, pero te lo advierto con esto no quiere decir que no luchare por Edward- Dicho esto se marcho dejándome completamente helada.

**(1), (2), (3).- Citas del libro Cumbres Borrascosas.**

* * *

_**En el próximo capítulo.-**_

- ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto mirándome, ¿estaba celosa? ¿era eso?

- Ella es Elise, fue mi primera novia, en realidad fue mi primer todo.- Admití con sinceridad.

- ¿Es ella de quien me hablaste? ¿De quién estuviste enamorado tanto tiempo?- Interrogo indiferente.

- Sí, es ella.- Confirme.

- Aléjate de mi idiota, te odio.- Grito molesta.

- Bien, si eso quieres estupendo Isabella, te dejare en paz, pero dímelo en la cara, dime que ya no me amas, dime que Wright es el amor de tu vida, que lo amas más de lo que me amaste a mi dímelo y me alejare.- Susurre, nunca había hablado mas enserio en toda mi vida.

* * *

_Hi girls, disculpen la tardanza, pero ya volveré a subir l**unes, Miércoles& Viernes**...__comenten que les pareció el capítulo... Gracias con amor, A**storia Lilianne Greengrass Swan Malfoy de Cullen Hale.**_

LES AGRADECERÍA MUCHO SI ME DEJARAN UN **LINDO _REVIEW_** DICIÉNDOME QUE LES PARECIÓ.


	15. Feeling

_**Disclaimer:**_ Estos fantásticos personajes le pertenecen a la única e inigualable **Stephanie** **Meyer**, yo solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a la invención de sueños e imágenes que luego se convertirán en historias que presentare luego para ustedes.

_**Muchísimas gracias a **_todas las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, enviar un mensajito, darle following o ponerla en favoritos en especial a _**Katty A Cruz, karolay28, feruzii, Danny Ordaz, azumii cullen, kikaly, Lorena, yasmin-cullenn, isa28, Alex, Maleja twihard, janalez, Regina, Ichigoneeko, LalyRTPFriasRIU, Rocio16 Swan, Imagine This Love, Eidy Swan, Joss Bonelly Cullen, Robmy, Clary, Beth, Alexandra Bellamy Pattinson, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, Alicia, MaryJane 1D, aNii Love, Guest, **__**TwilighterII **_y creo que no falta ninguna si es así avísenme.

_¡Acepto críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas y lo que gusten!_

* * *

En todo el camino de ida a la mansión Russo me la pase callada en la parte de atrás del auto. mientras Edward y Caroline iban en la parte de adelante recordando anécdotas de cuando este vivía aquí tiempo atrás, algunas cosas las hablaban en italiano, Edward no me había dirigido la palabra en todo el camino, en realidad para ser más exacta no me hablaba desde que escucho parte de mi llamada con Will, Will sonreí con melancolía al recordarlo él era en definitiva uno de los mejores hombres que había conocido él había estado casado tiempo atrás, con Tamara, Tamra con quien tuvo tres hijos, Damen de ocho años, Ian y James de seis años, Tamra y él se divorciaron tiempo después del nacimiento de Ian y James, él era un increíble padre, y había sido un maravilloso marido según Tamra, ellos habían decido divorciarse, Tamra había creído que Will la engañaba con otra mujer cuando en realidad este estaba en el trabajo, ella no había creído en él a pesar de que este le había jurado que no era verdad, cuando yo había conocido a Will en tenía casi tres años de divorciado, y me había contado la verdad de todo, en realidad Tamra nunca había sabido a lo que se dedicaba Will, sabía que Will la seguía amando inclusive me había contado que se habían besado días antes de volver a Chicago, yo me había sentido más culpable al no haberle dicho que Edward y yo nos habíamos besado en el elevador aquel día, Edward, pensé suspirando fuertemente, lo mire de reojo y sentí un retortijón de verlo reírse al escuchar algo que le decía Caroline en italiano, ¿De qué estarán hablando? ¿Y porque se ríe así? ¿No se supone que a él no le interesa ella? Pensé con molestia que yo misma había decidido venirme en el asiento trasero.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho Caroline, yo amo a mi prometido, por ello estaba con él, Will era todo lo que una mujer podría pedir, amoroso, respetuoso, sumamente guapo, inteligente, fuerte, amaba a mi familia y a mí, pero no podía negar que Edward me acusaba ciertas sensaciones, me sentía muy confundida, tenía razón Russo necesitaba poner en orden mis sentimientos, no era mi intensión hacerle daño a Edward o a Will, pero tenía miedo a decidir, no quería equivocarme, tenía miedo del mañana ¿Qué pasaría si escogía al equivocado? Pensé frustrada.

- Ya llegamos.- Informo Caroline donde un pequeño aplauso completamente feliz. Mire a Edward quien abrió la puerta de Caroline, me molesto un poco que haya sido a ella quien ayudo primero por lo que salí sin su ayuda, el me miro indiferente, cosa que me molesto, ¿que acaso iba a seguir con su indiferencia o qué?

- Hola soy Lucy Russo, y él es mi esposo Mark Russo.- Saludo una mujer alta muy hermosa de unos cuarenta y cinco años, era castaña de ojos azules, rostro aristocrático, pero amoroso. El señor era rubia de ojos azules y de rostro bonachón.

- Bienvenidos, usted debe ser la señorita Swan, mucho gusto señorita, déjeme decirle que admiro su trabajo.- Saludo el hombre.

- Mucho gusto querida, soy Lucy, me han hablado mucho de ti.- Sonrió dándome un abrazo.- Oh pero que descuidada de mi parte, pasen por favor. George, los llevara su equipaje, mire a mi alrededor y pude ver como saludaban ambos a Edward con mucho cariño. Deje de verlo para poder observar la enorme mansión que tenían era bellísima, era de un estilo mediterráneo, se encontraba a quince minutos del corazón de la cuidad.

- Lucy como pidió que la llamara me mostro mi habitación era preciosa, era de un color champagne, tenía un enorme balcón donde se encontraba una hamaca y un sofá color almendra, había un gigantesco ropero, todos los aparatos electrónicos que podrías pensar, varios sofás, un baño con tina y para terminar una enorme cama que te llamaba a brincar en ella, me dejaron sola para poder descansar.

- La habitación de Edward será la que esta la izquierda a la tuya, y la mía será la de enfrente tuyo- Aviso.- Que descanses Swan.- Sonrió alejándose.

* * *

Me sentía cansadísima, por lo que decidí darme un baño relajante, Edward en toda la cena no me había dirigido la mirada ni mucho menos hablando, y esto ya comenzaba a molestarme, es decir, porque se molesta es normal que le diga a mi prometido que lo amo, y si no fuera por las mentiras de Edward tal vez Edward y yo estaríamos aun juntos habríamos tenido una familia, no era culpa mía si se sentía mal, pensé molesta, mientras arreglaba mi cama.

Estaba a punto de acostarme cuando escuche que alguien llamaba a mi puerta, rápidamente corrí a la puerta, pero sabía que si se trataba de Edward quien debió de haber visto su error y vino a disculparse no quería que me viera desarreglada, por lo que me mire en el espejo, y sonreí ante mi reflejo, traía puesto un camisón color negro transparente y una bata de seda a juego con pequeñas flores rojas en esta, arregle mi peinado y corrí a abrir, quedándome sorprendida de que se trataba.

- Vaya, hasta que abrirse pensé que te había ocurrido algo.- Dijo Caroline entrando a la habitación.

- Sí, claro porque no pasa, no hay problema.- Dije al verla sentarse en el sofá frente a mi cama.

- Si, si como sea, vengo a ayudarte, a cambio de una pregunta.- Hablo restándole importancia.

- ¿Una ayuda? ¿Tú me vas a ayudar?- Pregunte con los brazos en jarras.

- Claro porque no tendría que hacerlo, estoy segura que no tienes ropa para la fiesta.- Respondí caminando hasta una de mis maletas, estaba a punto de abrirla cuando la intercepte.

- ¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta?- Pregunte confundida mientras me quitaba mi bata, pues sabía que lo llevaría un buen rato, pensé al verla acomodarse en mi cama.

- Es el centésimo aniversario de la empresa de mis padres, y como es obvio estas invitada, y como estoy segura que no tienes nada a la talla, te ayudare a que tengas unos para lo ocasión, el tema de la fiesta es el blanco y negro, así que no puedes usar nada de otro color, los hombres irán de negro mientras nosotras de blanco.- Explico como si nada, se levanto tomo mi vestido color gris, una medias negras, mis zapatillas amarillas y un abrigo verde, me lo aventó al igual que mi bolso amarillo, y mi gorro verde.

- Arréglate, saldremos en quince minutos.- Anuncio alejándose, cuando reaccione ella ya había salido de mi habitación, por lo que la seguí.

- Caroline, ¿a dónde iremos genio?- Pregunte confundida, saliendo- Pasan de las diez de la noche.- Anuncie.

- Buenos noches, Edward, que descanses.- Deseo Caroline, jugaba sucio sabia que me dejaría desconcertada pero no iba a caer en su juego, por lo que ni siquiera voltee para verificar.

- Buenas noches, Lorie.- Respondió Edward dejándome helada. Dios, si solo traía un mísero camisón que si de por si dejaba muy poco a la imaginación al transparentarse tanto, sentía la mirada de Edward en mi espalda, y un poco más debajo de ella, suspire al ver sonreír con cinismo a Caroline antes de entrar a su habitación no sin antes decir, ''quince minutos, Bella'' con renuencia me voltee, y sonreí con vergüenza a Edward quien minutos antes me miraba con ¿Deseo? ¿lujuria? Ahora me miraba indiferente, ¿Es que acaso ya no le atraigo? Me dije mentalmente.

- Buenas noches Edward.- Dije solo para llenar el silencio. El solo asintió con la cabeza, creí que no iba a contestar nada cuando respondió.

- Igualmente, Swan.- Respondió indiferente entrando a su habitación dejándome como una idiota, quien se creía para contestarme con un mísero. ¿Igualmente Swan? Mientras que a Caroline, le había contestado con un dulce, ''Buenas noches, Lorie''. ¿Lorie? ¿De cuándo acá ella era Lorie? Me pregunte frustrada, me cambie con rapidez pues sabía que ''Lorie'' llegaría por mí en cualquier instante.

- Escuche como al término de los quince minutos tocaron mi puerta, que puntual pensé.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- Consulte por vigésima vez.- Ya debe estar cerrado todo, Caroline respóndeme o me bajo del auto.- Amenace, pero esta solo me miro con su ceja perfecta levantada.

- Ya, por dios, te quejas más que yo cuando no encuentro mis Jimmy Choo.- Respondió sin contestar a mis preguntas.

- Abrí la boca dispuesta a contestarle de una manera poco educada cuando ella volvía a hablar.

- ¿Cómo enamoraste a Edward? ¿Cuál es tu secreto? Es decir debes tener uno porque Edward no ha dejado de quererte a pesar de haber estado casado, o los años.- Pregunto intrigada.

- ¿Casado?- Interrogue, mi corazón latía como loco.

- ¿Qué acaso no lo sabías?- Cuestiono extrañada mientras miraba mi rostro tratando de ver si era verdad lo que decía, solo pude negar completamente conmocionada.- El estuvo casado con la madre de Romina, ¿Por qué si conoces a Romina, no?- Pregunto a lo que solo asentí.- Bueno pues se caso con Tanya, hasta donde sé, él y ella estaban teniendo relaciones cuando entro el padre de Tanya, y este furico le exigió que le respondiera a su ''inocente hija''.- Dijo haciendo comillas al decir esto último.

- ¿A qué te refieres con inocente hija, ella le ponía el cuerno a Edward, Romina puede no ser hija de Edward?- Interrogue, pensando que de ser así Edward estaría devastado amaba a Romina, ella era su vida.

- Poner el cuerno, no lo llamo así pues ellos nunca fueron lo que se dice novios, a Edward no se le daba eso de tener novia, era seo casual, todas sabíamos a lo que nos ateníamos pero aun así preferíamos eso a no ser nada de Edward, es decir quien no quería llegar a ser en un futuro la mujer de ''Edward Masen''. Y Tanya mi mejor amiga y yo, no éramos la excepción, ella salía con varios chicos, inclusive a la vez, pero siempre se protegía, y cuando estuvo con Edward no se cuido, y fue cuando la maldita tuvo suerte al ser encontrada por su padre y haber salido embarazada de él.- Explico Caroline como si nada.

- ¿Masen? El es Cullen.- Corregí.- ¿Si Tanya y tu eran las mejores amigas como era posible que estuvieran con el mismo chico sin importarles?- Pregunte extrañada.

- Edward es un Masen, en eso no te mintió, enserio te diría la historia de Edward, me la se casi por completo, pero como dije es su historia y a él le corresponde decírtela. Y si Tanya y yo éramos las mejores amigas, pero cuando se trataba de Edward olvidábamos el titulo.- Respondió.

- ¿Cómo es posible?- Pregunte asqueada.

- Mira tu vida y la mía fueron muy diferentes, mientras a ti tus padres no pobres pero tampoco ricos, no les importaba si su hija se casaba con un panadero, en cambio los míos, desde que tengo razón de edad me dijeron que me tenía que casar con alguien de nuestra clase, y quien mejor que el heredero de una de las familias más ricas, mis padres siempre quisieron que yo saliera con Edward, mi madre me decía que el mi príncipe azul, cada noche antes de dormir me contaba ''la historia de amor con papá'' al paso de los años me di cuenta que ese amor del que tanto me hablaban era mentira, ellos fueron comprometidos, y querían lo mismo para mí con Edward, pero sus padres eran de la idea que se tenían que casar por amor, por ello me lavaron el cerebro haciéndome creer que él era el amor de mi vida, pero hoy me di cuenta al hablar con el que no lo amo, toda mi vida he estado aferrada a algo que no quiero, ¿Puedes creerlo? No me he enamorado nunca, no he estado con alguien con el que de verdad ame, toda mi vida ha sido ser una buena esposa para alguien que nunca me noto, soy patética.- Suspiro sonriente al terminar.

- ¿Quieres decir que nunca te has enamorado?- Pregunte de verdad sorprendida.

- Y eso con que se come.- Respondió riendo Caroline, y me reí al escuchar su locura, ella no era mala persona, y era guapa, a pesar de todo lo que dije cuando la conocí.

- Bien, pues la próxima vez que vayas a Chicago, te presentare con mi mejor amiga Alice, y nos iremos en busca de tu verdadero amor o de alguien con quien comiences a vivir, lo primero que ocurra.- Dije con sinceridad, ella era una gran chica, y merecía encontrar el amor. Caroline solo sonrió agradecida antes de bajarse del carro, no me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado nos encontrábamos frente a una enorme bodega que abarcaba casi una manzana completa, mire en busca de una explicación a Caroline pero esta solo me sonrió antes de jalarme por el codo al interior de la bodega.

- ¿Pero qué…- Me quede muda, al ver el interior de la ''bodega'' por dios era el cielo de toda mujer. Había cientos de vestido, zapatos, blusas, faldas, y pantalones hermosísimos.

- Aquí es donde se abastecen las cinco mejores boutique de la cuidad, hay desde de cualquier diseñador de talla internacional, mis favoritos son los de Dior, Carolina Herrera, entre otros.- Y de aquí conseguiremos nuestros vestidos, así que tenemos toda la noche para escoger.- Sonrió Caroline, antes de correr por toda la tienda en busca de su vestido ideal.

- Después de tanto buscar y buscar, escogió un vestido de Dior, Escogió un bonito vestido en tela brocada de un suave color blanco roto con escote palabra de honor y gran volumen en la falda. Complementó su vestido, con bonitas joyas de Chopard y clutch metalizado (Vestido que utilizo Jennifer Lawrence en los Oscares). Mientras yo había escogido uno más sencillo pero no por ello menos hermoso, elegantísimo vestido blanco de Christian Dior con escote en pico y peplum. Sólo añadí unos pequeños pendientes de diamantes y unos espectaculares brazaletes (Vestido que utilizo Charlize Theron en los Oscares)

Aunque había encontrado un vestido completamente hermoso de Carolina herrera color verde esmeralda, había amado ese vestido pero completamente precioso, pero costaba demasiado y creo que ni en un año podría comprarlo por lo que lo deje, a pesar que Caroline me había insistido que ella lo pagaba me había negado, no podría aceptarlo, era demasiado.

* * *

Habíamos pasado casi todo el día en el despacho del señor Russo, con quien habíamos visto y trabajado en los planos, había quedado encantado con todo, pero aun así había muchas cosas que detallar, Caroline había pasado todo nuestro rato libre conmigo, ella había resultado ser una chica maravillosa, y divertida, ya pasaban mas de las cinco de la tarde habíamos comido hace tiempo Caroline y yo en el jardín, pero se había excusado diciéndome que tenia asuntos que hacer por lo que pensé pasármela todo lo que quedaba del día en la habitación, pues no tenía muchos ánimos en salir.

Cerré la puerta, y me quite estos molestos zapatos, me quite casi toda mi ropa quedando solo con mi ropa interior negra de encaje, tome mi Ipood y me puse mis audífonos y comencé a tararear la nueva canción de Valerie de Amy Winehouse, llene la tina y comencé a bailar con el ritmo de la canción, cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar, casi estaba por acabarse la canción cuando accidentalmente tire dos de mis maletas al suelo, asustada abrí los ojos pero al ver que había sido volvía a lo que estaba haciendo, después escuche la canción de Thinking of you, de Katy Perry, pero por estar tan emocionada no escuche como la puerta se abría, mientras yo me encontraba preparando mi baño, salí de este por mis cosas cuando me sorprendí.

- …'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay. - Termine de cantar cuando me quede helada al ver frente a mí a Edward. El solo miraba mi rostro, me sentía muy expuesta ante él, no sabía ni que decir o hacer, era la segunda vez que me veía con poca ropa, pero nada se comparaba lo de ayer con lo de ahora, el carraspeo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Perdón decías.- Dije con la voz temblorosa, me reprendí por comportarme como una tonta por lo que me erguí en todo mi esplendor, el en ningún momento aparto sus ojos de mi rostro, ni yo del suyo.

- Decía que si te apetece ir conmigo, tengo un asunto que atender, y Caroline y sus padres no se encuentran tuvieron un compromiso de último momento, le dije a Caroline que yo me quedaría contigo a hacerte compañía.- Hablo con indiferencia.

- ¿Así que se lo prometiste a Caroline?- Dije sin poder evitarlo, me sentí herida.

- Sabes que no solo es por ella.- Respondió, y por un momento pude volver a sentir la calidad de sus ojos, pero rápido fue ocultada.- ¿Y bien que dices?- Pregunto.

- Sí, claro por qué no. Al fin y al cabo tenía ganas de salir a conocer.- Mentí.- ¿A dónde iremos?- Pregunte.

- Es una tontería al centro de la cuidad, fui invitado, me voy te dejo cambiarte.- Esto último lo dijo con burla, a lo que le respondí sacándole la lengua como cuando me molestaba cuando éramos novios, el sonrió con nostalgia al parecer el recordó lo mismo. Lo vi alejarse y sin poder evitarlo dije.

- Lo lamento, no era mi intensión herirte.- Admití, el sin voltear solo asintió antes de salir.

* * *

Busque como loca un lindo atuendo que usar, pero nada me gustaba como me quedaba tenía ganas de llorar, me sentía tonta y desesperada, no quería verme fuera de lugar con Edward, siempre al estar a su lado ese había sido mi temor, el a pesar de solo estar unos vaqueros lucia perfecto en cambio yo, sentí las lagrimas agolparse en mis ojos por lo impotencia, me levante del suelo, dejando todas mis maletas hechas un asco, Dios me había probado casi más de quince atuendos y ninguno me convencía, estaba a punto de ir con Edward y inventar que me sentía mal cuando escuche que alguien toco a mi puerta, hablando del Rey de Roma pensé suspirando, retrete mis ojos antes de levantarme todavía en ropa interior a atender la puerta, cuál fue mi sorpresa al abrir que no había nadie estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta molesta cuando caja blanca en el suelo, mire a todos los lados antes de salir y tomarla, la cogí entre mis manos antes de entrar con ella de nuevo a mi habitación una vez dentro, la deposite con cuidado en la cama, traía puesto un mono color verde esmeralda, y traía consigo una nota.

''Yo también lo siento todo lo ocurrido,

Acepta esto como muestra de mi arrepentimiento,

Tu hada madrina me dijo que te había gustado.

Atte.- Edward''

Sonríe al leer la nota, y la olfatee, y efectivamente Edward seguía enviando sus notas con olor a su perfume, deshice el moño y abrí la caja con cuidado y al hacerlo me sorprendió el ver la caja con una capa de pétalos de rosas rosas cubriendo su contenido, quite con cuidado todas poniéndolas al lado de la nota, la cual estaba sobre el libro que Edward me había devuelto ayer, al quitarlas todas pude ver como había tres rosas en perfecto estado una color rosa, otra color rojo, y la ultima de color blanco, y debajo de estas estaba el vestido que había visto ayer, y recordé lo que decía en la nota, ''tu hada madrina me dijo que te había gustado'' se refería a Caroline, ella le había dicho de este, lo tome con muchísimo cuidado y lo puse sobre mi piel después de haberlo admirado, camine con este entre mis manos hasta el enorme espejo apreciándolo, era hermoso.

Era de color verde esmeralda, con escote V, en la cintura tenía un listón del mismo color acentuando esta, era largo y caía de forma preciosa y elegante, (Vestido usado por Dianna Agron en los MET Gala 2012) Me dejo con suavidad sobre mi cama antes de correr a darme una ducha rápida, quería verme linda hoy.

Después de haberme bañado me seque el cabello, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo arreglarme, escuche de nuevo que tocaron la puerta y fui a ver de quien se trataba y vaya sorpresa que me lleve de ver a ''mi hada madrina'' frente a mí al verme sonrió complacida.

- ¿No tenias tu un asunto pendiente?- Pregunte, ella solo le resto importancia con la mano antes de jalarme hasta el tocador y depositar una pequeña maletita en esta. Y comenzar a arreglarme. En ningún momento me había dado la oportunidad de verme al espejo, y solo había contestado a una de mis preguntas, el porqué estaba aquí, según ella se ''había escapado'' para venir a ayudarme cosa que agradecí infinitamente.

- Listo, Edward quedara maravillado con el resultado.- Sonrió complacida.

- ¿En verdad lo crees? Es decir no por Edward, pero ¿En realidad me veo bien?- Pregunte nerviosa.

- Claro que si, te diré algo y solo será una vez, eres hermosa, así que deja tus estúpidos complejos, anda que ya debe estar listo Edward, le dije que estarías lista en una hora, te esperara en la sala- Sonrió, mientras me hacia mirarme en el espejo, y al mirar el reflejo me sorprendí gratamente, me veía hermosa, mi cabello caía en suaves ondas retro, mis ojos estaban con un maquillaje ahumado dorado, y labios nude.

- Pero ya pasa de una hora y cuarto- Dije preocupada. Tenía quince minutos de retraso.

- Oh vamos Bella, tú crees que el espera que llegas a tiempo- Negó con la cabeza- Una mujer tiene que hacerse del rogar.- Confió.- Ahora vamos, vete a mi me están esperando en la cochera, y pórtate mal.- Me giño el ojo antes de irse dejándome sola, tome mis cartera de mano gris, me puse mis pendientes y camine hacia la sala con un nudo en la boca del estomago esperando ver el rostro de Edward.

* * *

_**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.-**_

- Yo estoy lista ya Edward, perdón el retraso- Anuncie al hombre que se encontraba de espalda a mí.

- Yo vaya, estas… bueno, tu sabes te ves...- Balbuceo Edward, mirándome.

- Dame una oportunidad de reconquistarte si no puedo te prometo alejarme de ti, solo dame una, solo dame una oportunidad.- Pidio Edward.

- Estás loco Edward, ¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunte riendo.

- Venia cada año aquí junto con mis abuelos, y Vanessa. Cada año se celebra la feria de aquí.- Sonrió como niño chiquito, y yo no pude evitar reír.

- ¿Quieren saber el futuro, queridos?- Pregunto una mujer sonriéndonos- Un dólar por una predicación.- Sonrió.

- Yo no gracias.- Negó Edward rápidamente.

- Oh vamos Edward a que le temes, a que escuchar lo que nos quiere decir.- Rogué.

- A ti chico veo que te rodeara mucho dolor en el futuro y…. una muerte, la muerte de una persona muy cercana a ti se acerca, pero lo logro ver de quien se trata cariño.- Dijo la mujer mirando a Edward con lastima.- Lo lamento mucho querido.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo chicas? Bueno pues les tengo una noticia este capítulo es muy… pero muy largo por lo que decidí separarlo en dos, o tres partes, en las que sabrán más sobre nuestra hermosa pareja… Y si, haya una muerte de uno de sus personajes más querido de la novela… ¿Quién será? ¿Emmett? ¿Rosalie? ¿Jasper? ¿Vanessa? ¿Jacob? ¿Esme? ¿Carlisle? O por el contrario ¿Renesmee? ¿Romina? O inclusive nuestra Bellita… Hagan sus apuestas chicas, ¿Quién creen que será? **

_comenten que les pareció el capítulo... Gracias con amor, A**storia Lilianne Greengrass Swan Malfoy de Cullen Hale.**_

LES AGRADECERÍA MUCHO SI ME DEJARAN UN **LINDO _REVIEW_** DICIÉNDOME QUE LES PARECIÓ.


	16. Una última oportunidad para amar

_**Disclaimer:**_ Estos fantásticos personajes le pertenecen a la única e inigualable **Stephanie** **Meyer**, yo solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a la invención de sueños e imágenes que luego se convertirán en historias que presentare luego para ustedes.

_**Muchísimas gracias a **_todas las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, enviar un mensajito, darle following o ponerla en favoritos en especial a _**Katty A Cruz, karolay28, feruzii, Danny Ordaz, azumii cullen, kikaly, Lorena, yasmin-cullenn, isa28, Alex, Maleja twihard, janalez, Regina, Ichigoneeko, LalyRTPFriasRIU, Rocio16 Swan, Imagine This Love, Eidy Swan, Joss Bonelly Cullen, Robmy, Clary, Beth, Alexandra Bellamy Pattinson, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, Alicia, MaryJane 1D, aNii Love, Guest, **__**TwilighterII **_y creo que no falta ninguna si es así avísenme.

_¡Acepto críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas y lo que gusten!_

* * *

Edward POV.-

Me sentía enojado más que eso, pero aun me sentía dolido, completamente lastimado, escuchar ese te amo de Isabella hacia Wright, me ponía como loco, quien sabe tal vez ella ya se olvido de mi pensé mientras enterraba mis manos en mi rostro, sonreí al ver su cara al decirle sobre la fiesta, al principio se noto temerosa, pero después de poco en poco se comenzaba a ver igual de hermosa que siempre, como un ángel, porque eso era ella para mi, un ángel, y yo era un simple mortal ó peor aun un demonio soñando, tratando de pasearla en cuerpo y en alma, en raptarla, pero como lo dije era solo un estúpido sueño, ella estaba con él, y eso nadie lo cambiaria, pues me lo había dejado en claro ella esta mañana. Sentí mi celular vibrar, tenía una llamada entrando sonreí al mirar a la pantalla y ver de quien se trataba.

- Eddie cielo, soy yo.- Rio Vanessa, solo fruncí el ceño al escuchar su estúpido mote, a pesar de mis reclamos ella nunca me había dejado de llamarme así.- Solo llamaba para decirte que eres un pésimo hermano, mira que no haberte despedido de mí, es muy desconsiderado de tu parte, enserio que sí, pero como soy tan buena persona y estoy tan de buenas te perdono.- Habló con rapidez, sabía que estaba nerviosa, siempre hablaba muy rápido cuando estaba así.- Pero no tan rápido, solo lo hare con una condición.- Confió.

- ¿De qué rayos hablas Vanessa?- Pensé.- ¿Qué condición?- Bien ya me imaginaba lleno de bolsas por todo el centro para poner contenta a Vanessa, quien si no hacia lo que quería me molestaba hasta cumplirlo.

- Bien… yo, quería saber si tu...-

- ¿Qué es?- Presione empezando a intrigarme.

- Jacob y yo estamos saliendo y esto en verdad es algo serio y quiero que lo conozcas, pero como oficialmente mi novio- Hablo atropelladamente.

- Yo, Vanessa, no sé qué decirte.- Admití.

- Sé que nunca se llevaron ambos pero Jake acepto, puedes creerlo aceptó por mí, por favor Edward, eres lo único que tengo y es verdaderamente muy importante para mí, el dice que por mi quiere poner una tregua- Su voz se iba apagando, se estaba entristeciendo.

- Lo hare, pequeña. Sabes que haría absolutamente todo por ti.- Admití

- Gracias, gracias, gracias te amo.- Grito con euforia.- Bueno, ya, ya, basta de mi, dime como vas con Isabella, ¿por fin han podido hablar de verdad?- Interrogo.

- Tenía pensado hacerlo hoy, pero ya no lo hare, Vanessa, me doy por vencido, ella es feliz con Wright y no quiero que por mi sufra más de lo que ya lo ha hecho, ella se merece ser feliz.- Suspire, mirando desde la alcoba el hermoso atardecer.

- Nunca más vuelvas a repetirlo, yo supe lo mucho que sufriste cuando te tuviste que alejar de ella, la amabas, pero hiciste lo que era correcto, te necesitaba Tanya, y ni que decir de Romina, comentaste errores es verdad, pero ya los pagaste, cada noche cuando tuviste que estar solo con Romina, lo pagaste, diste todo por Romina, pues si hubieses sido otro te hubieras quedado con Isabella sin importante que Tanya estuviera embarazada.- Termino molesta.- Vamos Eddie, habla con ella aunque no quiera, quien sabe tal vez ella te ame de la misma forma.- Confió.- Me tengo que ir ya llegó Jake, basta Black- Rio, no me quise ni imaginar lo que hacia ese chucho con mi pequeña y casta hermanita.- Adiós Edward, piensa en lo que te dije.- Pidio antes de colgar.

Me levante de la cama en la que minutos antes me había sentado y me levante pensando en lo que me había dicho Vanessa, vería como evolucionarían las cosas hoy, si había una pequeña, por muy mínima esperanza lo haría sino me alejaría. Me arregle con rapidez poniéndome el traje color gris que Vanessa me había acomodado en mi maleta días antes, y una camisa de vestir color verde esmeralda, el cual combinaría con el vestido de Bella, faltaban cinco minutos para la hora acordada con Lorie, cuando baje al salón, me sentía ansioso, me senté en el sofá pero no me podía quedar sentado, sonreí al cerrar los ojos y mirar en mis recuerdos a una sonriente Bella, de solo dieciocho años.

* * *

FLASH BACK

- Te quiero Isabella, no te quiero perder nunca.- Admití en un susurro, con el corazón en la mano, la mire a través de mis pestañas, a la luz del sol se veía su cabello de un tono rojizo, y su tés blanca se veía preciosa, como toda ella, ella era hermosa, era única, la amaba a pesar de nunca habérselo dicho de manera abierta lo hacía, ¿Qué pasaría si algún día ella y yo nos separábamos? ¿Nunca la habría dicho que la amaba? Me interrogue, sin saber muy bien él porque me abrí mi boca interrumpiendo su discurso sobre el nefasto clima de Forks.- Te amo.- Dije con simpleza pero no por ella sin interés, ella se tenso entre mis brazos, me preocupo el ver como había reaccionado así, se alejo de mi con rapidez, me preocupo un poco su reacción, pensé con rapidez que decir para corregir mi error, pero ¿Acaso había sido un error sincerarme?- Yo Bella, olvídalo, lo siento, no sé en que estaba pensando.- Pedí, ella ni siquiera me miro, miraba un punto fijo, me apoye con mis manos en el frio suelo para impulsarme y levantarme cuando la vi estallarse en mis brazos riendo y besándome con pasión pero con sobre todo amor.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo.- Grito eufórica, con mis manos en su cintura la levante y la acomode para que quedara sentada ahorcadas en mis piernas- Yo también te amo.- Susurro en mis labios.- ¿Y sabes qué? Me has dejado mucho tiempo esperando este momento y tendrás que pagarlo.- Sonrió un picardía antes de un jalar sacarse su blusa verde azulada, y dejarme ver ese precioso brassier color azul que hacía que su piel se viera mas blanca y sedosa de lo que ya era, sin darle tiempo de quitarme la camisa, me atrajo hacia así en un beso feroz, pues para todos Bella era la castaña tímida y dulce, pero solo conmigo demostraba aquella otra parte, Sexy y desinhibida que tenia dentro, pues nos conocimos por completo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Salí de mi mutismo al escuchar mi teléfono sonar de nuevo, y mire mi reloj antes de contestar, habían pasado ya un buen tiempo, por lo que decidí salir al jardín al contestar se trataba de Romina.

* * *

POV BELLA.-

«Vamos Bella no puedes ponerte como una adolescente con la idea de su primera cita con el chico que te gusta_»_ Me reprendí bajando las escaleras con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido, me sorprendió un poco el hecho de que Edward no se encontrara en la sala como lo habíamos acordado, pero que puedo decir lo más seguro es que se harto de estarme esperando y se fue, me dije a mi misma, aunque es imposible él Edward Cullen que conozco no lo haría, ni siquiera el Edward Masen, aun estaba un poco confundida con ese asunto del verdadero Edward, pero por lo menos ya lo había dejado a un lado.

Escuche pasos y voces en el jardín por lo que decidí ir allá, al llegar me pude percatar de que se encontraba un hombre con un traje gris completamente elegante, de porte aristocrático, me acerque un poco sin hacer ruido hasta encontrarme a unos pasos de él, pudiendo admirar su ancha y trabajada espalda, al igual que su firme trasero, mordí mi labio tratando de no hacer volar mi imaginación.

- Yo también te amo cielo…. Claro que sí, estaremos juntos hasta más allá de la muerte cielo, ni eso nunca nos podría separar, será mejor que ya te duermas, y por favor háganle caso a sus abuelos y a su tía Rosie, a Vanessa y Emmett tienen permiso de ignorar todas sus maravillosas ideas.- Rio.- Que descansen, un beso mi pequeño Ángel.- Se despidió Edward, para suspirar después de colgar.

- ¿Era Romina?- Pregunte haciendo que se asustara, pues dio un salto, por un momento creí que tiraría el celular de sus manos por lo que por inercia trate de tomarlo pero me atore el vestido junto con el tacón por lo que estuve a punto de caerme al suelo, lo único que pude hacer fue extender mis manos para evitar un golpe en el rostro, pero esto nunca sucedió gracias a que Edward me detuvo de por mis caderas, por inercia me volví para quedar frente a frente con él.- Yo… yo… lo siento tanto.- Susurre aferrándome a sus antebrazos. Se sentía tan bien estar a su lado.

- No pasa nada ¿estás bien?- Preguntó alejándose, cosa que me desconcertó. Levanto del pasto su celular antes de caminar de vuelta al interior de la casa, suspire molesta, seguía molesto pensé, estaba a punto de caminar cuando su voz me detuvo.- Por cierto te ves bien.- Elogio sin mirarme.

- Gracias.- Respondí antes de caminar detrás de él.

Subí de automóvil con ayuda de Edward, después de más de un cuarto de hora en completo silencio nos encontrábamos en el corazón de la cuidad, no tenía ni idea a dónde iríamos en realidad no sabía nada, pero no me atrevía a preguntar, sabía que aun estaba molesto, cada cierto tiempo me atrevía a mirarlo de reojo, inclusive hubo un momento que cuando ya estaba completamente molesta lo mire fijamente, pero solo me miraba con el rabillo de su ojo, bufe molesta desarrugando las inexistententes arrugas de mi vestido, me reacomode en el asiento mirando de nueva cuenta el paisaje cerré los ojos, tratando de buscar una plática que sacarle, pero no encontraba ninguna.

- Ya hemos llegado, Bella.- Susurro con voz trémula, sacándome de mi ensoñaración, abrí mis ojos saboreando lo bien que se escuchaba mi nombre de su boca. Mire el destino al cual habíamos llegado, y me quedo muda al ver el hermosísimo edificio frente a mí, se trataba de la Galería Vittorio Emanuele, se veía completamente esplendida frente a mí, y su hermosura era aun mas cuando la bañada con la luz de la luna, sentía la mano de Edward en mi hombro, por lo que voltee ante él, quien me invito a salir del carro con una sonrisa, una vez afuera me ofreció su brazo el cual acepte con gusto.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí Edward?- Interrogue separándome un poco de él, para poder arreglar mi atuendo.

- Fui invitado a un evento de caridad, es una pasarela, y casi todos los años vienen Emmett y Rosalie, pero con eso de que con el embarazo no le hace mucho bien viajar decidieron que viniera yo en su lugar.- Explico con simpleza, mientras me ofrecía su brazo para entrar, estaba a punto de aceptarlo gustosa cuando escuchamos una voz.

- Edwaggd.- Se escucho la melodiosa voz de una mujer detrás de nosotros. Ambos nos volteamos tratando de encontrar la fuente del llamado y cuál fue mi desconcierto cuando literalmente Edward fue arrebatado de mis brazos, y casi tragado por _esa._ Gruñí al ver a esa aprovecharse de Edward, quien trabaja de separarse de ella, si por mi fuera yo la hubiera alejado de las greñas con peróxido que tenia, pero me trate de tranquilizar.

- Cuando escuche que habías venido a Milán, no podía creerlo, tú estabas de vuelta, y veo que te ha sentado bien la paternidad.- Sonrió de forma gatuna, me miro con la ceja alzada antes de presentarse con fingida educación.

- Meredith Bailey, modelo y actriz Holandesa.- Sonrió con suficiencia, mirándome con burla, Dios, estaba de nuevo celosa, pero es que esa resbalosa.

- Isabella Swan, arquitecta y acompañante de Edward.- Sonríe gustosa al ver la cara que hizo al ver cómo me acerque al ojiverde y me enganche a su brazo. Y este me miro con sorna.- Lo siento, pero Edward me dijo que me mostraría el lugar con permiso.- Dije antes de dejarla en medio de la nada.

- ¿Celosa de nuevo Swan?- Pregunto burlón Edward mirándome con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No me cayó bien y es una grosera.- Me justifique con simpleza, dándole un gran trago a mi Martini.- Yo no soy quien para estar celosa, pues si no se te olvida estoy comprometida, Cullen.- Dije de mala gana, y me arrepentí al ver la mueca de furia que hizo. Para a continuación darle un trago a su Vodka.

- Ya es hora- Anuncio Edward de la nada.

Nos dirigimos a una enorme habitación donde se haría la pasarela, con las modelos más importantes de los últimos años, y los mejor diseñadores obviamente, en realidad esperaba que no salieran esas mujeres con ropas horrendas que nadie en su sano juicio, compraría.

Pasamos casi una hora mirando el desfile, era entretenido y no era como yo me lo esperaba, me gustaba a pesar de no escuchar a Edward de nuevo dirigirme la palabras, ya me había disculpado pero el solo me había mirado de reojo, y asentido levemente, yo no tenía la culpa de estar comprometida, el tenia la culpa, el me había abandonado. Me recordé. Mire como por primera vez sonreía de verdad e incluso prestaba más atención a la pasarela por lo que con curiosidad mire a la modela que se encontraba en la tarima era completamente hermosa, si creía que Rosalie era la mujer más hermosa que había visto me equivocaba, esa preciosa rubia se veía completamente espectacular enfundada en un vestido strapless largo corte de sirena color negro, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos azules, ella se parecía en demasía a Liv Tyler, e inclusive más bella aun, cosa que me hizo preguntarme si de verdad me veía bien, pues veía como Edward miraba a esa chica, quien al pasar cerca de nosotros con paso elegante al percatarse de mi acompañante, su rostro paso de la sorpresa al júbilo.

Una vez terminada la pasarela nos reunimos para un pequeño coctel, para celebrar la comprar para la caridad que se había hecho, no podía creer que había personas que pagaban tanto por un pedazo de tela, entiendo que eran de marca pero yo ni con tres meses de sueldo intacto podría comprarme uno, se que estaba exagerando pero todo sea por la caridad pensé, estaba un poco molesta con Edward, no me hablaba y eso me ponía de mal humor, es decir yo no le hice nada, que se vaya al demonio pensé, pero cuando lo vi con esa mirada me dolió, le había visto con adoración, con amor, con nostalgia, no podía evitar preguntarme quien era ella. Lo mire de reojo mientras hablaba con varias personas importantes, muchos eran grandes empresarios y arquitectos y ni por ello podía prestarles atención, escogí un Martini seco y lo tome en un solo trago, antes de acercarme con ellos, cuando me acerque debo de admitir que me gusto como me presento, mi había presentado como Bella Swan, la madre de su hija, puedo apostar que incluso antes de que supieran que yo era la madre de su hija me veían asombrados, me sentía un poco cansada he de admitir, pero se me quito todo al ver a lo lejos salir a las modelos, tras un aplauso, quien iba delante de todas era la espectacular rubia.

- Buenas noches a todos, muchas gracias por haber apoyado esta noble causa.- Por Dios como era posible que hasta a su voz envidiara.- Hoy hemos recaudado mucho dinero y eso es bueno.- Sonrió.- Quiero agradecerles a todos, pero en especial a Edward Cullen.- Dijo mirando a Edward con una sonrisa seductora y amigable. Y este le contesto levantando su botella de Champagne.- Deseo que disfruten su velada.- Término su discurso acercándose a nosotros.

- Eddie.- Grito aventándose a sus brazos y Edward la tomo al vuelo completamente feliz.

- Hola princesa, ¿Cómo has estado?- Pregunto Edward sonriente, sin dejarla de abrazar.

- He sobrevivido.- Bromeo.- Dios, pero si te ves estupendo, cuando Rosie me llamo diciéndome que estarías aquí, casi muero de un infarto, mira que desconsideración la tuya de no haberme ido a buscar en cuanto llegaste, escuche que te estás quedando con Lorie, debe estar como loca tratando de meterse en tu cama por la noche.- Sonrió, pero luego se puso un poco más seria.- Te extrañe mucho Edward.- Dijo con ternura tomando con su blanca y delicada mano el mentón de este.

- Yo también te extrañe mucho, Ellie.- Dijo Edward dejando que esa enterrara sus manos en su cabello.- Perdóname por no haber venido antes, pero sabes que no se me dan bien las despedidas.- Admitió Edward, sin percatarse de mi presencia, salí hecha una furia, me sentía humillada Edward se había olvidado por completo de mi, solo llegaba esa Diosa, derrame una lagrima cuando cerré mis ojos y dejándome llevar, después de unos minutos tratando de tranquilizarme. Camine rumbo a donde todos estaban reunidos pero al llegar desee nunca haberlo hecho, pues vi con dolor como Edward y _esa_ modelo se besaban con amor, me trate de ir pero no pude, sabía que era un gran dolor el que estaba llenándome en el corazón, pues mire como Edward la alejaba con dulzura para luego besar con amor sus mejillas, mientras ella lo abrazaba de la cintura, sin querer alejarse de él.

Sin mirar atrás me aleje de nueva cuenta de ese lugar, me sentía dolida y lastimada a pesar de que no debía sentir esto, corrí al sentir las lagrimas agolparse en mis ojos color marrón, al llegar a la salida varias personas se me quedaron viendo pero no me importo, camine sin rumbo fijo por toda la calle principal, no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar de nuevo a la casa de Caroline, y no quería llamarle ahorita, no quería que se preocupara, llevaba ya casi quince minutos caminando en línea recta, sin importarme mucho en dolor en mis pies cuando escuche el ruido de un auto a toda velocidad, no le di importancia, creí que eran de esos muchachos que les encantan hacer carreras clandestinas pero me sorprendió el ver que se paró a unos pocos pasos antes de mi, fruncí el seño, y limpie mis traicioneras lagrimas de las que ni siquiera tenía idea que estaban en mi cabello. De él descendió un furico Edward al verlo, suspire pesadamente antes de darme vuelta y caminar en sentido contrario, sabía que él me atraparía en cualquier minuto que él quisiera pero quería que se diera cuando de que yo me quería alejar de él, no había nada ni tres pasos, cuando el engancho sin manos a mi cintura.

- Sube al automóvil, Isabella.- Me ordeno con voz ronca, sin mover sus manos de mi estrecha cintura, sentía el calor de su mano traspasar mi vestido, y su aliento en mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas.

- No deseo hacerlo, Cullen.- No supe ni de donde me salió la voz, pero era verdad no quería ni podía estar cerca de él, me hacía daño su sola presencia, que acaso no lo entendía.

- He dicho sube al automóvil, Swan.- Me amenaza podía sentir como de poco en poco sus dedos jugueteaban en mi cintura, como siempre lo hacía cuando me abrazaba.

- Yo, no… no quiero hacerlo, déjame aquí, vete con tu querida modelo ¿no?- Me voltee molesta alejándome de su toque, lo encare llena de molestia.- Te recuerdo que nada mas lleno ella tu me ignoraste, eso es lo que te has pasado haciendo desde que llenamos aquí.- Vocifere.

Sin esperar respuesta de él, me abrazo con rapidez sin darme tiempo de renegar, me tenia abrazada con un saco de papas, a pesar de que me queje, no me escuchaba camino rumbo a su auto, y sin soltarme abrió la puerta del copiloto, y me sentó en ella y me puso el cinturón de seguridad apretado sin darme una esperanza para poder sacarlo con rapidez, cerró la puerta y corrió para subirse a mi lado, una vez dentro me miro pero no hizo nada más que poner los seguros, y manejar por la carretera, lo único que agradecí fue que no regresamos a ese lugar.

EDWARD POV.-

Llevábamos casi quince minutos de viaje cuando por fin le hable, he de admitir que me preocupo mucho el saber que se había ido sola de la fiesta es decir, ella no conocía Milán y le hubiera podido haber pasado algo, recuerdo haber dejado a Elise sola, la había extrañado mucho, pero a pesar de mi Isabella, bella, seguiría siendo mi prioridad, y no iba a dejar que le ocurriera algo, nunca me lo perdonaría, tengo que reconocer que si Elise, me hubiese besado como me beso hoy, tiempo atrás no me lo hubiera pensado ni un segundo y la hubiera llevado al primer lugar que encontrara desierto para hacerla mía, pero no ahora, Elise había sido mi primer todo, e incluso mi primera desilusión, me había enamorado de ella cuando ella tenía quince y yo trece, ella había sido mi mejor amiga desde pequeños compartíamos muchas cosas juntos, pues ella vivía a tan solo a unos pocos metros de casa, recuerdo que ella fue mi primer beso era la primera vez que tomaba y ella había estado allí, y como un tonto enamorada de trece años la había besado y ella sorprendentemente me lo había correspondido, ella y yo en ese tiempo nunca fuimos novios, éramos amigos con derecho yo podía besarla cuando yo quisiera, pero sin tener una obligación, cuando cumplí quince años habíamos ido a la playa y había sido con la primera persona que había estado.

* * *

FLASH BACK.-

- Vamos Ed, corres más lento que el director y eso que él tiene ya setenta años.- Grito sin dejar de correr una preciosa rubia de diecisiete con tan solo un lindo bikini color rojo con puntos blancos, el cual no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Se veía hermosa, nunca había visto a una mujer que se le comparara era sexy, dulce, hermosa y sensual.

- ¿Con que eso crees he?- Grite corriendo más rápido, la verdad es que le había dado oportunidad de ganarme pero era solo porque me gustaba la vista que había.

- Está bien.- Dijo ella parándose.- Si llegas a mi lado te daré un premio Eddie.- Sonrió con coquetería poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho acentuándolo más, sabía que yo a ella no le era indiferente al contrario. Sin dejar de sonreír corrí con rapidez, sabía que ella había bajado la velocidad a propósito, cuando llegue a mi lado ella rio y se aventó a mis brazos haciéndonos caer en la arena a ella arriba de mi, ella se acomodo a horcadas haciendo rozar nuestros sexos, hecho su cabello a un solo hombro suyo antes de besarme con pasión, en un momento a otro nos encontrábamos desnudos y sudorosos en la arena. Después de ese día yo había creído que ella y yo éramos novios, vaya sorpresa que me lleve cuando me entere que se había comprometido con Hank Diamonds un chico dos años mayor que ella quien resultaba ser el chico al que yo mas odiaba, por lo que decidí nunca más volver a enamorarme, me había utilizado Elise, me había hecho creer que sentía algo por mí, si bien nuestra relación no había sido la misma, Elise me había pedido disculpas, las cuales acepte, una cosa es no querer enamorarte de nuevo, pero tristemente seguía enamorado de ella, lo que nunca se supo fue que ella y yo seguíamos teniendo nuestros ''encuentros'' cada que ella volvía a Grecia, pero lo habíamos dejado cuando ella ya quería hacer una familia con Hank, pues ella deseaba embarazarse de su marido. Después de eso ella y yo nos convertimos solo en los mejores amigos, nos contábamos todo, pero nunca más habíamos estado juntos nunca más, pues lo habíamos dejado, cuando Hank falleció y Elise se quedo sola con sus hijas Ginner, Elle, Jamie. Ella trato de comenzar algo conmigo, pero yo ya conocia a Bella de quien en realidad ya me había enamorado, fue ahí cuando entendí que Elise había sido solo una ilusión y Bella era el verdadero amor de mi vida, pero ya era tarde yo ya había conocido a Tanya, quien esperaba una hija mía.

Fin del Flash Back

* * *

- ¿Qué ocurrió allá? ¿Acaso alguien te hizo algo para que decidieras irte?- Interrogué deteniendo a la orilla de la playa que había, en este tiempo se hacia la pequeña feria, la mire de reojo, sabía que estaba despierta, a pesar de tener cerrados sus ojos desde que había subido al auto.

- Nada, no ocurrió nada.- Dijo sin abrir sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué no me quieres decir? Si en verdad no te hubiera ocurrido nada no te hubieras ido así de repente cuando llego…- Me quede mudo al entender. Se había ido cuando Elise había llegado.

- ¿Esto tu por Elise no?- Pregunte con suavidad, ella por primera vez abrió los ojos, y me miro fijamente, nos quedamos viendo sin hacer nada más que vernos.

- ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto mirándome, ¿estaba celosa? ¿Era eso? La mire sin saber que decir sabia que esto ocasionaría un problema, pero no le podía mentir a decir verdad.

- Ella es Elise, fue mi primera novia, en realidad fue mi primer todo.- Admití con sinceridad, cerré los ojos esperando ver la furia de Isabella sobre mí, ella sabía todo de ella, pues entre ella y yo antes no había secretos, excepto sobre la existencia de Tanya.

- ¿Es ella de quien me hablaste? ¿De quién estuviste enamorado tanto tiempo?- Interrogo indiferente.- ¿De qué te utilizo?

- Sí, es ella.- Confirme.

- ¿Sabias que ella estaría aquí no es hacia?- Solo pude asentir.

- Me lo suponía, ella es la dueña de la línea Diamonds, pero hasta donde sabia ella estaría en Francia.- Admití, si bien era un posibilidad encontrármela nunca creí que en verdad lo hiciera, ella ya no vivía en Grecia desde que se caso y a pesar de haber muerto su marido ella no había querido regresar a vivir a Italia.

- ¿Es por eso que me llevaste? Dímelo.- Gruño furico.- Eres un idiota, si sabias que ella estaría allí porque me invitaste Edward, contéstame imbécil, ¿Te estás cobrando algo? ¿Es eso? Sabes cómo me sentí cuando los vi besarse, me sentí una idiota, mejor no me hubieras invitado así te la hubieras llevado a la cama, que no es lo único que sabían hacer juntos, sabes son tal para cual tu y ella.- Grito saliendo del carro pero antes de salir me dio una tremenda cachetada antes de gritar – No tienes idea de cuánto te odio Edward- dando un portazo se alejo con rapidez, no sabía qué hacer me había dejado pensando lo que me había dicho, cerré los ojos tratando de pensar, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con Bella, la mire quitarse las zapatillas echándose a correr rumbo a la playa, sabía que esta situación tenía que terminar ya, le hablaría con la verdad, y si ella en verdad me amaba le pediría que dejara a Wright solo ser ella, las niñas y yo, una verdadera familia.

* * *

POV BELLA.-

Sabía que era una locura lo que pensaba hacer, pero no me importo solo quería estar lejos de él, ella esa hermosa mujer había me había hecho ver lo poco cosa que era yo comparada con ella, aunque en realidad no había comparación, Edward siempre había estado enamorado de ella, y al verlos hoy, lo había confirmado no la había olvidado y que mejor, así el estaría con una persona a la que ama, y yo, yo estaría con Will, sabía que estaba siendo una autentica perra con Will, desde que había llegado Edward de nuevo, y Will no se lo merecía, el era una gran persona y lo amaba, no con la misma intensidad que a Edward pero lo hacía. Me solté a llorar como una niña pequeña que pierda a su madre, porque así me sentía perdida, desde el regreso de él así me sentía, y yo sabía que no lo odiaba, como puedes odiar a la persona que tanto amas, me odiaba a mi misma por tener esos sentimientos hacia él, yo no era una mujer libre, y lo que más me dolía no era la idea de saber que no era una mujer libre, era el saber que esa era mi excusa.

Me escondí en una enorme piedra, y enterré mis manos en mi rostro y llore, sin pensar en nadie, no podía tranquilizarme, ya no lo había aceptado seguía amando a Edward con la misma intensidad, y eso no cambiaria nunca. Escuche como Edward gritaba mi nombre, no quería que me encontrara, no soportaría mirar sus ojos y darme cuenta de que yo nunca signifique nada para él.

- ¿Podemos hablar Bella?- Pregunto Edward sobresaltándome, no lo había escuchado llegar, lo mire con miedo y me di cuenta de que había llorado, en sus ojos me pude reflejar como siempre lo hacía, sin saber que me impulso a hacer me refugie en sus brazos sin decir nada, él hacía lo mismo conmigo me abrazaba con la misma fuerza. Me vi a mi misma impulsarme para besarlo y en ese beso había todo lo que nunca dije, y siempre quise decir, lo bese tratando de transmitirle todo el dolor que me causa su perdida, como me había hecho sentir de perdida, de furiosa, de molesta, mientras que el me transmitía lo mismo, furia, dolor, perdida, ambos nos sentíamos igual, mordí con fuerza su labio hasta sentir la sangre de él mezclarse en el beso, lo escucha aullar de dolor, pero no por ello dejo de besarme, cuando por fin saque todo lo bese tratando de fundirme con él, el delineo con su lengua mi labio pidiéndome permiso, cosa que accedí con rapidez, este era todo lo contrario al anterior en este se podía sentir todo el amor, pasión y ternura, jadee un poco ante la pérdida de aire, por lo que Edward se separo de mis labios, mas no de mi cuerpo apoyo su frente con la mía, nos transmitimos todo con la mirada.

- Solo dame un día, es lo único que te pido, unas pocas horas, si después de esto aceptas casarte con William lo aceptare, pero dame una noche, un día, o lo que queda de este viaje para demostrarte que te amo en verdad, que si bien cometí errores en el pasado te sigo amando, contestare a todas tus preguntas con nada más que la verdad, pero dame esa última oportunidad Bella, ¿Aceptas Ángel?- Pregunto acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos mi rostro. Me miraba con temor.

Abrí mis labios tratando de darle una respuesta, por primera vez en mucho tiempo borre todo lo ocurrido en todos estos años lejos de él, olvide a mis padres, a Jacob, a Alice, a mis amigos, al trabajo, a Will e incluso a Renesmee, quedando solo Edward y yo.

Sonreí un poco antes de besarlo suavemente y susurrar en sus labios.- Te sigo amando.- No falto decir nada más antes de sentir como era elevada a sus brazos y me beso transmitiéndome el amor que sentía hacia mí.

* * *

**Qué les pareció el capitulo chicas? Bueno pues les tengo una noticia este capítulo es muy… pero muy largo por lo que decidí separarlo en dos, o tres partes, en las que sabrán más sobre nuestra hermosa pareja…**

_comenten que les pareció el capítulo... Gracias con amor, A**storia Lilianne Greengrass Swan Malfoy de Cullen Hale.**_

LES AGRADECERÍA MUCHO SI ME DEJARAN UN **LINDO _REVIEW_** DICIÉNDOME QUE LES PARECIÓ.


	17. Segundas Oportubidades

_**Disclaimer:**_ Estos fantásticos personajes le pertenecen a la única e inigualable Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a la invención de sueños e imágenes que luego se convertirán en historias que presentare luego para ustedes.

Muchísimas gracias a todas las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, enviar un mensajito, darle following o ponerla en favoritos en especial a _**Katty A Cruz,**_

_**karolay28, feruzii, Danny Ordaz, azumii cullen, kikaly, Lorena, yasmin-cullenn, isa28, Alex, Maleja twihard, janalez, Regina, Ichigoneeko, LalyRTPFriasRIU, Rocio16 Swan, Imagine This Love, Eidy Swan, Joss Bonelly Cullen, Robmy, Clary,**_

_**Beth, Alexandra Bellamy Pattinson, Maru- Li Tsukiyomi, Alicia, MaryJane 1D, aNii Love, Guest, TwilighterII, Carla, Marisol, Nancy& Jhossana **_y creo que no falta ninguna si es así avísenme.

¡Acepto críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas y lo que gusten!

* * *

Tras lo sucedido sentía mis manos sudar al encontrarme frente a él, me sentía avergonzada por la intensidad de su mirada esmeralda, mi corazón latía más rápido de lo normal gracias a la emoción que sentía por haber escuchado salir de su boca aquellas palabras, con todo el esfuerzo de mi alma, sabía que esto no estaba bien, no así, necesitábamos hablar.

Cuando por fin me pude separar de Edward, quién se quejó un poco, pero al parecer vio algo en mi mirada pues acepto sentados a mi

lado, me removí incómoda y comencé a jugar con la pulsera que traía puesta, Edward sólo me veía, nos encontrábamos en la misma posición desde hace poco más de veinte minutos sentados en la arena mirando el cielo estrellado y él mar.

- Que pasa Bella? - Indago sacandome de mis divagaciones.

- Yo...- Mordí mi labio con nerviosismo, sin saber como empezar. Sin querer me aleje un

poco de él avergonzada, él tomo mi mano con suavidad, por lo que lo sonreí agradecida al saber que él entendía mi dilema.

- Sí eso deseas- Suspiro- Mi verdadero nombre es Edward Anthony Masen Platt, Carlisle y Esme son mis padres adoptivos y Esme era hermana de mi madre, Vanessa es mi hermana, pero tras la muerte de mis padres nos distanciamos, ella se quedó a vivir con mis abuelos paternos James y Victoria Masen. Yo vivía en Grecia, en ese entonces era un mujeriego de lo peor, fue en ese entonces que tuve un amorio con Lorie& otras chicas, pero nunca fue nada serio, ellas lo sabían y aceptaban, cuando conocí a Tanya fue con quién tuve una relación abierta, pero tuve una, después de la muerte de mis papás me mude con mis abuelos, pero no funcionó, no deseaba estar en un lugar donde me recordaban lo ocurrido con mis padres por lo que acepte la propuesta hecha por los Cullen sobre que ellos me adoptarán, Vanessa no acepto, ella era pequeña y queria quedarse cerca de todo lo que recordo, cuando llegué a Chicago ya había terminado toda relación con Tanya, había cambiado, pero no lo suficiente, así que cuando volví de visita con mis abuelos se me hizo fácil estar con Tanya, lo que nunca nos imaginamos que en ese momento llegaría su padre y nos veria, se molesto mucho y me amenazo para que me casará con su hija, al principio pensé en negarme pero hubo algo hizo que cambiara de opinión y fue ver la cara de Tanya, su mirada esta llena de miedo, dolor, vengüenza, parecia una niña indefensa, por lo que acepte con una condición me dejaria ír y al termino de un mes me casaría con ella, por eso llegué a Forks, huyendo de mi, de mis errores, por mis decisiones habían sufrido ya muchas personas. Fue hay cuando te conoci, yo...- Suspiro avergonzado, furioso por lo que aprete su mano fundiendole valor- Te pensaba usar, me gustaste y pense en ti como la última relación antes de casarme porque una cosa era obvio nunca engañaria a mi mujer, trate de decirtelo muchas veces lo juro, tan solo dos semanas después pensé en irme antes de que te enamoraras de mi, pues sufririas mas, ese dia llegue dispuesto a hablarte con la verdad, pero no contaba con escuchar ese te amo de tu parte, fue hat cuando me di cuenta de que no podía perderte, asi que habia decidido lo mas importante de mi vida, hablaria con Tanya y su padre cancelaria la boda, te diria la verdad, y rogaria por tu perdón, pero algo ocurrió, él día que me fuí fue porque recibi una llamada, era Tanya, se encontraba llorando, y me dijo que estaba embarazada, tendría a mi hija, y fue hay cuandi decidi quedarme con ella, con mi hija, por Romina, yo no queria que creciera sin un padre, después del tiempo me case con Tanya y nació Romina- Su cara cambio, por primera vez en todo el relato sonrio de verdad al hablar de Romina- Fue hay cuando todo cambio, si bien era verdad que nunca más pude tener nada con Tanya, ella se fue, no queria tener nada que ver con la maternidad, por lo que nos abandonó, sin importarle Romina se fue, cuando eso paso nunca mas trate de buscarte seria mi castigo, tu tal vez ya me habías olvidado, y no queria volver a lastimarte por lo que me dedique en cuerpo y alma a Romina, pero a pesar de todo me atrevi a buscarte, pero me entere que te habías ido junto con tu padre, Alice& Black, pensé que tú y Jacob estaban juntos por lo que nunca más volvi a buscarte.- Termino levantandose de mi lado y caminar sin rumbo fijo, cuando por fin se paro mirando el cielo, supe lo que tenia que hacer. Camine en silencio hacia él hasta llegar a su lado y abrazarlo por detrás, no sabia que ambos estabamos reteniendo la respiración hasta que suspiramos. No dijimos nada más, no era necesario, lentamente él se dio vuelta, mi corazón comenzo a latir con anticipación, sabía lo que ocurriria a continuación, por inercia me acerque pegandome a su cuerpo, con una de nuestras manos entrelazadas y la otra en el cuello del otro, sus ojos verdes me veían con amor.

- Te he amado siempre y eso no cambiara nunca, perdoname cariño, estoy arrepentido, no actue bien lo se, pero no me podía alejar de Romina, era mi hija, yo queria que ella tuviera una familia, como la que yo tenia con mis padres...- Lo silencio con un corto pero significativo beso.

- Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, olvidemos todo. Y sabes yo tampoco he estado con nadie más.- Mordi la labio sabía que estaba sonrojada, sentía como Edward apretaba mis caderas y abrí los ojos con asombro al entender el porque al igual se ver sus ojos verdes oscurecidos, sonreí con inocencia cuando me removi haciendo que saliera un suspiro de nuestra parte, cuando me iba a volver a besar aleje mis labios con suavidad y comencé a besar su cuello y cada cierto tiempo depositando algunas mordidas, pero cuando la cosa se volvio más intensa me aleje de besarlo para solo abrazarlo.

- Aquí es hermoso- Sonreí mirando como el cielo se reflejaba en el mar.

- Vamos- Dijo Edward jalando nuestras manos entrelazadas, tomo mis zapatillas y mi bolso, pero antes deposito su saco en mis hombros para a continuación comenzar a correr.

- Estás loco Edward, ¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunte riendo, llevabamos corriendo aproxidamente cinco minutos cuando a lo lejos se veía lo que parecia una feria. El venia cargandome pues en esta parte había algunas pequeñas piedras.

- Venia cada año aquí junto con mis abuelos, y Vanessa. Cada año se celebra la feria de aquí.- Sonrió como niño chiquito, y yo no pude evitar reír contagiandome de su alegria.

Al llegar a la feria lo primero que hizo fue ayudarme a sentar en una pequeña banca, estaba a punto de ponerme las zapatillas cuando el se agacho a ayudarme. Despues de eso recorrimos gran parte de la feria abrazados y de vez en cuando nos besabamos, la gente nos veia con rareza por nuestras ropas, sin contar el gigantesco oso blanco que se había ganado en tiro al blanco y me lo habia obsequiado, a petición de Edward entramos a una cabina de fotos las que en la gran mayoria, es decir en solo dos no nos besamos son tomamos.

Habia un pequeño puesto de una mujeres vestida de gitana la cual al vernos nos sonrio, era morena y completamente hermosa.

- ¿Quieren saber el futuro, queridos?- Pregunto una mujer sonriéndonos- Un dólar por una predicación.- Sonrió mostrandonos su hermosa sonrisa.

- Yo no gracias.- Negó Edward rápidamente.

- Oh vamos Edward a que le temes, a que escuchar lo que nos quiere decir.- Rogué haciendole un puchero, él al verme acepto con una sonrisa. Por lo que entramos detrás de ella a la carpa, sonreí al mirar todos los articulos que tenia em especial ese reloj de arena.

- Sientence queridos, ¿quien desea empezar primero?- Cuestiono, mire a Edward quien solo me sonrio antes de asentir, por lo que decidi ser yo primero.

-Yo quiero por favor- Pedi colocando mi mano en la mesa como me lo habia indicado ella.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, cielo? Y ¿Que deseas saber? - Pregunto.

- Soy Bella y quisiera saber sobre...- Me calle, sobre Edward y yo pensé.

- Bien Bella, eres una mujer decidida, pero a la vez temerosa, tienes miedo de volver a salir lastimada, veo una personita, ¿tu hija no es así? Mejor dicho Sú hija- Remarcó- Tiene cinco años cobriza, ojos marrones, fisicamente a su madre, pero igual que su padre amante al arte, veo dolor en tu futuro, indecisión, angustia y una perdida, tu sabes si ese dolor será pasajero no, pero también te veo vestida de blanco. Una boda, y un bebé, tres hijos al finalizar tu vida tendrás.- Dijo mirandome, sin saber el porque inconsientemente lleve mi mano a mi vientre, dos hijos, una boda, una perdida.

- ¿Será proxima?- Indague con miedo.

- Eso lo sabes tu querida- Me miro de manera extraña.- Se que elegiras bien, el dolor es algo pasajero.

No sabía ni que pensar no me lo esperaba a decir verdad. Pero trate de no verme perturbada, por lo que le dije a Edward que era su turno y él a regañadientes acepto.

- Mi nombre es Edward...-

- A ti chico veo veo la llegada de una mujer que estuvo en tu pasado, es rubia, alta... Tendrás un hijo con...- Se quedo callada viendo con dolor la mano de Edward incredula. Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando- Te rodeara mucho dolor en el futuro y…. una muerte, la muerte de una persona muy cercana a ti se acerca, pero no logro ver de quien se trata cariño.- Dijo la mujer mirando a Edward con lastima.- Lo lamento mucho querido.

- Esto es una completa tonteria es imposible lo que usted esta diciendo, todos a los que conozco se encuentran en perfecto estado y no creo a decir verdad que Tanya vuelva si no lo hizo antes- Sin decir más salio de la carpa corriendo, por lo que le pague a la mujer estaba a punto de irme.

- Cariño debes hablar con la verdad o es que siempre tendrás oculta en tu bolso la verdad- Me dijo sorprendiendome.

Corri sin tratar de pensar en todo lo que me había dicho, no veía a Edward por ningun lado, y a decir verdad era un tanto preocupante, suspire aliviada al verlo a lo lejos, me dirigi a su lado y al parecer él aún no me veía por lo que trate de asustarlo.

- Bella yo... Lamento mucho lo ocurrido allá es sólo que un "adivino" predigo la muerte de mis padres. Y yo, a mi no me gustan- Hablo dejandome sorprendida tanto por lo dicho como por lo que no lo pude asustar.- Tu perfume quíen delato tu llegada.

- Vamonos, por favor solo vamonos sí- Hable con urgencia.

Regresamos con tranquilidad disfrutando de la presencia del otro, caminabamos tomados de la mano sin decir nada pensando en todo lo ocurrido este día, en su mirada había un halo de tristeza que no me gusto por lo que decidí hacer algo para cambiarlo, solte su mano y al hacerlo este me miro confundido corrí rumbo al carro el cual se veía a lo lejos, no llevaba ni veinte metros cuando el me alcanzo y al hacerlo caimos en la arena pero antes de caer él me había volteado para evitar que me golpeara, lo bese en la mejilla en agradecimiento mientras él se abrazaba a mi cintura, lo mire sonriente y bese mi nariz con ternura recordando cuando eramos esos chicos en Forks, tratando de olvidar todo lo ocurrido.

- Edward- Le llame recostandome en su pecho escuchando el latir de su corazón.

- ¿Que pasa Bella? - Preguntó jugando con mi cabello.

- Vamonos, huyamos por hoy- Le pedí, y después de hacerlo no hubo necesidad de nada más, pues me ayudo a levantarme y corrío llevandome consigo, sin decir más me ayudo a entrar al auto y él se acomodo en su asiento, tomo mi mano que posoba en mi pierna, beso mis nudillos con amor, para luego manejar rumbo a un futuro incierto para mí. Pero sabía que sea a donde sea que iriamos sea mi lugar si él se encontraba a mi lado.

* * *

Qué les pareció el capitulo chicas? Bueno pues les tengo una noticia este capítulo es muy… pero muy largo por lo que decidí separarlo en dos, o tres partes, en las que sabrán más sobre nuestra hermosa pareja**... comenten** que les pareció el capítulo... Gracias con amor:

_**Son Astoria Lilianne Greengrass Potter Swan Malfoy de Cullen Hale Eaton Prior.**_

LES AGRADECERÍA MUCHO SI ME DEJARAN UN _**LINDO REVIEW **_DICIÉNDOME QUE LES PARECIÓ.


End file.
